Ma vraie famille
by Mogo1902
Summary: Roy ne sait rien de sa famille, mais un jour une femme l'accoste et lui donne un nom étrange : Jackson Witthmore. Mais qui est ce Jackson?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoilà avec cette fois-ci un cross over Teen wolf-Arrow. J'espère que cela vous plaira, il y aura du Olicity, Théa/Roy, du Dydia et du Stalia.  
Théa s'est déjà se battre avec l'entrainement de Malcolm, Roy fait partie intégrante de la Arrow Team. Pour comprendre certaine chose, il faut que vous ayez lu mes deux fics sur Teen wolf (celle finit et celle non finit), il y a des éléments en commun.**_

 _ **L'univers de ces deux série ne m'appartienne pas !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Encore une nuit de ronde. Et de nouveau méchant derrière les barreaux. Vraiment le travail de justicier à ces bons côtés. On ressent comme une fierté. Mais il a beau se cacher derrière un masque, il ne sera peut-être jamais qui il est. Roy Harper est ancien délinquant, nouveau bras droit de The Arrow, il se fait appeler Arsenal, habillé de rouge arc à la main. C'est son travail la nuit, lors de ces journées, il est un simple employé dans une boîte de nuit. Mais que savait-il exactement de lui ? Il n'avait plus de parents mais est-ce qu'il avait une autre famille ? Des oncles, des tantes, des cousins/cousines ? Il l'ignorait, pour le moment la seule famille qu'il avait été Oliver Queen, alias The Arrow, Félicity Smoak, l'informaticienne de génie, Diggle, le garde du corps et Théa, la sœur d'Oliver et la femme qu'il aime.

Sur la terrasse d'un café, Roy attendait Théa qui devait le rejoindre depuis environ 10 minutes. Il attendait, observait les couples s'embrasser, les hommes d'affaire en plein business. Un café devant lui, il commençait à perdre espoir qu'elle vienne. Il lui avait brisé le cœur en lui mentant, mais il espéré qu'une chose, qu'elle le pardonne pour qu'ils se donnent une nouvelle chance. Il ferait tout pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'il fit un sourire des plus radieux lorsqu'il la vue arriver à l'autre bout de la rue en courant. Elégante comme toujours. Une fois à son niveau, il se leva pour la saluer :

\- Bonjour.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard Roy. Mais j'ai eu un imprévu au Verdant, vraiment désolé… _un doigt se plaqua sur sa bouche_

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Théa. Tout le monde peut être en retard, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Théa sourit, décidemment cet homme était charmant. Elle s'installa et Roy appela un serveur pour qu'elle puisse commander, cependant Roy commanda pour elle. Elle fut surprit car il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Tu te rappel encore ce que je bois ?

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié. Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier.

Théa baissa le regard en souriant. Elle était mal à l'aise, Malcom lui avait pourtant appris à garder sa lucidité dans toutes les situations. Mais devant cet homme, elle perdait les pédales. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Etait-il ami ou plus ? Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Elle releva le regard et vit celui de Roy, il la regardait avec tellement d'amour. Allait-elle encore tomber sous son charme ? Doucement, il entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble, sans se quitter du regard. Elle se sentit rougir. Le serveur arriva à ce moment, et déposa le café sur la table. Mais rien ne les détacha, il se regardait encore et encore. Il était dans leur bulle, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un hurle :

\- Jackson Witthmore ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Roy se retourna, puisqu'on lui frappait le dos. Une jeune femme se posta devant elle et continua son discours :

\- Mais oui, c'est vraiment toi. Je ne rêve pas. _Roy se leva sans comprendre_.

\- Excusez-moi, mais on se connait ?

\- On était au lycée ensemble. Tu ne te rappel pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

Théa se leva et se plaça à côté de Roy, elle prit à son tour la parole :

\- Veuillez m'excusez, Mademoiselle, mais vous voyez bien qu'il ne vous reconnait pas.

\- Mais il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Attendez, je vais vous montrer.

Elle sortit son téléphone, pianota quelques mots, puis leurs montra. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne photo de classe. Dessus on pouvait Roy au milieu de la classe. Théa, surprise, le regarda et découvrit un visage des plus étonné aussi.

Il entra en fracas dans l'Arrow cave et vit Oliver qui s'entrainait sur des mannequins Félicity sur les ordinateurs.

\- Roy calme toi. _Cria Théa sur ces talons._

Oliver stoppa son entrainement pour venir vers Roy et Félicity tourna sur son fauteuil pour assister à la scène et vit Roy arriver vers elle très rapidement. Inconsciemment, elle fit reculer son fauteuil et Oliver se plaça devant elle.

\- Roy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _Fit calmement Oliver_.

\- J'ai besoin de Félicity, maintenant. Elle doit absolument m'aider pour une recherche.

\- Commence par te calmer.

Roy respira un bon coup pendant que Théa résuma rapidement la situation :

\- Pendant que nous prenions un café une femme a interpellée Roy et l'a appelé Jackson Witthmore, Roy lui a dit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ensuite, elle nous a montré une photo de ce Jackson, et c'est le portrait craché de Roy.

\- Donc, Roy veut que je fasse une recherche sur ce Jackson Witthmore.

\- S'il te plait, Félicity.

Elle se mit sur ces ordinateurs et commença à chercher. Elle demanda s'ils avaient demandés plus d'info à cette femme. Ils répondirent qu'elle a juste parlé du lycée de Beacon Hill. Deux seconde plus tard, elle fit apparaitre à l'écran, le dossier ce Jackson. Elle et Oliver firent les gros en voyant la ressemblance frappante entre les deux. Félicity, apprit qu'il avait été adopté. Après des recherches plus poussés elle découvrit qu'il venait d'un orphelinat de Starling City et qu'il avait été déposé par la mère de Roy.

\- Alors, ça veut dire que j'ai un frère ?

\- Apparemment. _Fis Oliver_. Et il vit à Beacon Hill.

\- Oliver, je dois y aller.

\- Je viens avec toi Roy.

Il se tourna vers Théa, elle s'avança vers lui, lui prit doucement la main et lui dit :

\- Je viens avec toi, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide. Tu ne feras pas ça tout seul.

Roy sourit à pleine dent, il posa sa main sur sa joue, puis la prit dans ces bras. Il lui murmura des « merci », encore et encore. Elle ignorait à quel point cela compter pour lui. Oliver et Félicity se lancèrent un regard et se comprirent. Oliver se racla la gorge pour les séparer et déclara :

\- Félicity et moi venons aussi. Si c'est vraiment ton frère, nous aimerions vraiment le connaitre. Nous voulons être la pour cette étape de ta vie. Nous sommes une famille non ?

Roy sourit et prit Oliver dans ces bras avec Félicity.

\- Merci ! Merci infiniment, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cela représente pour moi.

Le lendemain, une voiture quitta Starling City pour se diriger vers Beacon Hill, à son bord 4 personnes : Roy et Théa à l'avant et Oliver et Félicity derrière.

 _ **Voilà, ce n'était que le prologue de cette fic. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bonne idée ou mauvaise idée ? Je dois continuer ou pas ?  
Je préfère ne pas vous donner de date de publication, j'ai peur de ne pas m'y tenir, et ça dépendra de vos reviews )**_

 _ **Au prochain chapitre =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut la compagnie !**_

 _ **Voici la suite ! Un peu d'intrigue qui commence et une rencontre entre certains personnages.**_

 _ **Sammanthaqueen : Merci pour ta review ! Oui il y aura une suite et si je suis aussi bien soutenu, je la terminerai celle là !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Une fois à Beacon Hill, Roy se gara devant le seul et unique hôtel de cette ville. Il tourna le regard vers Théa qui dormait et la réveilla doucement en posant sa main sur sa joue. Elle papillonna quelques secondes mais finit par se réveiller en lui souriant.

\- On est arrivé ? _demanda-t-elle_

\- Oui, on est devant le seul hôtel de cette ville. On y va ?

\- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?

Roy se retourna et murmura un « oups ». Il vit Oliver et Félicity endormis. Félicity avait la tête qui reposait sur l'épaule d'Oliver et la tête d'Oliver était sur celle de Félicity. Théa et Roy rigolèrent doucement, Théa prit une photo du couple.

\- Tu crois qu'ils finiront ensemble ? _Fit Théa_

\- Tu les verras à l'Arrow cave. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ensemble, si un jour ils arrêtent de faire leur tête de mules.

Théa rigola doucement. Oliver se réveilla à cause du bruit et regarda Roy et Théa qui rigolaient. Il fronça les sourcils se demanda, ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si drôle. Il entendit un petit gémissement et tourna la tête pour voir Félicity qui se repositionna sur son épaule. Il eut un sourire attendrissant puis la secoua gentiment pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur le regard d'Oliver, elle se releva en vitesse :

\- Bon sang, Oliver je suis désolé ! Vraiment…

\- Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave. _Fit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche_.

Félicity rougit légèrement et sortie en trombe de la voiture.

\- Bon alors, on va s'installer ou on reste dans la voiture ? _Fit-elle pour masquer sa gêne_.

Oliver sourit et sortit tranquillement de la voiture avec Roy et Théa. Il prit son sac et celui de Félicity, qui voulu le prendre. Oliver lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il s'en occupé, ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle. Roy prit pour sa part celui de Théa en plus. Ils entrèrent tous dans l'hôtel et se présentèrent à l'accueil. Il se restait plus que deux chambres et évidement seulement des lits doubles. Ils prirent donc les deux chambres, Oliver et Félicity dans l'une et Théa et Roy dans l'autre. Une fois installé, Oliver et Félicity retournèrent dans la chambre de leurs amis.

\- Bon, maintenant la question que tout le monde se pose : comment procède-t-on ? _lança Théa._

\- Je propose que nous partions faire un tour en ville, histoire que nous puissions repérer les lieux, et qui sait peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre connaîtra ce Jackson. _Suivit Oliver_.

\- De toute façon, on est en fin d'après-midi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous allons découvrir quelque chose. Oliver tu m'accompagne vers le poste de police, que je vois un peu comment je pourrais le hacker demain ? _Demanda Félicity._

\- Mais bien sûr, j'adore t'aider à enfreindre la loi.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y. On pourra toujours demander des infos sur Jackson.

\- Très bien, nous on va simplement voir à quoi ressemble la ville et trouver un endroit où manger. _Fit Roy._

Sur ce ils quittèrent l'hôtel et se séparèrent. Au bout d'un moment, Oliver et Félicity en eurent marre de chercher le commissariat :

\- Cette ville est pas grande, mais on n'arrive quand même pas à trouver ce poste de police, c'est dingue quand même !

\- Calme-toi, Oliver. On va demander à quelqu'un.

Ils rattrapèrent une jeune femme devant eux et la stoppèrent :

\- Excusez nous, mais pourriez-vous nous indiquer le commissariat ? _Demanda Oliver_

\- Si vous voulez je m'y rends. Je dois aller chercher mon mari. Nous avons qu'à faire chemin ensemble.

\- Avec plaisir, merci beaucoup. _Répondit Félicity_.

Ils reprirent la route en suivant cette jeune femme. Elle était très belle, de longs cheveux blonds vénitiens, et très élégante. Elle combla le silence :

\- Au faite, je m'appelle Lydia Hale.

\- Félicity Smoak.

\- Oliver Queen.

\- Je me disais bien que vous me disiez quelque chose, ainsi vous passez des vacances avec votre petite amie ?

\- Pardon ? _Fit Oliver et Félicity en même temps_

\- Vous n'êtes ensemble ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Même pas du tout. Je ne suis qu'une simple informaticienne et l'assistante de M. Queen.

\- Une simple informaticienne diplômée du MIT, et major de sa promo.

\- Il sait beaucoup de chose sur vous votre patron. Vos relations sont-elles vraiment que professionnel ?

\- Nous sommes amis en faîte. _Lança rapidement Oliver qui reçu un regard intrigué de la part de Félicity._

\- Je comprends mieux, pourquoi vouloir aller au poste ? _Continua Lydia_

 _-_ C'est une habitude de ma part, _répliqua Félicity_. Je préfère m'assurer de savoir tout quand je suis quelque part. C'est une sorte de toc. Et vous nous avez dit que votre mari travaillait là-bas ?

 _-_ Exactement c'est l'adjoint du shérif de cette ville, il s'appelle Derek Hale. Mais j'y vais aussi pour voir le shérif, c'est un très bon ami. Ce soir, nous devons sortir avec lui et sa femme.

 _-_ Vous allez sortir avec le shérif et sa femme. Vous avez des relations bien placées. _Lança Oliver._

\- Oliver ! _le gronda Félicity_

\- Nous vous en faîtes pas Félicity. Le shérif et moi étions des amis proches au lycée. Lui-même était ami avec mon mari, c'est en quelque sorte grâce à lui si je suis avec Derek aujourd'hui. Nous arrivons.

Oliver et Félicity regardèrent l'édifice devant eux. Ils furent surpris de le trouver si petit. Leur surprise du se voir puisque Lydia ajouta :

\- J'imagine que cela change de vos postes de police habituel. Vous voulez entrer ? Je peux vous présenter mon marie.

Ils acceptèrent volontiers et entrèrent dans les lieux. Félicity scruta les lieux et la technologie de cet établissement. Elle émit un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Oliver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

\- Ce sera un jeu d'enfant de pirater ce système. _Glissa-t-elle à son oreille._

\- Comme d'habitude quoi. _Ajouta-t-il à son oreille._

Arrivé devant une porte, Lydia n'eut même pas besoin de frapper qu'elle entra. Un homme leva son regard d'un dossier et sourit en voyant sa femme. Il se leva et alla la prendre dans ces bras et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Alors ta journée ? _lui susurra-t-il_

\- Tranquille, comme d'habitude. J'aimerai te présenter des personnes. Oliver, Félicity, vous pouvez entrer. Je vous présente Derek, mon mari. Chéri voici Oliver Queen et son assistante-amie Félicity Smoak.

\- Enchanté. Et bienvenu à Beacon Hill.

\- Merci, c'est vrai que c'est une très belle ville.

\- Une petite ville tranquille. Qu'est-ce qui vous y amène ? _Demanda Derek_

\- C'est vrai que j'ai supposée que vous étiez en vacance, mais apparemment j'avais faux.

\- En faîte, nous sommes là pour le petit ami de ma sœur. Il recherche quelqu'un qui vivrai ici. _Fit Oliver_

\- Qui est cette personne ? Je peux vous aider à la retrouver. _Fit Derek._

\- C'est gentil mais apparemment vous avez une soirée en perceptive et nous nous devons retrouver ma sœur. Nous passerons demain par contre je pense.

\- Comme vous voulez, je serais là. Annoncez-vous à l'accueil et je vous aiderai.

\- Merci. Nous nous verrons demain sans doute. Bonne soirée.

Oliver et Félicity partirent laissant le couple seul.

\- Ils ont l'air gentil. _Dit Derek_

\- C'est vrai, mais Oliver a tué beaucoup de gens. Je l'ai vue.

\- Tu l'as touché ?

\- Non, mais j'ai pu le sentir. Méfie-toi quand même.

\- Comme si je craignais quelque chose. Mais je ferai attention. Viens allons chercher Stiles, Malia est devant le poste.

De leur côté, Théa et Roy avait fait choux blanc. En se baladant, ils avaient espérés que quelqu'un aller le reconnaître, mais ils n'eurent personne. Ils se posèrent dans un petit restaurant et envoyèrent un message à Oliver et Félicity pour qu'ils les rejoignent.

\- C'est quand même pas de chance que personne ne nous ai accosté.

\- Qui c'est peut-être que Jackson est quelqu'un de discret et que personne ne connaît vraiment.

\- Peut-être. Oliver et Félicity auront sans doute plus de nouvelle que nous. Les voilà d'ailleurs.

\- On a une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. _Fit Félicity en s'asseyant_

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ? _Fit Roy plein d'espoir_.

\- Dans ce cas, nous avons plus une bonne nouvelle. _Continua Oliver_. Nous avons rencontrés une femme, dont le mari est l'adjoint du shérif, il nous propose son aide.

\- Merveilleux, nous irons demain à la première heure.

Ils dinèrent dans la bonne humeur. Ils avaient une piste dès leur arrivé, c'est une sacrée chance. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se baladèrent tranquillement, Théa et Roy main dans la main et Oliver et Félicity l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils furent interrompus dans leur promenade nocturne par des bruits de sirène de la police. Intrigués, ils suivirent le bruit et virent plusieurs voitures de police avec une zone délimitée et une foule autour. Ils essayèrent de se frayer un chemin mais n'y parvinrent pas. Oliver et Roy grimpèrent sur un toit à proximité, laissant les filles en bas. Ils purent voir la scène du haut et furent choqué par ce qu'ils virent. Un corps sur le sol, avec la tête séparée. Ils mirent une main devant leur bouche pour ne pas hurler.

Un mouvement se fit sentir derrière eux, et virent une personne courir et sauté sur le toit d'à côté. Ils foncèrent pour l'arrêter, s'élancèrent de toit en toit pour pouvoir le rattraper. L'homme arriva sur le bord d'un toit qui donné uniquement sur un champ sans bâtiment autour.

\- Tu ne t'échapperas pas ! _Hurla Oliver_

\- Tu ne peux plus fuir. _Rajouta Roy_

Ils barrèrent le chemin à l'inconnu qui se retourna. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean avec un t-shirt blanc, des mitaines en cuir noires, un kéfié autour du cou. Ils ne purent voir son visage distinctement.

\- C'est ce que vous croyez.

Sur ces paroles, il se retourna et s'élança dans le vide. Oliver et Roy foncèrent, mais ils ne virent que l'ombre de cet individu courir dans les champs.

\- Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?

 _ **Cette petite rencontre vous en pensez quoi ? Et cet inconnu ? Je pense que certain l'ont reconnu ) c'est même sûr ! Dites moi tout dans les reviews ! Je posterai la semaine prochaine mais je ne sais pas quand… Mais je posterai !**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voilà la suite promis !**_

Oliver et Roy retrouvèrent les filles et leur expliqua ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elles les regardèrent avec de gros yeux ne sachant quoi dire. C'est Félicity qui finit par briser le silence une fois à leur chambre d'hôtel.

\- Il s'est jeté dans le vide comme ça ? Et après il courait dans le champ ?

\- Oui, il a sauté d'au moins 10 mètres de haut, sans une éraflure ! _Reprit Roy_

\- Mais c'est impossible, même Oliver ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que personne n'est meilleur que moi. Mais sauter de 10 mètres c'est trop. Il n'avait ni arc, ni je ne sais quel gadget pour réussir un tel exploit.

\- Nous verrons ça demain. Notre objectif premier reste de trouver ce Jackson. C'est à la police locale de régler ce problème. Si jamais Arrow ou Arsenal apparait ici, il sera très facile de faire le lien avec nous.

\- C'est vrai, Félicity à raison. Allons nous coucher, demain nous irons voir l'adjoint du shérif. A demain. _Lança Oliver_

Il partit avec Félicity sur ces talons. Une fois qu'ils furent partie, Roy prit la parole :

\- Pourquoi dès que nous allons quelque part, il faut qu'il y est des problèmes ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous trouvons Jackson et ensuite nous rentrons chez nous. Starling city à besoin de ses justiciers.

Roy sourit à la remarque de Théa avant d'ajouter :

\- Et les justiciers ont besoin de compagnie.

Théa sourit à son tour avant de partir se changer pour dormir. Roy lui demanda rapidement si c'était un problème s'il dormait en caleçon. Théa lui répondit que de toute façon, il n'y a rien qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Il se mit donc en caleçon avant de se glisser sous les draps. Théa revint quelques minutes plus tard dans une nuisette rouge flamboyante. Roy déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il la vit. Elle sourit fière de son effet et alla s'allonger près de lui. Elle s'installa puis le fixa, ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu'elle était rentrée en nuisette.

\- Bonne nuit Roy. _Fit-elle_

Puis elle vint déposer un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Roy se statufia devant ce geste, puis elle se retourna. Il ne savait comment interpréter ce geste, il s'allongea à son tour fixant le dos de la femme qu'il aime. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa hanche s'approcha et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Bonne nuit Théa.

Elle frissonna sous sa voix et son geste. Il sourit, s'allongea pour fermer les yeux puis s'endormir.

Dans leur chambre Oliver et Félicity discutèrent encore quelque temps sur cet inconnu qu'Oliver et Roy avaient croisé et sur le meurtre en question. Seulement Félicity commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, et Oliver proposa de se coucher. Elle partie se changer rapidement, et lorsqu'elle revint Oliver était en train de retirer son t-shirt. Elle put observer sa musculature et ces nombreuses cicatrices. Oliver s'installa dans le lit, puis vit que Félicity n'osa pas trop s'approcher :

\- Tu préfères que je dorme sur le fauteuil ? _lança-t-il hésitant_

\- Quoi ? Heu non, non. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas un jour dormir avec toi. Enfin, je veux dire, dans le même lit, sans aucun…

\- J'ai compris Félicity. Alors tu viens ou pas ?

Elle s'avança légèrement hésitante, puis fini par s'allonger dos à lui. Elle entendit à peine le « bonne nuit » d'Oliver, elle y répondit et se dépêcha de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla doucement, ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Elle sentit son oreiller se soulever puis s'affaisser. Elle leva doucement la tête, et réalisa qu'elle se trouvé sur le torse d'Oliver qui dormait à point fermé. Elle voulu se lever mais le bras de ce dernier la tenait par la taille. Elle gesticula pour qu'Oliver se réveille. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux et sourit en voyant le visage de Félicity si près du sien.

\- Bonjour. _Fit-il d'une voix endormie_

\- Heu bonjour, tu pourrais me lâcher que je puisse me lever ? _Fit-elle gênée._

\- Je ne sais pas, on est bien là non ? _Répondit-il en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle_.

\- C'est vrai, mais Roy et Théa vont finir par nous attendre. _Elle rougit en disant çà._

\- Je retiens ! _Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille_

Après ces paroles, il la lâcha et partit se doucher. Félicity resta un moment interdite devant la situation, dans laquelle elle venait d'être. Elle finit par se lever et commença à se préparer pendant qu'Oliver se douchait et essayait de ne pas penser à lui sous la douche.

Théa se réveilla, elle aussi avec la lumière du jour. Elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille, et sourit en posant sa main sur celle qui la tenait fermement. Elle sentit Roy gesticuler et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il la tenait toujours contre lui, quand elle décida de le réveiller. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'appela doucement, Roy ouvrit doucement les yeux et un sourire éclaircit son visage.

\- Je pourrais vite m'habituer à de tel réveil. _Lança-t-il._

 _-_ Je prendrais un plaisir te réveiller comme ça tous les jours. _Répondit-elle_.

Roy commença à s'approcher d'elle, elle s'approcha également, ils finirent par se donner un chaste baisé. Ils reculèrent, Roy voulu recommencer mais Théa l'en empêcha :

\- Oliver et Félicity vont nous attendre.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils profitent aussi d'un bon réveil.

Des coups résonnèrent à leur porte. Ils sursautèrent et entendirent :

\- On se réveille. _Ils reconnurent la voix d'Oliver_

\- Laisse-nous 20 minutes le temps de se préparer. _Lança Roy._

\- On vous attend au même restaurant qu'hier. _Répondit Félicity_

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'ils nous attendaient.

Théa sourit et partie se doucher, Roy lui se leva légèrement déçu de son réveil.

Ils retrouvèrent Félicity et Oliver au café, ils étaient les deux en train de rire, ce qui fit faire les gros yeux à Roy et Théa. Ils avancèrent doucement pour essayer de voir ce qui pouvait les faire rire à ce point. Quand ils furent assez près pour entendre, Félicity se tourna vers eux et leur lança joyeusement :

\- Alors, bien dormis ?

\- Heu… oui, merci. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fais rire à ce point ?

\- Rien d'important. Vous venez déjeuner ou vous restez debout ? _Fit Oliver_

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à déjeuner tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils partirent tous en direction du poste de police, afin d'avoir des réponses. Au poste, c'étaient l'effervescence, tout le monde bougé dans tout les sens. Ils tentèrent de se faire entendre à l'accueil mais personne ne daigna leur répondre. Ils commencèrent à perdre patience, quand ils virent Derek sortirent de son bureau pour se diriger vers un autre.

\- M. Hale ! _hurla Oliver_

Ce dernier se retourna pour le fixer et lui fit signe d'attendre 5 minutes. Il s'engouffra dans le bureau, où le mot « Shérif » était noté sur la porte. Ils s'assirent en attendant le retour de Derek. Au bout d'un vingtaine de minutes, ils le virent arriver. Il s'avança vers eux :

\- Excusez-moi pour l'attente mais nous sommes… Jackson ? _Fit-il en regardant Roy._ Quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de nouveau dans le coin ?

\- Heu pardon ?

\- Jackson ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? _Continua Derek en s'approcha, il finit par se stopper._ Non, tu n'es pas Jackson. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Roy Harper, je viens de Starling City, c'est justement pour trouver ce Jackson que nous sommes venu ici.

Derek dévisagea le fameux Roy, l'examinant. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension. Comment ce mec pouvez ressembler autant à Jackson ? Il tourna le regard vers Oliver et Félicity :

\- C'est de lui que nous vous avons parlés hier soir. Voici donc Roy et ma sœur Théa.

Elle baissa la tête en guise de salut. Derek prit alors la parole :

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Par contre en ce qui concerne Jackson, je ne peux rien pour vous. Jackson a quitté Beacon Hill il y a des années, 4 ans je crois.

Ils firent tous les gros yeux et se tournèrent vers Félicity. Cette dernière s'exclama :

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si on est là quand même. J'ai juste sortie son dossier scolaire. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il avait bougé.

\- Calme-toi Félicity. _Fit Oliver en lui prenant doucement le bras_. Nous ne t'accusons de rien.

Cette dernière se détendit. Oliver lui sourit, elle répondit tendrement, puis finit par tourner le regard vers ces amis qui la fixèrent étrangement. Elle baissa le regard et rougit.

\- Bon, sinon vous ne serez pas où est partit Jackson ? _Fit Roy pour briser le silence_.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il partait en Angleterre avec sa famille. Après, je pense que ma femme aura plus de renseignement. C'est son ex petit copain. _Répondit Derek_.

\- D'accord, pourrions-nous parler à votre femme s'il vous plaît ? _Fit Théa_

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous tant voir Jackson ?

\- Il est possible qu'il soit de ma famille. Et pour être franc avec vous, je n'ai plus de famille à part les gens que vous voyez ici. _Fit Roy en désignant ces amis._ J'aimerai connaître ma famille biologique.

\- Je vois… Je vous comprends, j'ai moi-même perdu toute ma famille. Maintenant elle se résume à ma femme et mes amis. Je vais l'appeler, à cette heure-ci elle doit être avec Malia, la femme du shérif. _Rajouta-t-il._

Il partit et passa le coup de fil depuis son bureau, lui demandant de venir sans plus de détails. 10 minutes plus tard, elle franchit la porte du poste et se figea devant Roy. Elle commença à vouloir ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle s'approcha de lui et fini par poser sa main sur sa joue. Elle le retira rapidement et lança à Roy :

\- Qui es-tu ?

Roy se trouva troublé face à cette femme, qui venait de le toucher pour retirer sa main. Il tremblait presque devant elle. C'est Théa qui vint à son secours :

\- Il s'appelle Roy Harper, et moi je suis Théa. Sa petite amie _. Ajouta-t-elle, elle n'avait pas confiance en cette femme._ Et apparemment vous connaissez mon frère et Félicity ?

En parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de Roy jusqu'à lui prendre le bras et se coller à lui. Ce dernier sembla sortir de la transe dans laquelle cette femme l'avait plongé. Il sourit et lui dit :

\- Bonjour. Votre mari nous a dit que vous auriez des informations sur Jackson Witthmore ?

En croisa les bras et lança un regard tueur sur le groupe. Ils se sentirent mal à l'aise, mais elle finit par rompre le silence et lança :

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Heu disons, qu'il pourrait être mon frère et j'aimerai le rencontrer.

Lydia ferma un instant les yeux. Elle se rappela combien Jackson était malheureux de ne pas connaître sa famille biologique. Elle fut tirée de ces pensées par une main sur son épaule, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle croisa ceux de Derek. Il sourit et elle comprit qu'il avait du entendre son cœur s'accélérer. Elle refit face au groupe d'amis devant elle et sortit :

\- Je dois bien dire que je ne sais pas grand-chose. Il est parti en Angleterre avec sa famille i ans. Depuis aucun de nous n'a de nouvelle. Il voulait complètement couper les ponts. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Merci quand même. Mais une petite question comment avez-vous deviné que je n'étais pas Jackson juste en me touchant ?

 _ **Et celui-ci de chapitre ? Nul ou pas ? Donnez votre avis !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard…**_

\- Disons que j'ai de l'instinct.

\- Je vois, et vous aussi, M. Hale vous avez de l'instinct ? Vous n'avez même pas eu à me toucher pour deviner.

Lydia tourna son regard sur Derek, il fixa le jeune Roy avant de répondre :

\- Je ne suis pas devenu flic pour rien.

\- Comment se fait-il que se soit autant la panique ici ? _lança Félicity pour détendre l'atmosphère_

\- Vous avez sans doute entendu parlés du meurtre d'hier soir ? Le shérif est très efficace et à mit tout le monde sur le pont pour débusquer ce tueur. _Répondit Derek_.

\- Je vois, nous vous lançons travailler alors.

Ils commencèrent à partir lorsqu'une voix les interrompit :

\- Juste une question, quand êtes-vous arrivé en ville exactement ?

Les quatre amis de Starling City se retournèrent et tombèrent sur un homme portant l'uniforme du shérif. Il avait le regard fixait sur eux et ne semblais pas facile à amadouer. C'est Oliver qui excellé le plus dans le domaine des mensonges qui prit la parole :

\- Nous sommes arrivés hier, nous avons directement rencontré Mme. Martin. Roy et Théa se sont simplement promenés en ville.

\- Et pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés ? C'est bien lui qui cherche sa famille pas vous.

\- Disons que nous devions juste repérer le poste de police et non demandé de l'aide. Ils se promenés dans l'espoir que quelqu'un le confonde avec Jackson et lui apprenne des choses sur lui.

\- Est-ce la seule raison qui vous amène à Beacon Hill ?

\- La seule et unique

\- Vos amis n'ont pas de langues ? Ou vous êtes seulement le meilleur menteur ?

Les quatre amis furent bluffés de sa déduction. Ils ne les accusaient pas directement, mais pourtant ils se sentaient menacés. Le shérif lança un regard à Derek qui hocha la tête. Il retourna son regard sur eux et sortie :

\- Vous êtes prié de ne pas quitter la ville tout de suite. Nous vous ferons savoir quand cela sera possible.

\- Mais shérif,… _tenta Roy_

\- Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Vous retrouverez Jackson après. Rien ne vous empêche de faire des recherches d'ici. Bonne journée.

Sur ces paroles il partit de nouveau dans son bureau. Derek le suivi du regard puis se tourna vers sa femme et lui dit :

\- Je ne rentre pas à midi. Je crois que le shérif ne me le permettrait pas.

\- Pas de soucis chéri. On se voit ce soir.

Il l'embrassa chastement puis partit dans le bureau du shérif après un salut rapide aux autres. Ils restèrent bouche bé de la façon dont le shérif les avait rembarré et leur avait donné un ordre.

\- Ne le prenait pas personnellement. _Ils fixèrent Lydia_. Il est à cran lorsqu'il y a un homicide. Cela lui rappel de mauvais souvenir.

Elle leur sourit et sortie du poste pour rentrer chez elle. Ils sortirent à leur tour et prirent la direction de leur hôtel. Une fois dans la chambre de Théa et Roy, la discussion commença :

\- On aurait peut-être du leur dire que nous avions vu quelqu'un. _Fit Roy_

\- Peut-être mais rien n'est trop tard on peut y aller maintenant. _Répondit Oliver_

\- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. _Lança Félicity_.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils vont vous demander comment vous avez pu le voir. Tu as vu comme le shérif est ? _Lança Théa._

\- En attendant, on est pied et poing lié. Tant que cette affaire n'est pas résolue, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

\- Il y a bien une solution. _Fit Félicity._

\- Nous t'écoutons. _Répondit direct Oliver._

\- On peut aider la police sans faire appel à Arrow ou Arsenal. Je peux aisément pirater le système de la police et Oliver et Roy pourront intervenir sans leur costume.

\- On est dans une petite ville avec un tueur, tu espère sérieusement que je vais te laisser seule ? _lança Oliver._

\- Et moi j'existe ? Je sais me défendre et je pourrais défendre Félicity si besoin est. _Répliqua Théa._

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. _Fit Oliver à sa sœur._

\- Exactement. Maintenant au boulot. Allez faire un tour en ville les garçons pour trouver des réponses. Je reste avec Félicity.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. TU vas en ville avec Roy et je reste avec Félicity. C'est juste des informations à aller chercher, pas besoin de moi.

\- Vous savez que je ne suis pas un jouet ? Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour savoir qui reste avec moi, même si je me sens flatté que vous pensiez comme ça à ma sécurité. Mais pour prendre un parti, je rejoins Oliver. Ce sera moins suspect si on voit Théa avec Roy en tant que petit ami et personne qui cherche à avoir des infos sur sa famille.

\- Très bien, donc on fait comme ça. Viens Théa on y va et pas de protestation.

Ils partirent laissant seuls Oliver et Félicity.

\- Tu étais vraiment obligé ? _Fit Félicity_

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De faire ton numéro. Depuis quand cela te dérange de me laisser seul quelque part avec ta sœur ?

\- Depuis que nous ne sommes plus à Starling City, mais dans une petite ville. Je ne veux pas qui t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Et avec ta sœur je crains quelque chose.

Oliver baissa la tête ne sachant quoi répondre. Félicity leva les yeux au ciel et sortie son ordinateur pour commencer à pirater le poste de police. Oliver se plaça derrière elle, son souffle chatouillant son oreille, lui fit perdre sa concentration quelques secondes :

\- Tu peux éviter de te coller à moi comme ça ?

\- D'habitude ça ne te dérange pas. _Répliqua Oliver sans bouger d'un pouce._

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et se concentra comme elle pu sur son ordinateur.

De leur côté, Théa et Roy se promenaient main dans la main. Ils se rendirent sur les lieux du meurtre, seulement un membre de la police s'y trouvé. Ils grimpèrent les deux sur le même toit que la veille pour pouvoir voir distinctement la scène de crime. Les marques du corps étaient tracées par une poudre blanche et Théa fut horrifiée de voir que la tête était séparée du corps.

\- Quelle genre de monstre peut faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être l'homme que nous avons suivi hier. Allons là où il nous a semé, nous trouverons peut-être un quelconque indice sur comment il a pu sauter une telle hauteur et sur qui il est.

Théa acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Une fois devant le bâtiment, ils cherchèrent des traces, ou autre chose qui aurait pu les aider. Ils firent par suivre des traces de pas. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, et mirent leur sens en alerte. Seulement à un moment donné les traces disparurent.

\- Il ne s'est pas volatilisé quand même ! _Lança Roy légèrement énervé_

\- Non, il a pu grimper aux arbres, de ce faite nous nous ne pouvons pas suivre ces traces. Astucieux, on n'a pas à faire à un amateur.

\- Retournons en ville pour essayer de trouver des personnes qui peuvent nous aider.

Lorsqu'ils partirent, ils ne cessèrent de se retourner se sentant épié. Mais à chaque fois, ils ne virent personne. Pourtant, une ombre les suivait et les observait. Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la forêt, l'ombre disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Roy et Théa finirent par retourner à l'hôtel, sans aucune piste. C'est impressionnant quand même que dans une petite ville, personne ne soit jamais au courant de rien. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent Félicity sur son ordinateur et Oliver en train de faire des pompes. Il se releva quand il vit sa sœur et Roy entrer.

\- Alors ? Vous avez quelque chose ? _Fit Oliver en s'essuyant rapidement le visage_.

\- Choux blanc. On a suivi la trace de l'homme qui nous avez échappé, mais apparemment il a joué au singe et impossible de le retrouver après.

\- Pareil pour nous. J'ai piraté le serveur de la police local, seulement ils n'ont aucune piste, je viens encore de m'en assurer.

\- Pour résumé, on n'a que dalle. _Fit Oliver agri_.

Ils finirent par aller manger, non sans une réprimande de Félicity pour que Oliver parte se doucher avant. Oliver obtempéra sans résistance, ce qui laissa le couple sous le choc.

\- Depuis quand mon frère t'écoute et fait ce que tu lui demande sans protestation ?

\- Il l'a toujours fait quand il sait que j'ai raison. _Répondit naturellement Félicity_.

Théa et Roy se fixèrent de plus en plus étonné. Lorsqu'ils virent Oliver arrivé, habillé et douché, ils partirent.

\- Tu es quand même plus séduisant après une bonne douche. _Lança Félicity dès qu'elle le vit arriver._

Oliver la fixa en levant un sourcil. Elle baissa les yeux honteux d'avoir osé dire une chose pareille. Oliver sourit et finit par mettre son bras par-dessus son épaule et l'approcha de lui. Elle releva vivement les yeux et le fixa surprise d'un tel élan d'affection. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement sans se lâcher du regard pendant un instant. Un instant qui suffit à Théa de les prendre en photo, elle rangea rapidement son téléphone pour ne pas être vue. Ils reprirent leur marche vers le restaurant, Théa et Roy main dans la main et Oliver et Félicity dans la même position. Une fois au restaurant ils s'installèrent tranquillement et regardèrent le menu et commandèrent. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Théa et Roy charrièrent un peu Oliver et Félicity sur leur comportement. Félicity baissa le regard et rougit légèrement, Oliver posa sa main sur un de ses genoux pour la soutenir. Lui au contraire semblait vraiment à l'aise. Mais Théa et Roy se retournèrent rapidement et fixèrent le reste de la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? _Dit Félicity, heureuse qu'elle ne soit plus le centre de l'attention_.

\- Vous n'avez pas cette impression d'être observé ? _Répondit Roy en continuant son analyse de la salle._

\- On est dans un restaurant, c'est normal.

\- Avec Roy, on à cette impression depuis l'on a quitté la forêt. C'est assez déconcertant. _Continua Théa en se retournant_

\- Ne vous en faîte pas. On n'est pas observé, au pire nous sommes les Queen, Théa. Les gens se demandent surement ce que l'on fait là. _Lança Oliver_

\- Peut-être. Tu as sans doute raison, je m'inquiète pour rien.

Roy lui ne semblait pas convaincu et continua son inspection. Mais il du bien se rendre à l'évidence que personne ne les épiait. Il reporta son attention sur la table et recommença à suivre la conversation. Ils sortirent une bonne heure plus tard. Théa et Roy rentrèrent à l'hôtel voulant se reposer. Félicity préféra se balader un peu, Oliver refusa de la laisser seule et l'accompagna. Ils finirent par se retrouver dans le parc de la ville et s'installèrent sur un banc. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, partageant des souvenirs, s'en remémorant certain. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Lorsqu'il fit complètement nuit, ils partirent en direction de leur hôtel. Félicity grelotta et Oliver fini par lui passer sa veste, et frotta ces bras pour la réchauffer. Elle se blotti contre lui le temps de terminer le trajet, il passa son bras autour de ces épaules. Une fois à l'hôtel, ils se changèrent pour aller se coucher. Cette fois, aucun problème n'eut lieu et Félicity se coucha sans hésitation. Ils se regardèrent, Oliver finit par dire d'une voix suave :

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Oliver.

Oliver se mit sur le dos pour dormir, ouvrant les bras hésitant pour proposer à Félicity de s'y blottir.

\- Je…

\- Ce matin tu m'as bien dit que tu étais bien dans mes bras ?

Elle sourit timidement et finit par poser sa tête sur son torse. Il referma les bras autour d'elle, puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

 _ **Voilà pour cette semaine ! Si je suis motivé et que mon imagination grimpe en flèche, je posterai plus souvent ! Mais je ne promets rien !**_

 _ **Alors dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà la suite avec la révélation !**_

Le soleil se leva, la lumière passa à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'Oliver et Félicity. Oliver fut le premier a se réveillé, il se remémora la soirée d'hier soir avec Félicity, il sourit et tourna son regard vers l'informaticienne qui dormait encore. Il remit en place une mèche de ces cheveux, et caressa doucement sa joue. Elle papillonna et fini par ouvrir les yeux et tomber sur ceux d'Oliver. Cette fois elle ne recula pas, elle sourit et lui dit :

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, _répondit Oliver._

Ils se regardèrent, se dévorèrent des yeux, se rapprochant petit à petit, jusqu'à échanger un chaste baiser, qui s'intensifia, jusqu'à devenir complètement passionné. Oliver bascula sur le côté se plaça au dessus de Félicity, tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Une heure plus tard, ils se décidèrent à se lever. Des coups résonnèrent à leur porte.

\- On se réveille là-dedans. _Hurla Roy_. On vous attend pour le déjeuné dans 20 minutes.

\- D'accord, _fit Félicity, elle se tourna vers Oliver_ , je vais me doucher en première.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain et commença à se doucher. Oliver se glissa dans la salle de bain, puis dans la cabine de douche. Il colla son torse au dos de la jeune femme qui sursauta :

\- Bon sang, Oliver. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je gagne du temps _répondit il, un grand sourire aux lèvres_

Félicity souri à son tour et finit sa douche avec le jeune homme.

Roy et Théa étaient dans le restaurant. En attendant leurs amis, ils se tenaient la main en se dévorant des yeux. Lorsqu'ils virent Oliver et Félicity arriver se tenant par la hanche, ils ne purent que sourirent et être content pour eux. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger en parlant du programme de la journée :

\- On n'est pas près de partir si toutes nos pistes ne donnent rien. Même la police n'a pas d'élément. _Fit Félicity_

\- Nous trouverons bien quelque chose, pour trouver ce monstre. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas humain _. Lança Théa_

Oliver et Félicity relevèrent la tête et se comprirent d'un simple regard. Ils ouvrirent en grand les yeux. Ce n'est pas possible, ils devaient se tromper. Roy et Théa quia avaient bien vue que quelque chose n'allait pas leur demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Oliver et Félicity tournèrent le regard vers eux, puis se regardèrent à nouveaux. Félicity finit par dire :

\- Nous vous expliquerons à l'hôtel, une fois le déjeuné fini.

Roy et Théa les regardèrent complètement perdu, d'un regard Oliver leur fit comprendre qu'ils seraient tout. Ils finirent rapidement et partirent directement à l'hôtel. Dès qu'ils furent dans la chambre Théa lança :

\- Maintenant, vous vous expliquez.

\- Tu as dit au restaurant que celui qui a fait ça n'est pas humain. Tu as peut-être raison petite sœur.

\- Tu pense au Mirakuru ? _Fit Roy_

 _-_ Oliver ne pense pas à ça. Pour que vous puissiez comprendre on doit revenir plusieurs années en arrière. Trois ans pour être exact. Un homme se faisait agresser dans une petite ruelle, une chance Oliver passé par là et à pu intervenir. Seulement, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps.

 _-_ Comment ça ?

 _-_ J'ai commençais à courir dans la ruelle, mais l'homme qui se faisait agresser, se défendit et mit ses agresseurs rapidement au tapis. Je me suis arrêté pour le fixer, il leva son regard sur moi et là j'ai eu l'impression de me voir. Le regard d'un homme détruit, qui ne savait quoi faire. Je me suis approché, j'ignore pourquoi je l'ai fais, mais cet homme me semblais blessé intérieurement, et je voulais l'aider. Mais avant que je n'aie pu l'approcher, il prit la fuite en grimpant par la gouttière. Je n'ai rien fait pour le rattraper. En rentrant, j'ai demandé à Félicity de le retrouver.

 _-_ J'ai passée plusieurs jour à essayer de le retrouver, mais sans résultat. Cet homme était un fantôme. Au final, c'est lui qui nous retrouva. Il était sur un toit et avait laissé un message à Oliver pour qu'il le rejoigne et moi avec. Il nous simplement félicité pour le travail que nous faisions pour Starling. Nous lui avons proposé de nous aider, il a accepté. Il n'est resté que quelques semaines, et vivait chez moi, nous sommes devenu très proche. Pourtant il ne disait rien sur lui, nous savions juste qu'il s'appelait David Johnson.

 _-_ Un jour, il nous a rejoint à la Arrow cave et nous a remerciait une nouvelle fois. Lorsque nous lui avons demandé pourquoi, il nous a répondit « Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux, et pour m'avoir remontré ce que c'est d'avoir une famille ». Ensuite, il a demandé à Félicity d'effacer toutes traces de lui. Une fois fait, il est partit et n'est jamais revenu. Nous avons des nouvelles de temps en temps, disant qu'il va bien.

 _-_ Tu lui as confié ton secret comme ça ?

 _-_ Il le savait déjà, et j'ignore pourquoi, mais cet homme inspire la confiance d'un simple regard.

 _-_ Je vois, c'est génial que tu es aidé cette personne, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le meurtre.

 _-_ Avant de partir, il nous a confié quelque chose en échange de ce que nous avons fait pour lui. Nous ne l'avons pas cru mais il nous l'a prouvé et nous avons du nous rendre à l'évidence.

 _-_ C'est-à-dire ?

Théa et Roy commençaient à être impatient et étaient blessé qu'ils ne leurs en aient jamais parlés. Oliver et Félicity se regardèrent puis Félicity finit par se lancer :

\- David n'était pas humain. C'était un sorcier.

\- Quoi ? _Dirent en même temps le couple_

\- Il nous a appris que dans ce monde, il existe pleins de créatures différentes : loup garou, sorciers, druides, et autres créatures.

\- Et vous avez gobés ça ?

\- Il nous la prouvé Théa. Crois moi, avec Félicity nous n'y croyons pas au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse voler un objet sous nos yeux. On a cru à un trucage. Mais après, ces yeux sont devenu pourpre et il a commencé à léviter, puis il s'est approché de moi, il a prit ma main et à commencé à me rappeler des souvenirs de l'île que je n'avais jamais dis à personne et que personne ne pouvait être au courant.

\- Nous avons du nous rendre compte qu'il disait la vérité. Il nous a dit de faire attention si jamais nous tombions sur ces créatures. Puis il a disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Roy et Théa étaient bouche bé devant les révélations du couple. Théa voulu prendre la parole, mais s'abstenu. Roy voulu faire de même mais ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, Théa finit par dire :

\- Et donc vous pensez que une de ces…créatures, que vous avez dit, est responsable ? _fit-elle hésitante._

 _-_ C'est ça. _Firent-ils ensemble d'une même voix._

\- Et vous pensez à quelles créatures exactement ?

\- Etant donné que nous n'en avons jamais vu, on l'ignore complètement. Mais ce n'est pas à exclure. _Répondit Félicity._

\- Génial, on est bien avancé. On a peut-être affaire à une créature surnaturelle et on l'ignore et on ignore aussi comment on s'en débarrasse. Quelle bonne nouvelle ! _Fit Théa._

\- Sur comment on s'en débarrasse, je ne pense pas que se soit bien difficile. Une flèche bien placé et c'est fini. _Ajouta Oliver_

\- Et tu compte aller au supermarché du coin, acheter un arc et des flèches ? Très discret et juste improbable. _Continua Théa_.

\- En faîte, il se peut que la tenu et l'armement soit dans la voiture. _Dit Félicity d'une petite voix_.

\- Pardon ?

\- Avec Oliver, on s'est dit que ça pourrait toujours servir.

\- Bande de cachotier. Non seulement vous nous cachez l'existence de créatures imaginaire et en plus vous emmenez notre armement sans nous prévenir ? _Lança Roy, énervé tout comme Théa_.

\- C'était juste au cas où. Et pour les créatures imaginaires nous avons promis à David de ne rien dire.

\- Et si on c'était fait attaquer par une de ces créatures ? Être au courant pourrait me sauver la vie ! _Hurla Roy_

\- Nous n'avions jamais eu des cas étrange à Starling city sinon tu aurais été au courant.

\- Tu aurais quand même du m'en parler ! Bon sang je risque ma vie chaque fois que je sors mais comme je connais les dangers, je peux m'en sortir mais en ignorant une telle chose, c'est dur de pouvoir s'en sortir !

Roy partit en claquant la porte. Théa lança un regard noir à son frère et Félicity.

\- Théa, on voulait juste…

Elle leva sa main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Elle finit par sortir elle aussi, mais sans claquer la porte. Oliver et Félicity se retrouvèrent seuls. Elle s'approcha de ce dernier et lui toucha doucement le bras. Il tourna son regard vers elle, les yeux remplis de tristesse, il vit le même regard dans les yeux de Félicity. Il l'a prit dans ces bras et tentèrent de se réconforter l'un l'autre. Ils quittèrent la chambre pour aller en ville, se changer les idées et demander pardon à leurs amis.

Une fois la porte claqué, Roy marcha énergiquement jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôtel. De là il entendit Théa l'appeler, il se stoppa et se retourna pour croiser son regard. Elle aussi était énervé que son frère lui ai caché une telle chose, il lui avait promis de ne plus rien se cacher et pourtant il avait recommencé. Ils partirent en ville, dans le parc, puis dans la forêt et s'y enfoncèrent profondément.

\- Je n'en reviens qu'il est osé me cacher un truc pareil ! Je suis sa sœur, il m'avait promis de ne plus rien me cacher.

\- Comment on-t-il pu faire ça ? Ils n'ont aucun respect pour nous ou quoi ?

Ils déversèrent leur colère pendant une bonne heure, avant de se calmer et essayer de comprendre leurs amis. Ils finirent par entendre un bruit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent sur leur garde et tombèrent sur le shérif et Derek. Ils se détendirent et le shérif leur dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites au milieu de la forêt ?

\- Les promenades sont interdites ici ? _Répliqua Roy, il n'était pas d'humeur à être courtois_.

\- Non, mais on se demande juste ce que vous pouvez faire au milieu des bois, alors que nous sommes à la recherche d'un tueur en série.

\- Vous pensez qu'il se cache dans les bois ? _tenta Théa pour avoir des informations_.

\- Ce n'est pas vos affaires. _Répondit Derek_.

\- Très bien, donc si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous allons partir et retrouver nos amis.

Roy et Théa commencèrent à partir mais se sentir observés par les policiers justes derrière eux. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans y prêter attention. Derek et Stiles les regardèrent partir.

\- Tu penses qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec ces meurtres ? _fit Derek_

\- Rien n'est à exclure. Ils arrivent et les meurtres commencent, de plus tu m'as dit que Lydia entendait la mort autour d'Oliver ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait tué beaucoup de gens, pas qu'il continuait.

\- Rien n'est donc à exclure. On va les filer. On finira bien par découvrir quelque chose. Lydia et Malia se feront un plaisir de les espionner. Après tout c'est leur passe temps favori. Nous, on va continuer à creuser les pistes. Et ne mettons rien sur ordinateur, uniquement sur papier, il est trop facile de nous suivre sinon, nous mettrons tout sur ordinateur une fois l'enquête close.

\- Très bien Chef.

Ils partirent en rigolant.

 _ **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'attend vos avis pour la suite !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voilà la suite ! La rencontre entre nos clan !**_

Oliver et Félicity tentèrent de retrouver leurs amis dans la ville, ils les appelèrent plusieurs fois, mais aucun ne répondit. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter, même s'ils étaient capables de se défendre, ils pouvaient très bien être tombés dans un piège. Mais ils étaient à Beacon Hill, là où personne ne les connaissaient. Midi arriva et toujours aucune nouvelle, puis l'après-midi passa et le soir arriva. Ils commencèrent vraiment à se faire du souci pour eux. Ils les appelèrent et cette fois Théa daigna répondre :

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes où ? La nuit est tombée, on est inquiet.

\- On s'est se défendre, et maintenant on s'est ce qui peut nous tomber dessus, _lança Théa acide._

\- On n'a bien comprit qu'on vous avez blessé, mais donnez nous au moins une chance de nous faire pardonner en vous expliquant.

\- Vous êtes dans votre chambre ?

\- Non, on est dans le parc en train de vous chercher.

-On se retrouve à l'hôtel dans 20 minutes.

Et elle raccrocha. Oliver expliqua rapidement à Félicity et partirent pour l'hôtel afin de les rejoindre. Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre au bout de 15 minutes. Félicity s'assit sur le lit et Oliver faisait les cent pas.

-Oliver s'il te plaît arrête. Ils vont arriver et on va leur expliquer.

\- Oui, mais s'ils ne comprennent pas ? J'avais promis de ne plus rien cacher à Théa, j'ai failli cette promesse, encore une fois. _Fit-il en laissant tomber ces bras le long du corps et en baissant la tête._

Félicity se leva et alla le prendre dans ces bras.

\- C'est ta sœur, jamais elle ne t'en voudra à ce point là. Elle finira par te pardonner, et si elle te pardonne Roy le fera aussi. Ils sont nos amis et famille.

Oliver sourit à sa remarque et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres. Il se détendit et finit par se poser sur le lit aussi. Félicity se mit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, il lui prit les mains et les serra entre les siennes et attendirent. Seulement au bout d'une demi-heure, ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Ils vérifièrent dans l'autre chambre. Ils finirent par les appeler. Ce fut une autre voix que celle de Roy au de Théa qui répondu, une voix d'homme :

\- Oliver Queen, c'est un honneur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? et où est ma sœur ?

\- Ne vous en faîte pas. Ils sont les deux vivants. _Félicity s'activa sur sa tablette pour tracer l'appel, Oliver tenta de gagner un maximum de temps._

\- Je répète ma question : qui êtes-vous ?

\- Un homme avec de pauvre revenu qui a du mal à succomber à toutes sortes de besoins. Mais ta sœur peut m'aider à en satisfaire au moins un. Pour l'autre, je te propose 10 000 dollars, pour demain.

Oliver tourna le regard vers Félicity qui lui fit signe de tenir encore quelques secondes.

\- Vous êtes au courant qu'il est impossible de réunir une telle somme en si peu de temps ?

\- Tout est possible, quand on le souhaite. Sinon, je crains de devoir vous envoyer un petit rappel, comme une main par exemple.

\- Vous êtes le meurtrier qui à tué cet homme il y a deux jours ?

\- Non pas du tout M. Queen. Je vous l'ai dit j'ai juste besoin de satisfaire quelques besoins.

\- Comment avez-vous pu les attraper seul ? _sa voix frissonna de rage._

\- Lorsque l'une est assommée et qu'une arme et pointé sur vous. Vous finissez par obéir.

\- Où je dois déposer l'argent ?

\- Je vous rappellerai. _Félicity lui fit un signe comme quoi elle l'avait localisé._

\- Très bien, je vous retrouve demain alors.

\- Bonne soirée, M. Queen.

\- Bon sang, dis moi où il est que j'aille lui éclaté la face.

Il était pire qu'un lion en cage, il partit direct chercher son équipement. Il posa le sac sur le lit, sortit sa tenue et son arme et se prépara en un temps record.

\- Je conduis, tu es trop énervé pour ça. Et, moins de monde verront Arrow ici mieux se sera.

Oliver acquiesça. Il mit sa capuche et alla à la voiture sans se faire repérer. Félicity roula vite mais prudemment. En 10 minutes, ils furent à l'endroit que Félicity avait repéré, un vieille entrepôt désaffecté. Oliver se précipita dedans. Il repéra rapidement les lieux et trouva Roy et Théa attaché dos à dos par une simple corde. Un autre homme était assis dos à eux devant un ordinateur. Il banda son arc, mais n'eut le loisir de tirer, Théa et Roy avaient réussi à se libérer. Ils se déplacèrent sans bruit jusqu'à l'homme en question et le maîtrisèrent en moins de deux. Oliver sortit de l'ombre et signala sa présence, ils se retournèrent pour le fixer.

\- On s'est fait avoir comme des bleues. _Râla Roy_

\- C'est même plus comme des bleues, c'est même pire que ça. Comment on n'a pas pu le voir venir ? _En rajouta Théa_.

\- Vous êtes vivant et vous n'avez rien c'est le principal. Rentrons maintenant.

Ils sortirent et suivirent Oliver vers la voiture où Félicity les attendait. Elle leurs sauta au cou, heureuse qu'ils n'aient rien. Le couple apprécia cet élan de tendresse et rendirent l'étreinte à Félicity. Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, Félicity appela le poste pour prévenir du kidnapping et de l'homme responsable qui était inconscient dans un entrepôt. Roy et Théa racontèrent comment ils ont pu se faire avoir. L'homme les avait attaqués par derrière les menaçant d'une arme à feu. N'ayant pas leur matériel ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Il les avait emmenés vers l'entrepôt et avait fini par assommer Théa puis Roy dans la foulé avant de les attacher. Théa et Roy ne cessaient de se plaindre d'avoir été aussi négligeant. Oliver et Félicity les rassuraient comme ils pouvaient leurs disant que de toute façon ils étaient impossible d'être 24h/24 sur ses gardes. Au bout d'une heure, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Oliver et Félicity partirent dans leur chambre, ils s'allongèrent pour s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Roy et Théa, qui étaient calmés, se changèrent et se couchèrent, Théa allongeait sur Roy qui referma les bras sur elle.

Au réveil, Félicity reçu un coup de téléphone du shérif lui disant de le retrouver avec ses amis à une adresse bien précise. Ils se levèrent et partirent réveiller Théa et Roy. Une demi heure après, ils étaient tous prêt à partir au rendez vous. Ils mirent un peu de temps à trouver la bonne adresse, ils atterrirent devant un immeuble, il semblait fraîchement rénové. Ils virent la voiture du shérif devant ainsi qu'une autre voiture noire et une moto blanche. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, et allèrent à l'appartement indiqué par le shérif. Une fois devant la porte, ils n'eurent pas besoin de frapper que Derek venait de leur ouvrir les invitant à entrer. Une fois leur surprise passé, ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et virent le shérif ainsi que Lydia et une autre femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

\- Bonjour. _Lança le Shérif._ Vous vous posez sans doute la question : pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ici et non au poste ?

\- La question qu'on se pose serait plutôt : pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas seul avec vous et Derek ?

\- C'est vraie. _Répondit le Shérif_. Vous connaissez déjà Derek et sa femme Lydia, voici ma femme Malia, et moi c'est Stiles. On sera amené à se côtoyer souvent donc autant que vous sachiez nos noms.

\- Pardon ? _Lança Roy._

 _-_ En quoi on sera amené à se côtoyer souvent ?

 _-_ Vous êtes suspect dans le meurtre qui a eu lieu. Mais d'après ce que Lydia et Malia nous ont dit nous commençons à douter.

 _-_ Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont vues exactement ?

 _-_ Roy et Théa se faire enlever, puis Oliver et Félicity venir les chercher. Et vous ne complotiez pas pour quitter la ville, depuis mon interdiction.

 _-_ Comment vous savez ça ? Et comment ça vous nous avez vu quand nous sommes allés chercher Théa et Roy ? _S'inquiéta Félicity_

\- Elles vous ont vue entrer dans la voiture et retourné à l'hôtel, donc elles ont vue Oliver en Arrow.

Le groupe se pétrifia. Comment ils avaient fait pour en pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient espionnés ? Roy et Théa avaient donc raison. Ils ne purent rien dire. Oliver tenta de prendre la parole, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Lydia prit une voix douce et leur dit :

\- Ne vous en faite pas. Nous savons garder un secret. Ne pas dire que la Team Arrow est à Beacon Hill est un secret que nous pouvons garder sans soucis.

\- Depuis quand vous nous espionnez ?

\- Depuis que nous vous avons croisé dans la forêt. _Sortie Derek._

\- Vous êtes fort.

\- En faite, ce n'est pas toute à fait exact. _Dit Malia._

 _-_ Comment ça ? _Fit Stiles en se tournant vers elle_

\- Disons que comme Lydia avait eut un… pressentiment ? _Lydia acquiesça aux dires_. Et avec le meurtre qui suivait. Nous les avons surveillés depuis cette période.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on se sentait observé au restaurant.

\- C'est ça. On vous suivait tout ce temps.

\- Vous êtes vraiment doués, pour que l'on ne vous est pas remarqué. _Remarqua Oliver_

\- Disons que nous avons l'habitude. _Fit Lydia avec un clin d'œil pour sa partenaire._ Et nous avons quelques avantages.

\- Comme quoi ? _Dit Théa plein de curiosité_

\- Comme quelque chose que vous ne serez pas. _Répondit Stiles._ On vous a fait venir pour savoir si vous pourriez nous filer un coup de main. Nous avons l'habitude de ce genre de galère mais un coup de main ne serait pas de refus.

\- Si on peut quitter la ville plus vite. _Fit Oliver platonique._

Le téléphone de Stiles sonna, il décrocha rapidement :

\- Shérif Stilinski.

Le regard de Stiles changea radicalement, il s'assombrit. Plus le temps passé plus le Shérif ne semblait vouloir sortir de ces gondes. Il remercia l'interlocuteur et précisa qu'il arrivait avec son adjoint et une équipe de spécialiste. Il raccrocha et leur dit d'une voix dénué d'émotion :

\- On a un autre corps. Brûlé vif sur un bûcher, d'après le légiste la victime était vivante où moment de brûler, et le meurtre date de moins de deux heures. On nous attend sur place.

Sur ces paroles, il prit la direction de la porte suivi par le reste de sa meute. Mais le groupe de Starling City, resta un instant immobile. Frappé par la froideur dont venait Stiles de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ils se regardèrent, ne se sentant pas à l'aise du tout.

\- Alors vous venez ? _Leur lança Malia, depuis la porte_.

La meute les attendait, ils finirent par venir et se retrouvèrent devant l'immeuble. Etant venu à pied, ils durent se repartir dans les voitures. Stiles prit la voiture du Shérif, avec Oliver, Félicity et Théa, Roy monta dans la Camaro de Derek et Lydia et Malia prirent la moto. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de crime, descendirent des voitures et partirent vers le bûcher. Stiles les présenta comme une équipe de spécialistes et personne n'osa le défier du contraire. En avançant, Félicity s'accrocha un peu plus au bras d'Oliver qui mettait une main sur la sienne pour la rassurer elle et lui-même. Théa et Roy firent de même, pas pressaient de voir l'état du corps. La meute elle semblait bien plus à l'aise qu'eux, aucun ne montrait du dégout sur le visage et s'accroupir comme un seul homme autour du corps.

\- C'est horrible, _lança Félicity_.

\- Nous avons malheureusement déjà vu pire. _Fit Derek d'une voix neutre._ Pourquoi le brûler vif ?

\- Avant c'était les sorciers qu'on brûler vif. _Fit Théa._

\- Répète ça ! _Lança Stiles en relevant soudainement la tête._

\- Quoi ? _Fit Théa confuse du regard que le Shérif lui lança._

\- Tu as bien parlée de sorciers ? _Continua Stiles._

\- Heu… oui.

Stiles se releva et commença à faire les cent pas. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, les pièces du puzzle se mettait petit à petit en place dans sa tête. Il finit par se tourner vers Derek et lui demanda :

\- Comment les loups-garous étaient tués avant ?

\- En leur plantant une épée d'argent en plein cœur. Pourquoi ?

\- Si les sorciers sont brûlés vif, les loups-garous empalés d'une épée en argent, quelle créature tuons nous en leur coupant la tête ?

\- Des vampires, _répondit du tac au tac Lydia_.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certaines, ils ne connaissaient pas la verveine avant. Pour eux seul le fait de couper la tête les tué à coup sûr.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence mais elle doit être vérifiée.

\- Excusez nous mais de quoi vous parlez juste ? Vous voulez dire que ces personnes mortes étaient un vampire et un sorcier ? _Fit Oliver_

La meute se regarda, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas courant de quoi leur monde est peuplé. Ils devaient leur dire leur sécurité était en jeu. C'est Lydia qui l'annonça :

\- On sait que ça peut-être déconcertant mais…

\- Le problème n'est pas de savoir que des vampires, loups-garous et autres créatures vivent parmi nous, ça on le sait. Mais en revanche, comment faites-vous pour savoir ce qu'ils sont alors qu'ils sont morts ? _Coupa Félicity._

La meute fut stupéfaite de ce que venait de leur dire Félicity. Mais en attendant, Malia se repris plus vite que les autres et répondit :

\- Une fois morte, nous avons aucun moyen à notre disposition pour savoir ce que la créature était.

\- Il temps Derek de rappelait ton super pote des cavernes. _Lança Stiles._

Derek sourit à l'allusion, mais Stiles avait raison. Toute la meute se regarda en ayant comprit de qui Stiles voulait parler. En revanche, le groupe de Starling l'ignora et se posèrent une question. Qui est le pote des cavernes ?

 _ **Vous avez déjà tous deviné qui était ce « pote des cavernes », n'est-ce pas ? Des reviews des reviews ! J'en ai besoin pour continuer !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**La suite ! Une grande et belle explication pour nos amis de Starling city !**_

 _ **Je veux dire un grand merci à Sanga36, qui me laisse une super review à chaque chapitre et qui me donne des idées ! Merci encore !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse à la lecture !**_

Ils quittèrent la scène de crime et reprirent la direction du loft des Hale. Une fois arrivé, ils virent Derek chercher une feuille et un stylo, ainsi qu'un briquet. Il écrivit rapidement quelque chose sur la feuille, puis se mit assis en tailleur au milieu du loft Lydia en face de lui. Le groupe était intrigué par ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais ne dit rien et laissa faire. Lydia sortie un couteau de sa poche et entailla la main de Derek, Félicity fit un cri de surprise en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Stiles leur disait de ne pas s'inquiété que Derek serai guérit dans quelques secondes. Ils froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension, et retournèrent leur regard vers Derek et Lydia. Il fit coulait de son sang sur la feuille puis l'embrasa, il prit ensuite les mains de Lydia et ils fermèrent les yeux ensemble. La fumée devint bleue comme le feu puis disparu et se dissipa doucement.

Lydia et Derek rouvrirent les yeux se levèrent et alla rejoindre le groupe. Oliver posa la question :

\- Êtes-vous un sorcier et une sorcière ?

\- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais un de mes amis les plus proches en est un. Quand nous étions jeunes, il nous à liée avec un sortilège permettant de communiquer de cette manière. Dans quelques instants, il pourra lire le message que j'ai écrit et nous rejoindra rapidement.

\- Sérieusement vous pouvez faire ça ? _Fit Roy, plus que surpris_

\- Moi ainsi que ma femme. Ils se sont liés aussi avant qu'il ne parte, par mesure de précaution.

\- C'est une blague ? _Lança Théa sous le choc de ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer._

\- Il dit la vérité. Vous êtes au courant mais vous n'avez jamais vue de créature surnaturelle ? _Demanda Lydia._

\- Disons qu'eux le savent depuis hier seulement, et Félicity et moi depuis quelques années mais nous avons jamais eu de problème de la sorte. C'est un ami qui nous a mis au courant.

\- Je vois, en tout cas il serait bien que vous sachiez ce que nous sommes aussi. _Fit Stiles_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait une expression des plus sérieuses et fit un signe à Malia pour qu'elle commence. Elle fixa le groupe de Starling et se transforma devant eux :

\- Moi, je suis un coyote garou, j'ai les mêmes caractéristiques que les loups-garous.

Le groupe de Starling recula sous le choc et firent les gros yeux. Oliver et Félicity semblèrent moins surpris que Roy et Théa mais restèrent quand même surpris. Malia redevint humaine et tourna le regard vers Derek, qui se transforma à son tour.

\- Ma famille est une famille de loups garous depuis des générations. De plus, nous avons une capacité qu'aucun autre loup garou n'a : nous pouvons nous changer entièrement en loup. Mais ça je ne vous ferez pas la démonstration.

\- Pourquoi ? _Questionna Oliver._

-Parce que lorsque je me transforme, je perds mes vêtement et je redevins humain nu.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que mon marie se retrouve nu devant d'autre personne que moi. _Lança Lydia_

Derek tourna la tête vers sa femme en redevenant humain. Il lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait « pas devant des inconnu ». Lydia sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis se tourna vers le groupe et leur lança :

\- Ma famille regroupe plus des Banshee. Ce que je suis, _elle fit apparaître ces yeux blancs_. Je suis une messagère de la Mort. Je possède plusieurs pouvoirs : manipulation mentales, guérison, onde de choc et prémonition de mort. C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé avec Malia de vous suivre. En vous regardant j'ai vue le nombre important de mort autour de vous et j'ai préféré prendre les devants.

Le groupe resta ébahit par ce qu'il venait de voir, mais Roy resta septique quand aux fameux pouvoirs de Lydia, particulièrement la manipulation mentale et demanda une preuve. Lydia le fixa et murmura quelques mots que personne ne comprit.

Roy se tourna alors vers Théa, celle-ci le fixa, il mit un genou à terre et fit comme s'il avait une boîte dans la main, il prit une voix des plus douces que personne ne lui connaissait :

\- Théa Queen, depuis que je t'ai volé ton sac dans la rue lors de notre première rencontre, j'ai ressentit comme un spasme se répandre dans tout mon corps. Et quand tu m'as fixé la première fois, j'ai vue à quel point tu étais une femme magnifique. Puis nous sommes sortie ensemble, tu m'as soutenu quelque soit les épreuves et mon obstination pour Arrow, _Théa eut un léger sourire_. Et tu es partis par ma faute, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se déchirer, il était brisé, mais tu es revenu, bien plus forte qu'avant. A ce moment j'ai su que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Je suis complètement son ton charme depuis des années et je veux que le monde entier sache ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu es ma lumière, mon souffle, ma vie. Sans toi, vivre n'a aucun sens. Tu es une femme extraordinaire, forte et courageuse en plus d'être radieuse. Alors Théa Queen je te pose la question que je veux te poser depuis des mois : veux-tu m'épouser ?

Tout le monde resta figé devant la déclaration de Roy. Théa avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais Roy ne lui avait fait une déclaration pareille. Oliver était plus qu'impressionnait par ce qu'il venait de voir, il était plus choqué par ce qu'avait fait Lydia plutôt que Roy. Félicity était dans le même état d'esprit qu'Oliver. Quand à la meute, ils fixèrent Lydia qui souriait de malice. Ce fut Derek qui rompit le silence en s'adressant à sa femme :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher ? Tu ne pouvais pas lui demander un truc plus simple ?

\- Ben quoi, _répondit Lydia_. C'est lui qui voulait une preuve. Mais je te rassure, _elle avança d'une démarche féline vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille_ , ta demande était bien plus belle que celle-là.

Il sourit fier de ce que venait de lui dire Lydia. Malia secoua la tête en ayant parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle avait dit et le répéta à Stiles qui ne pu s'empêcher une remarque :

\- Incroyable le pouvoir qu'elle a sur toi. On se pose plus la question de qui porte la culotte chez vous.

Ils rirent tous. Roy reprit ces esprits et regarda autour de lui en se relevant et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que je faisais à genou ? _Théa tourna son regard vers lui._ Et pourquoi as-tu les larmes aux yeux ? Elle m'a fait dire quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est le cas,…

\- Non, tu m'as juste fais la plus belle demande en mariage que je n'ai jamais vue. _Fit Théa en lui prenant la main._

Roy ouvrit en grand les yeux, et avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait vraiment fais ça ? Il n'a jamais était du genre démonstratif, et là il avait fais une demande en mariage devant des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine et surtout devant le frère de Théa ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'elle à dans la tête cette Lydia ? Il regarda Oliver qui le fixa d'un regard qui signifiait « n'y pense même pas ». Il baissa les yeux rapidement :

\- Désolé de la demande. J'aurai peut-être du me taire en demandant des preuves.

\- Ouais t'aurais du. _Fit Oliver en croisant les bras ses yeux lançant des éclairs._

\- Oli, je t'en pris. Je suis assez grande de toute façon. _Répliqua Théa en fixant son frère._

\- Même pas en rêve Théa. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble il y a pas deux jours.

\- Ne commence pas à faire ton frère protecteur ! Je sais me défendre maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je te fiche la paix ! _Répliqua du tac au tac Oliver_

 _-_ De toute façon, c'était juste une démonstration des pouvoir de Lydia, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous les regards partirent en direction de Lydia, toujours dans les bras de Derek un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Elle les laissa mijoter un peu avant de répondre :

\- Oui, je lui ai demandé de faire une demande ne mariage à Théa. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de chat ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. _Lança Malia._

\- C'est une expression chérie. _Fit Stiles._

\- Oh. _Elle aperçu le regard intrigué des autres sur elle._ Excusez moi, j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie en coyote donc c'est un peu compliqué parfois.

\- Okay. _Fit Félicity, puis elle s'adressa à Stiles_. Et vous vous êtes ?

\- Je suis la plus compliqué de toute les créatures que vous pouvez ou pensez connaître. Mais je suis aussi la plus répandu et de loin sur cette Terre. Je suis un homo sapiens sapiens, descendant direct d'ancêtre les plus dangereux appelés dinosaure. Et…

\- Stiles ! _L'arrêta Derek._

\- Quoi ? Ils me demandent ce que je suis, je réponds.

\- Vous êtes normal quoi ? Je veux dire humain. _Lança Théa_

\- C'est exactement ça. _Répondit Stiles en souriant._ Vous devriez aller dans la police.

Ils rigolèrent tous. Puis, la meute leur expliqua les caractéristiques des créatures qu'ils étaient, leurs forces comme leur faiblesse. Ainsi, ils seraient plus évidents pour eux de se défendre. Ils finirent de parler dans la soirée, et décidèrent de manger ensemble pour finir les conversations. Lydia alla dans la cuisine pour faire un repas correct, Stiles alla l'aider tout comme Oliver et Théa. Félicity, Roy, Derek et Malia restèrent dans le salon pour continuer à parler.

\- Pourquoi Oliver est partie donner un coup de main à la cuisine ? Je croyais qu'il ne savait pas faire à manger. _Fit Roy_

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Théa et Oliver avaient toujours des serviteurs chez eux qu'ils ne savaient pas cuisiner. Ils sont de très bons cuisiniers. _Corrigea Félicity._

\- C'est comme Stiles et Lydia, ils sont de fin cuisiniers. Derek aussi, même s'il ne veut pas que ça se sache.

\- Merci Malia, il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à garder un secret.

\- Allez cousin, fais pas cette tête.

\- Cousin ? _Releva Félicity_.

\- Oui, mon oncle à eu une aventure avec une femme et Malia est née 9 mois après. Mon oncle ne l'a su que 16 ans plus tard. Autrement dis il y a quelques années seulement.

\- Et il est où en ce moment ?

\- Dans un asile pour détraquée surnaturelle. _Lança Malia, presque joyeusement_.

\- Et pourquoi il est là-bas ? Désolé, je me mêle de ce qu'il ne me regarde pas. C'est une habitude qui faudrait vraiment que j'arrive à me débarrasser, mais difficile de le faire quand on fait ça depuis des années. Mais rien n'est jamais perdu,…

\- Respire Félicity ! _Lança Oliver depuis la cuisine._

Elle n'avait pas prit sa respiration depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler. Elle respira un bon coup et fit assez fort pour être entendu d'Oliver :

\- Merci.

\- Quand tu veux. _Répondit-il_

\- Vous parlez toujours aussi vite et toujours autant ? _Demanda Derek_.

\- Et encore vous n'avez rien entendu, _fit Roy en levant les sourcils, il se prit un coup de coude de la part de Félicity._

\- Je vois, _continua Derek en souriant._ Pour répondre à votre question, s'il est enfermé c'est pour plusieurs raisons : meurtre de ma sœur et de plusieurs autres personnes, et tentative de voler le pouvoir d'un véritable Alpha, c'est-à-dire Scott. C'est du à son coma.

\- Ca ne rigole pas dans votre famille.

Dans la cuisine, Oliver souri après avoir reprit Félicity avec son débit impressionnant de paroles. C'est sa sœur qui le tira de sa rêverie :

\- Et Roméo, arrête de penser à ta Juliette et viens me filer un coup de main.

\- Tu vois Lydia, il n'y a pas que moi qui parle tout le temps. _Lança Stiles._

\- Chacun ces démons, _répondit Lydia_.

Et rirent et continuèrent de préparer le repas dans la même ambiance. Lorsque tout fut prêt, ils passèrent tous à table et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Lorsque Derek et Malia s'arrêtèrent de manger et fixèrent la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie ? _Firent Stiles et Lydia_.

Ils firent signe vers la porte et se levèrent pour se mettre devant, Lydia se plaça à côté de Derek et Stiles à côté de Malia. Le groupe de Starling s'étaient levé aussi. Oliver se plaçant devant Félicity dans une posture défensive. Et Roy se plaça également devant Théa. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils virent un homme en jean noir, t-shirt blanc, veste et mitaine en cuir. Il s'avança et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Oliver et compagnie font là ? Même si je suis plus que ravie de vous revoir.

 _ **Alors ? S'il vous plait laissez moi une review ! J'en ai plus que besoin, ça motive et donne envie d'écrire ! Alors le carré blanc en dessous et à vous !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

Félicity couru et se jeta dans ces bras. David la réceptionna sans mal et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Félicity ne daigne le lâcher et lui dire :

\- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

\- C'est surtout nos soirées agitaient, pas vrais ? _Elle sourit_

\- C'est vrai que se retrouver seule après ça n'a pas était évident.

Ils rigolèrent, et David finit par aller voir le reste de la bande, ignorant le regard d'incompréhension que lui lança Oliver. Il salua Derek d'une longue accolade, Lydia lui fit un câlin auquel il répondit :

\- Fait attention, je te rappelle que tu as un marie quelque peu jaloux sur les bords.

\- Il me fait suffisamment confiance. Ce n'est pas comme si les hommes me bouffaient des yeux dans la rue.

\- Pardon ? _lança Derek en haussant un sourcil._

\- Et ce n'est pas comme si ces collègues admirent son joli postérieur.

David sourit et quitta les bras de Lydia pour allé voir Stiles et Malia. Lydia, elle, se retrouva dans les bras de Derek qui râler plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. Après une salutation au couple Stilinski, il se tourna vers Oliver et lui sourit à pleine dent :

\- Comment va mon archer préféré ? _Fit-il en le prenant dans ces bras_. Je ne t'es pas trop manqué ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Tu me connais, j'étais trop occupé pour penser à toi.

\- Même pas vrai. _Répondit du tac au tac David_

Il se tourna ensuite vers Théa et Roy qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha de Théa et lui tendit la main :

\- Je suppose que tu es Théa, la sœur d'Oliver ?

Elle prit sa main et lui dit que c'était exact. Il ferma les yeux rapidement et les rouvrit tout de suite. Il sourit satisfait, puis il se tourna vers Roy et lui dit en lui tendant la main :

\- Enchanté Roy. _Il fut bouche bé et serra sa main en retour_. Oui je sais qui tu es. Je devais m'assurer que je pouvais parler de chose peu commune en votre présence. _Il s'adressa ensuite à Théa_. Désolé d'avoir violé votre intimité en lisant vos pensées.

\- Vous avez lu mes pensées ? _Fit Théa ahurie_

\- C'est un de mes pouvoirs. Je m'appelle David Johnson et je suis un sorcier. J'ai vécu à Beacon Hill pendant des années, ma famille et celle de Derek était très proche. J'ai disparut de la circulation grâce à Félicity depuis des années et depuis je vis en ermite. Mais je tiens à préciser, _il se tourna vers Stiles_ , que j'étais déjà à Beacon Hill, c'est pourquoi je suis arrivé si vite, avant que tu ne pose la question. _Stiles sourit_.

\- C'est vrai que je voulais te la poser. Mais du coup j'en est une autre : Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- J'ai eu une vision. Vous savez tous quel est le rôle d'un sorcier ?

\- En faite, non. C'est un détail que ne nous a pas dit. _Lança Oliver_

\- Exact. Le sorcier est en quelque sorte un gardien de la Nature, il veuille sur son équilibre. A l'origine lorsque les premières créatures surnaturelles sont apparues, la Nature a choisis de retrouver son équilibre en créant des sorciers. Nous sommes amenés à rétablir l'équilibre si besoin. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette vision. En creusant un peu, j'ai découvert que cette énergie venait encore de Beacon Hill. L'équilibre est de nouveau menacé. Quelqu'un est encore en train d'enfreindre les règles de la nature.

\- Dans quel sens ? _Lança Derek_

\- Cette personne créait ces propres créatures. Je suis sûr que notre sorcier de la dernière fois est dans le coup. J'ai ressentit son énergie. Et maintenant qu'il sait que je le cherche il doit savoir que je suis ici.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. _Lança Théa_

\- En faîte, je crois que aucun d'entre nous n'a comprit. _Ajouta Félicity_

\- Très bien, je vais faire plus simple. Il y a plus d'un an, j'étais venu assister au mariage de Lydia et Derek, mais un sorcier corrompu par son pouvoir menait des expériences sur des loups garous pour les rendre plus fort. Nous avons stoppé ces activités mais lui nous a échappé. Depuis, je le cherche pour l'empêcher de continuer comme ça. Apparemment, il a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure en créant ces propres créatures.

\- Je comprends mieux.

\- Par contre, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? Vous ne semblez pas au courant de tout ça. Derek ?

\- Nous n'étions pas au courant. Au début, c'est seulement pour une affaire que nous t'avons appelé. Nous avons deux cadavres sur les bras, un qui c'est fait couper la tête et un brûlé vif.

David frissonna lorsqu'il parlait de brûlé vif. Il ferma les yeux des souvenirs l'envahit et il réprima un visage de dégout. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et le visage de Derek apparu devant lui. Il sourit et remercia son ami d'un regard, lui seul savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs et lança :

\- En quoi je peux vous aider ?

\- Es tu capable de savoir ce que les personnes sont même morte ? _Fit Stiles_

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Nous avons besoin de savoir si ces personnes étaient un vampire et un…

\- Sorcier. J'ai compris. Montrez-moi les corps et je vous le dirais.

Sur ceux, ils partirent tous. David se trouva dans la même voiture qu'Oliver et Félicity. Sur le chemin, Oliver semblait à ailleurs, comme s'il était dans les vapes. Dès que Félicity lui parla, il l'ignora ou lui répondit simplement.

\- Un problème, Oliver ? _Lança David_

\- Aucun.

\- Tu es encore plus grognon qu'avant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Nouvelle rupture amoureuse ?

Oliver lui lança un regard noir, et Félicity lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Ben quoi ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue comme ça, il venait de rompre pour de bon avec Sara.

\- Il n'y a pas de danger avec Sara maintenant de toute façon. Elle est morte. _Annonça Oliver._

\- Oh, je vois, désolé.

Il vit Félicity poser sa main sur la sienne et la serrer. Oliver sourit légèrement au contact, mais se referma direct. Il garda quand même la main de Félicity dans la sienne. David leva un sourcil et regarda Félicity qui le fixait et il comprit. Ils étaient en couple. Il sourit et lui lança un regard qui signifiait « Enfin ». Il se retourna vers la route, même s'il n'avait toujours pas comprit le mauvais caractère d'Oliver. Une fois à la morgue de l'hôpital, Derek et Stiles ouvrirent les coffres comprenant les cadavres. David s'approcha, il posa sa main sur le premier corps, celui sans tête. Il prononça quelques mots, puis une forme se forma au dessus du corps. On put voir la victime formé de fumé, les canines plus grandes que la normale, et des yeux jaunes flamboyants. La fumée se dissipa et David recula du corps le regard horrifié :

\- C'est impossible ! Ce n'est juste pas possible.

\- Tu peux être plus précis ? _Fit Stiles._

David se tourna vers le groupe, son regard les fit tous reculer. Un regard de terreur, il semblait perdu, le regard d'un homme comme si son plus grand cauchemar se réalisé. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche et dire :

\- Cette personne était un vampire, mais aussi un loup garou.

Le groupe avala difficilement sa salive. Même la meute qui était habitué à ce genre de chose en était estomaquée. Le groupe de Starling quand à eux ne comprirent pas forcément ce que cela représenté, ni l'importance de cette nouvelle. Ils furent quand même surpris que de telle créature puissent exister. Roy finit par rompre le silence :

\- Est-ce que c'est possible d'être comme ça ?

Tous le fixèrent, David pris un regard dur et hurla presque :

\- C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Ces créatures ont était fusionné, ce sorcier ne les créait pas, il fusionne des êtres ! C'est une grave violation des lois. Ce sorcier ne paie rien pour attendre.

\- David. _Fit Félicity en s'avança vers lui_. Calme-toi. On le retrouvera et on s'en occupera, et tu rétabliras l'équilibre.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et David se détendit. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ces yeux avait viré au pourpre et que des objets commençaient à voler dans la salle. Il referma les yeux et ils les firent tous descendre tranquillement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait retrouvé son état normal. Il fit un petit sourire à Félicity et alla vers le deuxième cadavre. Oliver avait observé toute la scène et finit par croiser les bras, et essaya au maximum de cacher sa frustration. David fit le même sortilège sur le deuxième corps et la fumée prit un air moins menaçant. Tout ce qu'elle représentait été une femme au regard plutôt doux, des feuilles de vigne sur le bras et une flamme dans son autre main. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, David baissa la tête et ferma les yeux avant de dire :

\- Cette femme était une sorcière et un druide.

Sa voix semblait brisée. Il posa ses deux mains sur la table où le corps se situait comme pour se tenir. On avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer, Derek s'avança en sentant les larmes couler sur les joues de son ami. Il mit une main sur son dos. Ce dernier se retourna, des larmes sillonnés ses joues, il tomba sur le torse de Derek et celui-ci referma ses bras autour de lui. Lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux, cette femme il l'avait reconnu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se dégagea de Derek et expliqua finalement son comportement :

\- Cette femme était un membre de ma famille. Je pensais qu'elle avait périt dans l'incendie avec les autres.

\- Qui était-ce ? _Fit Félicity_

\- Ma sœur, Jane. C'était une femme bien et forte, elle avait un caractère bien trempée. _Il sourit en disant cela_. Je crois même qu'elle avait le béguin pour toi Derek.

\- Déconne ? _Fit Derek en ouvrant en grand la bouche._

\- Elle me demandait sans cesse quand tu venais et elle a voulu savoir ce que tu pensais d'elle. Mais elle s'est vite rendu compte que tu serais juste comme un frère.

\- Elle n'avait pas tord, elle était comme une sœur. Elle s'entendait tellement bien avec Cora.

Les deux amis se sourirent puis se retourna vers le groupe. Félicity lança un regard d'excuse à David, ce dernier lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Bon maintenant que nous avons plus de renseignement sur ces personnes, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Il se fait tard, nous reprendrons demain. _Lança Stiles_. Derek tu loges David ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bien, alors nous nous retrouvons demain matin devant le poste. Nous verrons ce que l'on fait.

Sur ces paroles tous reprirent le chemin de leur maison ou de leur chambre. Une fois à l'hôtel, Roy et Théa discutèrent encore de la journée et des événements qui en découlé. Ils se couchèrent peu de temps après dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une fois dans leur chambre, Oliver enleva rapidement son haut et se coucha direct sans attendre Félicity qui était encore en train de se changer. Elle finit par se coucher, Oliver lui tournant le dos. Elle tenta de mettre sa main sur sa hanche pour le faire réagir, il enleva sa main et se recoucha. Cette dernière blessait se leva et alluma la lumière.

\- Félicity,… _Commença Oliver, mais elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse continuer_

\- Non, ne commence pas à râler et dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas !

\- Rien tout va bien, on peut dormir maintenant ?

Il se recoucha mais Félicity était déterminé à savoir la vérité. Elle tira la couverture et avant même qu'il ne puisse faire une réflexion elle sortie en criant :

\- N'essai même pas de te plaindre. Depuis que David est arrivé tu fais la gueule, tu es distant et sec. Tu n'es pas content de le revoir ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si que je suis content, mais…

Il s'arrêta ne sachant comment formuler la suite, il fixa le regard de Félicity et cru vaciller tellement elle semblait en colère. Il se leva et se plaça devant elle, espérant trouver du courage, mais il n'en trouva pas plus. Cette femme le faisait perdre tout ces moyens. Il finit par inspirer profondément et sortir d'une traite :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre David et toi ?

\- Pardon ? _fit Félicity en levant un sourcil_

\- Quelle était ta relation avec David ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces « soirées agitées » dont vous parliez ?

Félicity secoua la tête et commença à sourire puis à rigoler. Oliver ne comprit ce qui la fit rire et se sentit vexer. Il croisa les bras et lui lança un regard noir :

\- Ton petit numéro pour impressionner ne marche pas avec moi, Oliver Queen. Ces « soirées agitées » comme tu dis, c'est des soirées où David et moi on était en plein débat, soit pour une raison quelconque soit pour savoir ce qu'on regarderait le soir à la télé. Et si je suis aussi proche de lui c'est parce qu'il a passé plusieurs semaines chez moi, on parlait beaucoup. Il sait autant de chose sur moi que toi tu n'en sais.

Oliver ferma les yeux et recula jusqu'à s'assoir sur le lit, la tête entre ces mains. Mais quel crétin il était ! Pourquoi faire un tel cinéma pour ça ? Il sentit deux mains prendre ces poignets et les éloigner de son visage. Il vit le visage de Félicity illuminé d'un sourire, il se sentit ridicule et n'osa pas dire. C'est elle qui reprit la parole :

\- Je ne te savais pas jaloux. _Fit-elle en souriant_

\- Quand il s'agit de toi je ne peux pas me contrôler. _Répondit-il d'une petite voix_

Félicity sourit puis l'embrassa. Ils finirent par se coucher et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oliver serrant Félicity comme s'il allait la perdre et elle souriant devant l'attitude jalouse d'Oliver.

 _ **Alors ? Je veux tout savoir ! Vos avis et impressions ! Absolument tout !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, peu d'action et pas mal de blabla entre personnage !**_

David se leva le premier le lendemain. Il se fit un thé et prépara le café pour le couple qui dormait encore. Il s'assit sur le plan de travail, il avait très peu dormit, le visage de sa sœur venait se matérialisé dès qu'il les fermait. Il décida de se laissé aller, il ferma les yeux, aussitôt sa sœur apparu, mais cette fois il ne les rouvrit pas. Il continua de fixer cette silhouette, sa sœur à toujours était une femme magnifique, grande et élancé. Il aurait tant voulu être avec elle, savoir qu'elle était en vie tout ce temps le bouffait intérieurement. Il aurait pu être avec elle, il aurait pu la protéger et l'empêcher de faire partie des expériences de ce fou. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, il le sécha rapidement puis rouvrit les yeux et guetta l'heure, 6h. Il était encore tôt, bien trop tôt. Il finit son thé et partie se changer, une fois habillé, il laissa un mot disant qu'il les rejoindrait au poste au alentour de 8h.

Il devait se défouler, il sortit et commença à courir. Une fois dans la forêt, il fit virer ces yeux au pourpre, et prit appuie sur des arbres et sauta d'arbre en arbre, forçant toujours plus pour aller plus loin. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, il atterri souffla un coup et hurla à plein poumon pour faire sortir la rage qu'il avait en lui, en hurlant des flammes l'entourèrent et s'éloignèrent. Plus il hurlait plus les flammes s'éloignèrent, lorsqu'il arrêta le sol autour de lui était carbonisé dans un périmètre d'une dizaine de mètre. Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle, il respira bruyamment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait dépensé autant d'énergie. Il reprit sa respiration et partit en direction du poste en marchant tranquillement. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux plus serein, mais avait toujours cette boule à l'estomac, cette boule de culpabilité qui le rongé. Il fallait qu'il parle à sa sœur, il en avait besoin.

Il arriva au poste au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, il vit tout le monde devant et regarda l'heure, 8h30. Il s'était absenté plus longtemps que prévue, ces vêtements portaient des marques de transpiration et il devait vraiment sentir le fauve. D'ailleurs, on lui fit bien comprendre :

\- Tu empestes ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? _Sortie Malia en se pinçant le nez_.

\- Je me suis défoulé. _Répondit-il._ Je me vais me changer et j'en est pour 2 secondes _._

Il regarda autour de lui, lorsqu'il ne vit personne, un nuage de fumée l'enveloppa et il en sortit vêtu d'une nouvelle tenue, pantalon noir, t-shirt blanc, kéfié noir et bleue ainsi que mitaine et bottine en cuir.

\- Maintenant, je suis prêt. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait shérif ?

\- On va se séparer. Derek, Malia et David faîte trois groupes et fouillé la forêt. Je reste au poste avec Félicity, pour faire des recherches, d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est une experte en informatique.

\- Je serais plus à l'aise que dans la forêt ça c'est sûr.

\- Bien répartissez vous et essayer de repérer une odeur ou une signature magique pour David.

Les groupes furent ainsi faits, Derek était avec Lydia et Roy, Malia avec Théa et David avec Oliver. Avant de partir, Oliver et Félicity partir en direction de la voiture pour donner à Roy son arc et flèches et à Théa ses épées, Oliver prit aussi son arc. Lydia avait ces couteaux à lancer au cas où. Et David s'assura que Derek, Malia et Stiles avaient leur pierre de communication, en cas d'urgence. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Oliver et David se retrouvèrent dans la forêt, ce dernier essaya de sentir de l'énergie du sorcier. Oliver était censé trouver des empreintes ou autre chose de pisteur, mais il semblait ailleurs, il voulu lancer la conversation, il ne parvient pas à trouver ces mots. Ce fut David qui débuta :

\- Alors ? Tu compte me dire ce qui n'allait pas hier ou tu te décide à démarrer la conversation que tu veux lancer depuis que nous sommes partie ? _Oliver le fixa, mais fut incapable de parler._ Ou on passe la matinée dans le silence le plus absolu. Très bien, ça me va.

Il reprit sa marche, en s'arrêtant de temps en temps. Mais Oliver continuait de ne rien faire. David l'interpella à nouveau :

\- Oliver, si c'est pour….

\- Je suis désolé. _David s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Oliver, le regard perdu._ Hier, j'étais plus que désagréable. C'est parce que j'étais jaloux.

\- Jaloux ? Mais de qui et pourquoi ?

\- De toi et de ta proximité avec Félicity. Quand tu es arrivé, elle t'a littéralement sauté dessus, quand tu étais énervé à la morgue son contact t'a calmé direct. C'est le genre de chose qu'elle me fait à moi et que j'ai du mal à supporter qu'elle le fasse sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et il y avait ces fameuse « soirées agitées ».

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Oui je suis sérieux ! _Hurla Oliver_. Je suis jaloux dès qu'il s'agit de Félicity, je ne supporte pas qu'un autre homme s'intéresse à elle.

\- Oliver. Félicity est mon amie et j'ai vécu chez elle durant des semaines, c'était mon seul repère depuis la mort de ma famille. Ca faisait des années que quelqu'un s'était intéressé à moi, alors oui j'ai énormément d'affection pour Félicity qui était là, qui à joué le rôle de ma mère. Mais j'en ai aussi pour toi, tu m'as montré comment vivre après un tel drame, tu as fait office de père, pour moi. Et soyons sérieux, tu vas tellement bien avec Félicity et vous vous aimiez déjà tout les deux quand j'étais là, je n'allais en aucun cas gâcher ça.

\- Félicity m'a déjà tout expliqué hier soir. Je me suis senti mal, et je te devais des excuses, mais je ne savais pas comment les formuler.

David baissa la tête en la secouant, il sourit et s'approcha d'Oliver. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit d'une voix pleine de sagesse :

\- Les meilleures excuses sont celles qui viennent du cœur. Il est inutile de les formuler, il me suffit de voir le regard que tu lances et de te connaître un peu. Je sais qu'il est dur pour toi de donner des excuses. J'apprécie que tu es essayé, il est bien évident que les accepte. _Oliver sourit en retour et prit David dans une accolade amicale._ Maintenant, essayons de trouver ce sorcier.

Oliver acquiesça et il se mit en recherche d'empreintes quelconques.

Du côté du couple Hale et Roy, Derek renifla l'air régulièrement pour trouver une piste, Lydia mit en alerte ces sens de chasseuse et Roy fouilla le sol. Il était concentré et ne remarqua même pas que Lydia l'observait depuis un moment. Elle finit par sortir :

\- C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble énormément.

Roy se retourna et vit qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais une fois fait, il posa la question qui lui brûla les lèvres depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés :

\- Comment est-il ? Je veux dire Jackson, quel genre d'homme est-ce ?

Lydia sourit et recommença la traque, en répondant à la question :

\- C'était un homme compliqué, mais surtout dévasté. Comme il était adopté, il faisait tout pour rendre fier sa famille d'adoption. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse de notre lycée. Il était aussi têtu et borné, lorsqu'il avait découvert que Scott cachait quelque chose, il à tout fais pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Quand il à découvert la vérité, il a demandé à Derek de le transformer.

\- Ce que j'ai fais, et je n'aurais jamais du. _Fit Derek_

Roy et Lydia se tournèrent vers Derek qui était toujours devant dos à eux. Sachant parfaitement pourquoi il disait ça, elle s'avança et lui prit doucement la main. Il la serra et reprit l'histoire :

\- En le mordant, j'espérais qu'il soit le premier membre de ma meute. Seulement, la morsure semblait ne pas marcher sur lui et il refusait catégoriquement de rejoindre ma meute. Plus tard, des meurtres sévissaient dans la ville, nous avons réalisé bien trop tard qu'il s'agissait de Jackson, en Kanima, un monstre d'écaille. C'est grâce à Lydia qu'il à pu redevenir humain et que nous avons pu le faire redevenir un loup garou. Après ça il est partie vivre à Londres, une fois qu'il fut capable de se maitriser.

\- Je vois, mais pourquoi était-il devenu un Kanima et non un loup garou ?

\- La morsure révèle ce que tu es au fond de toi. Jackson était un serpent, il était perfide et égoïste, mais juste avant de partir il a changé, il est devenu moins nombriliste. Depuis, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle.

\- Même moi qui était sa petite amie, je n'avais pas de nouvelle. Il voulait couper définitivement les ponts.

Roy continua d'avancer, en écoutant religieusement ce qu'ils dirent, il était friand de tout ce qui concerné son jumeaux. Dire qu'il ignorait son existence il y a même pas une semaine, et que aujourd'hui il traqué un sorcier qui inventé ces propre créatures. La vie lui réservait vraiment beaucoup de surprise. Ils continuèrent à fouiller la partie de la forêt qui leur était attribué. Mais ne trouvèrent absolument rien et finirent par faire demi tour, pour retourner au poste.

Théa et Malia se fiaient surtout au flair de Malia, ayant passé une partie de sa vie en coyote, elle était la meilleure dans ce domaine. Théa chercha quand même la moindre trace qui pourrait les aider, ne voulant pas se sentir inutile. Elle posa finalement, la question qu'elle voulait lui poser depuis un moment :

-Vous avez vraiment passé une partie de votre vie en coyote ?

\- Oui, _elle sourit, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas anodin_. J'ai eu un accident de voiture avec ma famille que j'ai causé une nuit de pleine lune, je ne me maîtrisé pas à l'époque, je n'avais pas 5 ans. Cette nuit, je me suis transformé en coyote et je ne suis redevenu humaine que grâce à Scott, qui à utilisé son pouvoir d'Alpha. Sans lui je ne serais pas redevenu humaine.

\- Mais vous deviez être perdu, vous en saviez ni lire ni écrire ni quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est vrai. C'est pourquoi mon père m'a emmené dans un hôpital psychiatrique, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Stiles. Il y était parce qu'il était possédé par un esprit japonais. Il s'est échappé et je suis sortie peu de temps après. J'ai commencé le lycée, et je suis entré directement dans la meute de Scott. Stiles m'a appris à vivre comme une humaine. Sans lui je ne serai rien aujourd'hui.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile.

\- On a tous des vies compliqués, le tout et de savoir vivre avec et de l'accepter.

Elle sourit et reprit la chasse. Durant une vingtaine de minutes, elles ne trouvèrent rien. Elles voulurent faire demi-tour quand Théa s'arrêta nette. Elle se retourna à nouveau et scruta les alentours. Elle examina longuement avant que Malia ne l'interrompe :

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- J'ai une impression d'être observée, mais je ne vois personne. Vous sentez quelque chose ?

\- Non, _fit Malia après un instant à renifler l'air_. Mais, nous avons déjà affronté des loups garous qui savaient cacher leur odeur. C'est ce sorcier qui leur avait attribué cette faculté.

\- Et vous n'avez aucun moyen de les repérer ?

\- David sait les repérer quand il le veut.

Malia se changea rapidement en coyote et renifla plus abondamment l'air, elle sentit quelque chose d'à peine distinct. Elle fit signe à Théa, et se déplacèrent sans bruit vers l'odeur en question. Théa sortit son épée de son fourreau discrètement, Malia se concentra comme elle pouvait. Une fois devant un arbre, elle se stoppa et renifla plus abondamment. Pourtant, elle ne sentit plus rien, elle redevint humaine et se tourna vers Théa. Cette dernière secoua la tête aussi, son impression avait disparu. Elle rangea son épée, puis elles partirent en direction du poste. Mais l'impression d'être observé, revint petit à petit.

Derrière elles, un homme caché par un arbre faisait flotter dans sa main des dés. Il les observa partir, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Enfin, il avait trouvé une personne qui pourrait peut-être survivre à l'opération, quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir sa créature ultime. Et en plus, elle n'était pas venu seule, ces camarades seront parfait aussi. Sa vengeance approché à grand pas et cette fois personne ne l'arrêtera. Ces dés atterrirent sur sa main et un nuage de fumée l'enveloppa pour disparaitre.

 _ **Comme d'habitude le petit carré blanc en dessous et pour vous ! Dites moi tout !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Voilà la suite, j'avance pas mal en ce moment, je devrais pouvoir poster plus souvent.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Théa et Malia arrivèrent au poste en première. En entrant, ils entendirent des flots de paroles impressionnant. Les deux nouvelles amies secouèrent la tête exaspérée en reconnaissant les propriétaires de ces discours incessant. Elles furent devant la porte et se stoppèrent en apercevant Stiles faire de grands gestes pour se faire comprendre et Félicity assis à essayer de le raisonner. Elles rigolèrent doucement avant de se racler la gorge pour se manifester, ils cessèrent leur conflit et se tournèrent vers eux. C'est Stiles qui fut le plus rapide et qui lança :

\- Malia s'il te plaît, dis lui qu'il est impossible de pirater le FBI ou autres services de police aussi sophistiqué sans qu'ils nous retrouvent !

\- Et moi, je te dis que c'est possible, tu peux me faire confiance, je suis une experte en informatique, je suis diplômé du MIT. De plus, je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois, ils sont jamais remonté jusqu'à moi, comme quoi c'est possible.

\- Être diplômé du MIT ne change rien ! Et ce n'est pas des ordinateurs derniers cris ça ! Ils sont vachement moins rapides que tes supers ordinateurs que tu dois avoir à ton boulot ! Donc plus facile à tracer !

\- Mais je te dis que je les ai modifiés et améliorés ! Ton système est à jour et ne ressemble plus à l'ordinateur de ma grand-mère ! Maintenant, je peux pirater ou pas ?

Le débat reprit de plus belle et aucun ne semblait avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Théa et Malia finirent par s'assoir en ayant prit à boire juste avant. Dès qu'elles furent assis, elles virent le couple Hale et Roy rentrer. Théa se leva pour aller embrasser son petit-ami, le couple Hale demanda ce qu'était ce raffut. C'est Malia qui lui répondit :

\- Les geeks essaient de savoir si oui ou non il faut pirater les agences gouvernementales.

\- Pourquoi faire ? _répondit Derek_

\- Aucune idée, quand on est arrivé ils ont à peine stoppé leur débat. _Ajouta Théa_

\- Et ben on va les calmer. _Fit Lydia et Derek_

Le couple se dirigea vers leurs amis, qui ne remarquèrent même pas leur présence. Derek se racla fortement la gorge et le débat cessa pour regarder les nouveau arrivants. Félicity et Stiles voulurent prendre la parole mais Derek leur coupa court :

\- Pourquoi vous voulez pirater les agences…

\- Ne me met pas dans le même sac que cette folle ! C'est elle qui veut les pirater. _Félicity roula des yeux._ Elle veut nous griller, on risque nos postes nous !

\- Mais il n'y aura aucun problème. Je sais le faire sans me faire repérer. _Fit Félicity épuisé._

\- Vous pouvez vraiment le faire sans laisser la moindre trace ? _demanda Lydia_

\- Félicity l'a déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises pour nous aider, elle ne s'est jamais fait prendre, pas une seule fois. _Dit Roy en arrivant dans la pièce._

\- Merci Roy, je veux juste utiliser leur base de données, pour voir s'ils ont quelque chose sur ce Matthew Hunt.

\- Juste leur base de données, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Quand je te dis que cette fille est folle, vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'elle veut faire ?

Roy et Théa acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait faire. Stiles ouvrit en grand la bouche, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il tourna la tête vers le couple Hale cherchant du soutien. Derek et Lydia le fixèrent, puis finirent par acquiescer en donnant leur accord. Stiles était médusé, mais finit par croiser les bras et à faire la mou. C'est Malia qui en arrivant et le prenant dans ces bras qui lui rendit un semblant de sourire.

\- Il est beau le shérif de cette ville qui boude quand il n'est pas content.

\- On a tous un côté enfant et je suis fier qu'il soit encore là !

Ils rigolèrent, puis Félicity se lança dans le piratage, ces doigts fusèrent sur le clavier à une vitesse ahurissante. Une heure après, elle avait fini et avait piraté toutes les agences possibles. Elle recula le siège en s'étirant, et se retourna pour voir ces amis qui l'attendaient à côté avec des cafés. Elle se leva pour les rejoindre, et alla s'assoir à côté de Théa. C'est Roy qui finit par poser la question :

\- Au faîte, c'est qui Matthew Hunt ?

\- C'est le nom du sorcier. Avec Stiles on à réussi à mettre la main dessus et on à fait quelques recherches, mais qui fut sans succès, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais appel à mes compétences en piratage. On aura bientôt un résultat.

\- Génial, des nouvelles d'Oliver et David ? _Fit Théa_

Personne n'eu d'idées, Félicity tenta d'appeler Oliver mais elle tomba direct sur messagerie. Derek et Malia prirent leur pierre de communication bien que David n'est rien envoyé. Derek envoya un message à David, il ferma les yeux et se concentra rapidement. Deux seconde plus tard, le message fut partie.

\- Vous lui avait envoyé un message ? _Lança Félicity inquiète après une autre tentative de joindre Oliver._

\- Oui, mais c'est pour les urgences uniquement, j'ai juste pu demander où ils étaient.

Une heure passa, et toujours pas de nouvelle. Félicity et Théa commencèrent à angoisser, tout comme Derek qui s'inquiété pour son ami d'enfance. Etant toujours sans nouvelle, ils décidèrent de partir dans le secteur qu'ils devaient fouiller. Ils cherchèrent tous ensemble mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace. Ils retournèrent au poste, puis allèrent à l'hôtel et enfin au restaurant où le groupe de Starling city mangeait depuis leur arrivé. Ils ne les trouvèrent nulle part, Félicity retenta d'appeler Oliver mais toujours sans succès. Ils se rendirent donc à l'évidence qu'Oliver et David avaient été kidnappés.

Ailleurs dans Beacon Hill, Oliver ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il papillonna plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à les ouvrir totalement. Il était attaché au mur, des chaînes aux poignets au dessus de sa tête, torse et pieds nu. Il força sur ces attaches pour se libérer mais elles étaient solides et ne pouvait rien faire. Il scanna la pièce où il se trouvait, il devait se trouver dans une cave ou les égouts, mais il faisait tellement noir qu'il ne vit pas grand chose. Il tourna la tête à côté de lui et vit David toujours dans les vapes. Il tenta de le réveiller en l'appelant et secouant ces chaînes, mais rien à faire. Oliver tenta de se libérer à nouveau cherchant par n'importe quel moyen, la façon de se libérer de ces chaînes. Il entendit un fort bruit de métal et dirigea son regard vers celui-ci. Une lourde porte s'ouvrit et un homme habillé d'une toge apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Il s'avança vers les deux prisonniers, il s'arrêta à quelques pas et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Inutile de vous fatiguez à vous délivrez. J'ai enchanté ces chaînes pour qu'elles soient plus résistantes. Et votre ami n'est pas prêt de se réveiller, il a reçu un sacré coup sur la tête.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Celui que vous cherchiez.

\- Vous êtes le monstre qui fusionne des créatures ?

\- Exactement, mais je me qualifierais plutôt de génie que de monstre. Imaginez-vous un monde où des êtres invincibles existeraient ! Ils feront régner la loi et remplacerons la police, le monde serait enfin au courant de l'existence de ces merveilleuses créatures qui vivent parmi eux. Et moi, je serai au cœur de tout ça. Je régnerais d'une main de fer et dirigerai le monde.

\- Vous êtes complètement dingue. _Hurla Oliver_. Comment pourriez contrôler des créatures aussi puissantes ? Elles voudront être maitres de leur décision.

\- Je peux déjà les contrôler. Il me suffit juste de trouver des hôtes capables de résister à cette fusion. Et je suis presque sûr que vous en êtes capable. Vous et vos amis êtes exceptionnels.

\- Nous sommes humains, comment pourriez nous réussir là où des êtres bien plus résistants que nous ont échoués ?

\- Vous vous aurez la volonté de vivre. J'ai lu en vous, je sais les épreuves que vous avez traversé, j'ai eu accès à tout vos souvenirs. La volonté est une des émotions les plus puissante en magie, c'est elle qui nous rends si puissant les sorciers.

\- Vous êtes cinglé.

\- Je suis un visionnaire mon ami et rien d'autre. Maintenant, profitez bien de vos dernières heures en tant qu'humain. Demain, je vous fusionnerai avec d'autres créatures. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat.

Il rigola et sortit calmement de la salle en refermant soigneusement la porte. Oliver hurla de ces poumons en secouant comme un fou ces chaînes espérant encore se libérer, même si au fond de lui il se savait perdu. Il se laissa tomber, à bout de force. Son corps ne fut retenu que par les chaînes qui lui entravaient les mains. Il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui, David commença à émerger doucement. Oliver l'appela :

\- David, réveille-toi ! On est dans la merde !

\- Hein, quoi ? Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

\- Mais non, reprend toi ! On est pendu.

\- Pardon ? Ah la vache, ça fais un mal de chien ! C'est quoi ? Des chaînes ? Pas encore !

\- C'est bon t'es bien réveillé là ? _Fit Oliver impatient_

\- Ouais ça va. Mais dis moi où on est et ce qu'on fait ici ?

Oliver répéta scrupuleusement ce que le sorcier lui avait dit. Le visage de David était de plus en plus tendu et énervé. Une fois qu'Oliver eut fini de raconter, David hurla :

\- Mais il est complètement cinglé ce type ! On ne peut changer les règles, si elles ont été instauré ce n'est pas pour rien ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi personne ne respect jamais rien. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne se retrouve jamais en face de moi.

David continua de déverser son venin pendant une dizaine de minute avant qu'Oliver ne l'arrête :

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va s'en sortir.

\- Tu as raison. Bon allons-y ! Liberitas !

Mais rien ne se passa. David fit les gros yeux et retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois, en hurlant toujours plus fort. Il jura :

\- L'enfoiré ! Il a bloqué mes pouvoirs, j'espère que c'est juste temporaire.

Il ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir une minute après. Il souffla de soulagement :

\- C'est temporaire, dans quelques heures je les aurais récupéré, enfin normalement. Bon en attendant, on ne va pas rien faire pendant des heures. Tu as essayé de te libérer ? _Fit-il en s'adressant à Oliver_

\- Non, tu vois j'ai préféré attendre qu'on vienne nous transformer en véritable mutant ! _Répondit Oliver sarcastique._

\- Quel caractère !

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait modifié les chaînes par un enchantement, elles sont plus résistantes.

\- Et pas seulement, elles me brûlent la peau. Il les a enchantés contre les sorciers aussi. Je suis complètement inutile. A moins que,…

Il se leva en grimaçant sous la douleur, il se retourna tête en bas, se secouant comme un fou, hurlant sous la douleur. Un objet finit par tomber de sa poche, un canif. Il se relaissa tomber, à bout de souffle. Il ramassa le canif avec ces pieds et se pendu pour le donner à Oliver. Ce dernier pu le saisir, il réussit à l'ouvrir et commença à vouloir se libérer en débloquant le cadenas qui tenait les chaînes. Il l'ouvrit au bout d'un long moment et tomba à terre. Il se releva vite pour libérer David, seulement des pas commencèrent à se faire entendre.

\- Sauve-toi !

\- Je ne vais quand même pas t'abandonner ici avec ce malade.

\- Tire-toi ! Il faut qu'au moins un de nous s'en sorte, va chercher les autres. N'attaquez pas si c'est impossible, étudiez un maximum le terrain, c'est un sorcier, il a du protéger ces arrières par divers sortilège, je suis quasiment sûr que la salle est faite de sorbier pour ne pas que vous la repériez. Vous êtes seul, je ne pourrai pas vous aider, il va sans doute bloquer mes pouvoirs pour de bon, voir me les voler. Alors casse-toi !

Oliver resta un moment sur place, incapable de bouger. On entendit une clé dans la serrure. Il fixa David droit dans les yeux, il ne vit pas de peur, mais une détermination à toute épreuve. Il acquiesça et se cacha derrière un poteau, le temps que le sorcier entre. Lorsqu'il entra, il se glissa en dehors de la salle, avec un dernier regard vers son ami. David lui sourit et il partit. David fixa maintenant le sorcier qui scruta la salle pour y trouver Oliver.

\- Il est partit, tu ne le trouveras pas.

Le sorcier le fixa énervé et lui cracha en pleine figure :

\- Alors je vais me rattraper sur toi.

 _ **Alors ? Inquiet pour David ? Vos impression sont source d'inspiration !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Voici la suite ! Merci pour ceux qui me laisse des reviews ! C'est géant de votre part ! Grâce à vous de nouvelles idées son apparut et mon inspiration continu d'augmenter ! Alors merci à vous !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Oliver courait à travers les bois, il ignorait totalement où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait courir comme un fou pour retrouver ces amis, afin de libérer David. Il continua sa course pendant de longues minutes, il ralentit quand il aperçut une route devant lui. Une fois dessus, il mit ces mains sur les genoux et souffla de fatigue. Une fois son souffle reprit, il marcha le long de la route pour atteindre la ville. Après une bonne demi heure, il fut devant le panneau de indiquant « Beacon Hill ». Il s'appuya un instant dessus et commença à chercher le poste, la nuit étant tombée, ce n'était pas évident de se repérer d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas bien la ville. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, qu'il se trouva devant le bureau du shérif. Il entra, et se glissa à l'intérieur en appelant ces amis. Une tornade blonde finit par arriver et lui sauter dans les bras, il se laissa aller et tomba à genoux sans lâcher cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Un hurlement retentit dans la petite pièce où David était prisonnier. Cela faisait des heures que ce sorcier le torturait, il avait des blessures sur tout le corps, des bleues comme des coups de couteaux. Dès qu'il eut finit de hurler, il baissa la tête épuisé. Matthew releva son visage et sourit comme pas permis.

\- Je suis admiratif de ta résistance, il y a un moment que tu aurais du sombrer dans l'inconscience. Tu seras parfait pour mon expérience, mais avec quoi je vais te fusionner ? Un loup garou serait parfait, tu as passé toute ton enfance avec. Tu es habitué à ces créatures. Un sorcier et un loup garou, un loup sorcier, c'est un concept qui me plait.

\- Plutôt mourir. _Répondit David en crachant du sang sur Matthew_

\- Mais si jamais tu refuse cette fusion, tu vas mourir. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que vivre, l'instinct de survie va prendre le dessus.

\- Rêve, même si je deviens ce que tu veux, jamais je ne t'obéirais, ma volonté sera plus forte.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Je vais y réfléchir, j'ai peut-être un autre projet pour toi.

Il rigola fortement, appliqua l'enchantement pour priver David de ces pouvoirs et sortit. David se retrouva seul, il est clair que bientôt cet enfoiré le fusionnera avec un loup garou. Il s'est battu toute sa vie aussi courte soit-elle pour que les règles ne soient jamais transgressées. Et voilà qu'il allait être l'exemple de cette transgression, il refusait, il ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Il bouillonnait de rage envers ce sorcier et envers lui-même pour ne pouvoir rien faire. Il allait devoir le faire, ce sortilège qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais refaire, par sécurité pour lui-même mais aussi et surtout pour celle des autres. Non, il ne devait pas, c'est un risque trop grand pour ce qui est en jeux. Il ne pouvait et devait pas le faire.

Il ferma les yeux pensant à sa famille. Cette famille qui l'avait élevé dans le plus grand respect des autres. Dans des valeurs transmise depuis des générations dans sa famille, des valeurs que tous sorcier se doit de respecter. Aujourd'hui, ces valeurs seront mises à rude épreuves. Il pensa aussi à Derek, son ami depuis l'enfance qui le connaissait par cœur, qui n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa vie en jeu pour lui. Il avait trouvé une femme merveilleuse, et avait une meute aussi soudé que cela soit possible. Il sourit en se remémorant le mariage de ces amis, il avait passé un merveilleux moment. Puis il pensa à Oliver et Félicity, ces deux personnes qui l'avaient en quelque sorte ramené à la vie. Il était brisé et détruit, ce sont eux qui l'ont sauvé. Il se souvint avoir dit à Oliver qu'il les avait comparés à des parents pour lui, dans un sens c'est vrai. Ils ont été plus que présent dans sa vie au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. C'est sur ces pensées de sa nouvelle famille, qui tomba peu à peu dans le sommeil, épuisé et à bout de force.

Olive était dans les bras de Félicity, observé par tous ces amis juste derrière. Toujours à genoux il se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de sa petite amie pour pouvoir se lever et expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois debout, il s'appuya sur la table derrière lui et sur Félicity pour pouvoir y resté. Il prit la parole d'une voix fatiguée :

\- C'est le sorcier qui nous a enlevé. Il nous a tendu un piège dans la forêt, une bande de ces créatures nous attendait et nous ait tombés dessus. Il était 5, je serais incapable de vous dire de quoi il s'agit, mais je pense qu'il y avait des loups garous, il ressemblait à Derek quand il se transforme. On s'est battu comme on à pu mais David avait dépensé pas mal d'énergie le matin et pour repérer le sorcier. On a finit par tomber complètement vidés. _Félicity serra la main d'Oliver, qu'il serra en retour._ Je me suis réveillé pendu au plafond par des chaînes, incapable de me libérer, David était encore inconscient à côté de moi. Le sorcier est arrivé et m'a mis au courant de son projet de dominer le monde avec une armée de mutant, lorsqu'il est partit David s'est réveillé. Il a réussi à me donner un canif pour me libérer mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le sauver. Il m'a demandé de partir et de vous prévenir.

Tous étaient sans voix devant le discours d'Oliver. Il leur exposa plus en détails les projets de Matthew, et eux de leur côté leur dis ce que Félicity et Stiles avaient découvert.

\- Maintenant la priorité est de sortir David de cette prison ! _Fit Derek déterminé_

\- Méfions nous quand même. David m'a dit de bien connaitre le terrain avant. Il a du protéger le lieu par des sortilèges et autre moyens de défense. _Lança Oliver_. On ne peut pas attaquer à l'aveugle. Qui connait le mieux la magie ?

\- C'est Derek qui se débrouille le mieux. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il est une idée des sorts qui ont pu être jeté, je me trompe ? _Répondit Stiles en regardant Derek_

\- Si, certains. Tu as bien dit que tu étais dans une forêt ? _Oliver acquiesça._ Dans ce cas il a pu ensorceler les arbres, mais aussi la terre.

\- Mais c'est quoi encore ça ? _Fit Roy médusé._

\- Avec les arbres, les branches peuvent nous attaquer si on est trop proche d'elle. Pour la terre, il est possible que des tremblements, voir des effondrements ont lieu. La maison des Johnson était protégée comme ça, une vraie forteresse. Mais comme il est seul, il ne doit pas avoir mis autant de protection, il n'est pas assez puissant. A mon avis, il n'a mis qu'un sortilège, et ces sbires font le reste.

\- Qui sont au moins cinq, et peut-être plus. Il nous faut au moins savoir le lieu aussi, la forêt est vaste. _Ajouta Malia._

\- Je ne peux pas vous donnez plus de détails, désolé.

\- Décris-nous comme tu peux la cellule.

Oliver se remémora sa prison et décrit avec le plus de description possible. Tous se faisaient une image du lieu comme ils purent. Plus la description avançait, plus cela disait quelque chose à Derek et Lydia. Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent. Quand Oliver eut finit, C'est Lydia qui prit la parole :

\- Je pense que c'est sous la maison des Hale, dans leur cave.

\- C'est même sûr. C'est bien cette cave, j'y ai souvent joué quand j'étais petit pour la reconnaitre.

\- Parce que tu jouais quand tu étais petit ? _Fit Stiles._

Derek laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté en fixant Stiles. Ce dernier avait vraiment un problème pour toujours faire des réflexions dans des moments pareils.

\- Bref, dans tout les cas, c'est dans la cave que David se trouve.

\- J'ai un moyen de vérifier. _Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Félicity, cette dernière rougit avant de se précipiter._ Enfin, pas que je doute de vos paroles ou quoi que se soit, je voulais juste vous dire que je peux vous confirmer, si jamais quelqu'un avait un doute. Pas que quelqu'un en ai, mais…

Oliver la serra contre lui pour qu'elle se calme. Elle se tut et cacha son visage sur le torse d'Oliver. C'est Théa qui l'interpella pour lui demander d'une voix calme et posée :

\- Quel est ce moyen Félicity ?

\- Il suffit d'utiliser un satellite thermique. Ce n'est pas compliqué à avoir.

\- Elle est sérieuse là ? _Lança Stiles_. Elle peut vraiment faire ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu de quoi elle est vraiment capable. _Fit Oliver_.

\- Mais, elle peut vraiment faire ça ? Mais c'est énorme ! Si on ne pense pas, aux divers lois qu'elle va enfreindre et au risque de perdre mon poste, puisque je suppose que c'est sur l'ordinateur d'ici qu'elle va le faire. Mais c'est carrément génial. Tu peux pirater ça sans te faire avoir ?

\- Oui, comme j'ai piraté les agences gouvernementales pour avoir des infos sur Matthew.

\- Et ben qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, donne-nous accès au satellite. Comme ça on sera où on marche.

Félicity partit vers un ordinateur et commença son piratage. Elle fit d'abord une amélioration du système, pour plus de sécurité, ensuite elle attaqua son travail. Dix minutes après, l'image apparut, Félicity mit les coordonnées et ils arrivèrent au dessus de l'ancien manoir des Hale. Ils purent voir plusieurs points rouges, certains plus foncés que d'autre. Derek expliqua que les loups garous dégageaient chaleur que les humains, mais Félicity l'informa aussi en lui disant que ce pouvait très bien être des humains mais à différent niveau, plus ils sont près du satellite, plus le point était foncé. Ils purent voir une dizaine de point, si on enlevait David et Matthew, il restait 8 mutants à s'occuper. Autrement dit, ils seraient capables de les gérer. Mais, ils étaient dans le flou total pour les questions de magie.

-On a déjà un bon début, on connait le lieu, le nombre d'adversaire et ces intentions. C'est énorme. Allons nous reposer, de toute façon Oliver n'est pas en état de lancer un assaut. Demain, nous mettrons au point un plan et nous sauverons David. Ca vous va ? _Fit Stiles._

\- Demain, il est censé fusionner David. _Tenta Oliver pour attaquer aujourd'hui_. Si nous n'arrivons pas à temps, c'est cuit.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il fusionnera David. _Répondit Lydia._ David est un sorcier avec de grand pouvoir, il essayera plus de lui prendre ces pouvoirs que de le fusionner. Après j'ignore combien de temps ce genre de magie peut prendre, mais c'est une possibilité.

\- Lydia a raison, David me l'a dit. « il va sans doute bloquer mes pouvoirs pour de bon, voir me les voler ».

\- Pour le moment, Matthew n'a pas fait un seul faux pas, il ne va pas en faire maintenant. Il ne fusionnera pas David, avoir un moyen sous la main d'augmenter son pouvoir, il va sauter dessus. Il en voudra toujours plus, s'il prend ceux de David, il pourra créer plus de mutant sans plus de risque de perte de contrôle.

Roy avait sortit ça d'une traite, sans respirer. Question pouvoir, avec le Mirakuru il avait été servit. Il savait ce que ressentait Matthew et savait donc ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, afin de se reposer un maximum pour demain.

A l'hôtel, Oliver se coucha difficilement, il avait mal partout. Une fois allongé, Félicity se mit sur le côté et évita de le toucher pour ne pas lui faire d'avantage mal. Oliver surprit de son attitude lui dit :

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, pas du tout mais tu semble bien mal au point, alors je te laisse te reposer comme il faut cette nuit.

\- Tu sais que tu es adorable ? _Fit Oliver en souriant._ Mais je dois avouer que je dors mieux quand tu es dans mes bras.

Doucement, Félicity se glissa dans ces braset posa sa tête sur son torse juste après l'avoir embrassé pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, éprouvé par la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Derek et Lydia, se mirent tranquillement au lit, mais Derek semblait ailleurs, ce que Lydia remarqua et voulu savoir pourquoi :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour David, j'ai peur de ne plus le revoir après ça. Matthew a très bien pu le tuer, comme lui avoir déjà prit ces pouvoirs. S'il l'a fait, il a de grande chance d'y rester. C'est comme si on lui prenait sa vie.

\- Si on lui à prit ces pouvoirs, tu ne penses pas que nous l'aurons sentit ? Nous sommes liés à David.

\- C'est possible, mais je ne mis connais pas assez en sorcellerie pour ça.

\- Reposons-nous, de toute façon on ne peut rien faire pour lui, si on n'est pas en forme. Alors, dors, il faut être en forme pour demain.

Derek sourit embrassa sa femme, et ferma les yeux pour dormir.

 _ **Alors ? Que va-t-il arriver à David à votre avis ? J'attend vos impressions !**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant !**_

Le lendemain, Derek se leva de bonne heure, le sommeil était venu difficilement et il avait très peu dormit, la peur de ne plus voir son ami d'enfance l'en avait empêché. Il sortit du lit en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Lydia qui dormait encore. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour faire le café, il pouvait encore voir la tasse de son ami dans l'évier. Il l'imaginait sans peine en train de boire son thé hier matin. Il ne devait pas se douter que ce serait sûrement son dernier. Il lava la tasse et la rangea, il ne pouvait pas la voir plus longtemps. Une fois son café prêt, il prit une tasse et s'en servit une grande. Il la bu d'une traite, et descendu d'un étage et alla dans une pièce de musculation qu'il avait aménagé. Il commença pour soulever des haltères, puis il fit des tractions, des pompes, et tout ce qui lui permit de lui ôter de l'esprit l'image de David mort.

Lydia se réveilla doucement, elle commença à taper la place dans le lit à côté d'elle, mais elle ne trouva qu'une place vide. Elle releva la tête pour en effet ne trouver personne. Elle se leva, et descendu dans la cuisine, ne le trouvant pas, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être. Elle alla dans la salle de sport, et elle le trouva en train de faire des pompes. Il suait de partout, mais il en avait besoin pour évacuer la peur qu'il ressentait. Elle s'avança vers lui, et mis sa main sur son dos, il l'avait forcément entendu rentrée. Il arrêta ses pompes et tourna le visage vers Lydia, des larmes coula le long de ces joues. Lydia les essuya doucement avec son pouce, et força Derek à se lever. Elle lui fit un mince sourire et le prit dans ces bras. Ce dernier l'étreignit et s'agrippa à elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, elle s'éloigna et put voir le visage de Derek plus serein. Les larmes avaient disparus, le sourire n'était pas encore là mais comment lui en vouloir ? Son ami était sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ils montèrent se préparer, puis ils partirent ensemble main dans la main au poste.

Tout le monde arriva, et commencèrent à s'atteler à un plan de secours. Ils débattirent pendant un long moment avant que l'ordinateur ne bipe, signe que les recherches sur Matthew étaient finies. Ils se mirent tous derrière Félicity qui s'activait sur le clavier. Les recherches leur apprirent énormément sur quel type d'homme était ce Matthew et en furent stupéfiés et horrifié. Ils se remirent rapidement à la tâche, il devait sortir rapidement David de là.

\- Venez voir ! _hurla Félicity._

Surpris du ton qu'elle avait utilisé, ils la rejoignirent rapidement pour voir une énorme tâche rouge sur l'écran. C'est Roy qui posa la question que tout le monde se posait :

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est que ce truc, Félicity ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il y à pas deux minutes, on voyait juste deux tâche rouge, indiquant David et Matthew et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, la tâche sur la gauche s'est agrandie d'abord doucement avant de prendre cette taille en quelques dixièmes de secondes. C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

\- Que quelqu'un fait de la magie en ce moment. La magie est basée sur le feu, donc sur la chaleur, je pense que c'est une grande quantité d'énergie qui est en train d'être utilisé.

Tous fixèrent Lydia terrifiée.

\- A tout avis c'est qui, le responsable de ça ? _Fit Malia_

\- David m'a dit que Matthew lui avait bloqué ces pouvoirs. Donc ce ne peut être que lui. _Répondit Oliver en baissant la tête_.

\- Non, c'est impossible… David ne peut pas mourir comme ça, ce n'est pas possible… _Derek recula petit à petit en disant cela_.

Lydia vint le soutenir. Il était en train de perdre son ami de toujours, il avait perdu toute sa famille et maintenant David y passait aussi, ce n'était pas possible. Oliver et Félicity avaient la tête baissée, cette dernière dans les bras de ce dernier. Théa et Roy, qui le connaissait le moins, furent moins peiné que les autres. Malia était dans les bras de Stiles, elle ne pleurait pas mais elle avait mal tout comme Stiles. Chacun se revivait les moments passés avec cet homme, qui avait changé la vie de chacun. Félicity releva un instant la tête et vit plusieurs points rouge se ruait vers la grosse tâche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils relevèrent la tête et allèrent vers l'ordinateur. Ils purent voir tous les points réunis au même endroit. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette salle ? David devait être mort et tout le monde se moquait de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'immense point rouge disparut.

Un nuage de fumé se forma dans le poste de police, faisait sursauter toute la bande qui reculèrent et se mirent en position d'attaque. Ce nuage était mauvais signe, pour autant qu'il sache David était mort, ce nuage ne pouvait être que Matthew. Félicity derrière la bande sur son fauteuil, juste derrière Oliver qui la protégeait. Le reste du groupe se mit en ligne, prêt au dernier combat à venir, c'est maintenant que tout se jouait. Derek repensa à son ami, et ces yeux se mirent à briller rapidement d'un bleue froid et glacial, il allait faire payer à cet homme ce qu'il avait fait. Malia grogna et Lydia fit apparaître ces yeux blancs libérant tout son pouvoir de Banshee. Oliver et Roy avaient leurs arcs bandés prêt à décocher la flèche. L'homme qui l'avait comparé à un père hier venait de mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, sa prise autour de son arc se serra. Théa avait ces épées en main, prête à mettre en pratique ce que son père lui avait appris. Le nuage se dissipa et l'assaut final pouvait commencer.

Dans la cave des Hale, Matthew alla dans la pièce qui lui servait en quelque sorte de bureau. En s'asseyant, un homme entra dans le bureau et se posta devant lui.

\- Il est plus fort que je le pensais. _Fit Matthew._ Cette histoire sera plus dure que prévu.

\- Je ne le connaissais pas. Je peux juste vous dire que le reste de se bande est très forte, j'ai suivis un peu leurs activités, comme vous me l'avait demandé. Et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il lui tendu un dossier, que Matthew s'empara et consulta rapidement. Il le ferma au bout d'à peine 5 minutes pour dire :

\- Je sais qu'ils sont forts. C'est pourquoi pour les battre nous allons utiliser les liens que vous avez avec eux. De plus, il faudrait que vous capturiez un pour pouvoir le transformer en mutant. Je pense que ce sera la plus apte à résister à la transformation.

\- Lequel vous voulez ?

\- Roy Harper.

Il frissonna devant ce nom. Après quelques instants de doute, il posa la question :

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- C'est celui qui a le plus de chance de réussir l'expérience. Les autres sont forts aussi, mais lui est bien plus utile que les autres.

\- C'est tel est votre désir, maître. Je le capturerai et le ramènerai.

\- Je le veux vivant, amenait juste sonné ou inconscient mais vivant. C'est vital pour mon expérience.

\- J'ai bien compris ne vous en faîtes pas.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce.

Matthew resta dans son bureau, se rappelant ces derniers jours. Il avait accomplit ce qu'il voulait et fait ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Maintenant, il pouvait affronter ces adversaires, il avait un nouvel atout en manche et pas des moindre. Il sourit en pensant à la tête qu'ils feront lorsqu'ils découvriront la vérité. Il se leva de son bureau et partit continuer la finalité de son plan.

Au poste, le nuage se dissipa et laissa apparaître un homme en sang, suite aux différents coups de griffes reçu. Il sourit aux personne en face de lui qui semblés vouloir l'attaquer.

\- Un plaisir de vous revoir.

Puis il tomba à genoux, il se serait écroulé au sol si Derek ne l'avait pas retenu. Il l'allongea doucement sur le sol.

\- Tu es vivant.

\- Je suis un sorcier très difficile à tuer. _Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil._

Derek sourit devant le souvenir évoqué. Puis David ferma les yeux complètement épuisé, de cette journée qui ne faisait que commencer.

David était allongé sur le divan du bureau du shérif, Lydia près de lui en train de guérir ces blessures. Le reste de la bande était dans la pièce principale, en train de se demander comment il avait pu faire une telle chose.

\- Comment il a pu s'en sortir ? Je croyais que Matthew lui avait bloqué ces pouvoirs ? _lança Stiles_

\- Mais c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il n'a pas pu utiliser ces pouvoirs pour nous libérer, c'est son canif qui m'a donné qui m'a sortie de là.

\- Mais c'est impossible qu'il est pu s'échapper alors. Il n'a quand même pas fait semblant d'être sans pouvoirs. _Hurla Stiles_

\- Peut-être. _Fit Théa_. Il a peut-être fait semblant pour affronter Matthew seul.

\- Non, David ne ferai jamais ça. Il connaît ses limites et il sait très bien juger son adversaire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait affronter Matthew avec ces mutants près de lui. _Répliqua sur le champ Derek_

\- Il était énervé après ce mec pour le meurtre de sa sœur ! On ne peut pas prévoir le genre de réaction qu'un homme peut avoir après un tel drame. _Ajouta Roy_

\- David est quelqu'un de posé et de réfléchit, il possède plus de sagesse en lui que nous tous réunit ! _Hurla cette fois Derek_ , _déterminé à défendre bec et ongle son ami._

\- Derek, si j'ai tout compris, tu ne l'as pas vue depuis des années. Il a passé des années en ermite ! On change dans ces conditions ! _Continua Théa_

\- Il est venu pour mon mariage, il nous a aidés à combattre Matthew une première fois ! Jamais, je ne l'ai vue perdre son sang froid !

\- Derek, je pense que Théa et Roy ont raison. Il a perdu sa sœur et donc toute sa rancœur envers cette homme, qui en plus à trahit les valeurs que lui ont transmises sa famille, qu'il juge inébranlable. Ca la touchait au plus profond de lui, cela l'a fragilisé. _Ajouta Oliver_.

\- Je m'en contre fiche de ce que vous dites, David est plus fort que vous le pensez ! Il sait parfaitement se contrôler. C'est un sorcier dans l'âme, il sait faire la part des choses, il est calculateur. Jamais il ne l'attaquera s'il n'est pas sûr de son coup.

\- Et s'il était sûr ? _lança Roy_

\- Il nous aurait prévenus.

\- Et comment expliques-tu la force magique qu'on est vu si ces pouvoirs étaient bloqués ?

Derek ne trouva rien à ajouter à ça, si ce n'est qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en David et que jamais il n'oserait attaquer seul Matthew et ces mutants. Le débat se poursuivi mettant toujours plus en doute la loyauté de David.

Au bout d'un moment, Lydia sortit du bureau, épuisée. Derek vint la soutenir et l'aider à s'assoir. Elle souffla avant de dire :

\- Je viens seulement de finir de le soigner. Il avait des blessures partout, certaines plus profondes que d'autres. Il en aura pour un moment à se rétablir, toute la journée au moins. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé, il faudra patienter.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ? _demanda Derek_

\- Non, rien du tout. Il ne s'est pas réveillé pendant la guérison.

Pendant que David se rétablissait, quelques un partirent chercher le repas, pendant que d'autre rester au poste pour veiller sur David. Il voulait se séparer qu'un deux grands groupes, pour avoir le maximum de chance devant Matthew si il y avait une attaque.

Dans la soirée, le doute fut plus qu'installé entre les amis au poste. Seul Derek croyait dur comme fer que David était innocent et qu'il avait juste réussit à s'échapper. Il alla le voir dans le bureau, et le trouva assis sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide.

\- David ?

Il tourna la tête vers Derek, lorsqu'il le vit un sourire se forma sur son visage. Derek put souffler de soulagement. Il vint s'assoir à côté de lui :

\- Tu nous as fait peur.

\- Ne fait pas semblant Derek, je sais que les autres ne s'inquiété pas. _Répondit calmement David_. Il doute de ma loyauté, comment sont-ils arrivés à ce point ?

Derek lui raconta ce qui s'était passé durant la matinée. David ferma les yeux et sourit, il se leva pour dire :

\- Vous avez besoin d'explication, vous tous.

Ils rejoignirent les autres, et David put raconter ce qui c'était passé.

 _ **Alors ? Soulagé que David soit vivant ? Quel est cet atout que Matthew a ? David est-il digne de confiance ?**_

 _ **Je veux vos avis !**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bon je suis un peu, beaucoup ? C'est bon je suis plus qu'en retard ! Je vous mets ce chapitre espérant qu'il vous plaira avec toutes mes excuses ! Presque 10 jours ! Honte à moi.**_

 _ **Merci à Monalisa94 et Sanga36 pour leur reviews qui m'aide beaucoup et qui sont un sacré coup de boost.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Il couru dans la forêt, la traversant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait du, sautant par-dessus les troncs d'arbres, évitant chaque arbre avec aisance et facilité. Il aperçu le panneau de Beacon Hill, traversa la ville en se montrant le moins possible. Il arriva au poste au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Il observa par la fenêtre les personnes présentes. Il put voir la meute de Beacon Hill, ainsi que l'Arrow bande. Il fixa sa cible, ce Roy Harper, son objectif était de le ramener vivant au maître. Ces amis ne devaient se rendre compte de son absence le plus tard possible. Il jura entre ces dents, ce ne serai pas évident, il était toujours avec Théa Queen. Comment pourrait-il s'y prendre ? Il se baissa rapidement lorsque Malia tourna la tête vers lui. De toute façon, il en avait assez vu, il devait prévenir le maître de la situation. Le groupe n'allait sans doute pas tarder à attaquer, la première des choses était de bouger de trouver une autre planque et il savait très bien où aller. Cet endroit serait parfait, grand spacieux et surtout il le connaissait comme sa poche, se défendre sera plus facile pour lui. Il sourit avant de filer dans la nuit pour rejoindre son maître.

David se trouvait devant ces amis et commença à narrer les événements de la matinée.

 _Flash-back_ :

 _Dans l'ancienne cave des Hale, David se réveilla doucement. Malgré la position pas très confortable il avait pu dormir quelques heures. Il se leva avec difficulté, ces membres le faisait souffrir comme un fou, mais il ne râla pas, il refusait de faire ce plaisir au sorcier. Une fois débout, il s'étira un peu avant d'essayer d'invoquer ces pouvoirs, il les sentit, mais c'était très faible. Il se dépêcha de concentrer son énergie et se focalisa uniquement là-dessus. S'il pouvait au moins, se libérer et se téléporter, ce serait l'idéal. Le sorcier entra plus vite qu'il ne le pensa, et il ne se sentait pas prêt, son unique chance était de le retarder, le faire parler était la meilleure solution. Il se plaça devant lui et sourit :_

 _\- Alors, bien reposez ?_

 _\- Disons que le confort laisse à désiré, mais sinon j'ai pu me reposer quelques heures. Merci c'est très courtois de votre part de prendre de mes nouvelles. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais toujours pas comment vous vous appelez._

 _\- Et tu ne le seras pas, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir._

 _\- Tous prisonniers possède le droit à une dernière volonté, je veux celle-ci : en savoir plus sur l'homme qui veut me tuer. Allez, respectez au moins cette convention, qui est valable pour l'humain comme pour le sorcier._

 _Il sembla hésiter un instant, mais l'envie de se la raconter et de frimer un peu devant cet homme, un sorcier qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était puissant de part sa famille. Il sourit et se lança dans le récit de sa vie. Il lui dit déjà qu'il s'appelait Matthew Hunt, il était né humain et a passé une partie de sa vie en tant que tel. Dans sa jeunesse, il fut adopté suite à l'assassinat de sa famille. La famille d'adoption était des sorciers, il avait tout de suite porté de l'intérêt à cette condition. Un jour, il avait annoncé à sa famille que cela le désolé de ne pas pouvoir être capable de ce qu'ils faisaient tout les jours grâce à la magie. Sa famille étant des plus généreuses, avait effectué un rituel sur lui, il consistait à transmettre les pouvoirs d'un sorcier à sa mort. Ainsi Matthew était content, il pourrait être sorcier un jour et sa famille assurait la sauvegarde de son patrimoine. Mais il était ivre du pouvoir qu'il pouvait avoir et il a réussit à provoquer la mort de son frère. Ayant reçu ces pouvoirs, sa famille l'a entrainé afin qu'il maîtrise ces pouvoirs au mieux. Mon son amour pour une telle puissance l'a corrompu et il a finit par tuer toute sa famille._

 _\- Et c'est pour ça que je suis plus puissant que les autres sorciers, puisque j'ai la puissance de 3 sorciers en moi._

 _\- Tes parents ne t'ont rien appris ? Le respect de l'autre et la sauvegarde de la vie, tel est le rôle d'un sorcier._

 _\- C'est ce que je fais ! Hurla Matthew. En créant ces créatures, je créais de nouvelles espèces et je vais les rendre public. Ainsi, les humains voudront s'accoupler avec eux et les espèces seront sauvegardées ! C'est comme ça que je vois la vie et que chaque sorcier devrait s'efforcer à faire. Ce que tu devrais faire._

 _\- Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne faillirais à ces règles, qui sont transmise depuis des siècles._

 _\- Alors tu en subiras les conséquences !_

 _En disant cela il s'était rapproché à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de David. Ces yeux pourpres menacés David, qui lui n'avait en aucun cas peur, il en avait trop vue pour ça._

 _\- Je n'ai pas passé ma vie à protéger ces règles, à protéger le patrimoine de ma famille, pour qu'un illuminé comme toi vienne tout saboter. Je suis un sorcier, un protecteur, un défenseur des valeurs, des créatures surnaturelles, elles sont censées compter sur nous à chaque instant. Je protégerai ces valeurs jusqu'à ma mort. Tu as tué ma sœur Matthew, et ça, ces yeux virèrent au pourpre, jamais je ne pourrai te le pardonner ! Ces chaînes commencèrent à trembler et Matthew recula stupéfait de ce qu'il voyait. C'était une excellente sorcière, au cœur généreux et à l'âme pure, elle était mon ancre, mon soutien dans les moments difficiles. Les chaînes s'agitèrent de plus en plus. A cause de toi le nom des Johnson, la plus puissante des familles de sorcier, ne s'en réduit qu'à un. Rien que pour ça, les chaînes explosèrent Matthew se retrouva au sol sous l'impulsion, tu mérite le pire des châtiments. David s'avança plus menaçant que jamais. Tu veux transgresser les règles, tu le feras uniquement si je suis mort, je t'arrêterai même si je dois en mourir._

 _Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase, faisant jaillir de l'énergie tout autour de lui qui envoya Matthew contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce dernier incapable de bouger siffla, et plusieurs créatures entrèrent dans la pièce pour fixer leur maître qui leur montrait David du regard. Les créatures avancèrent avec difficulté, l'énergie déployait par David les retardé énormément. David se retourna pour voir quelles créatures se trouvé devant lui, il aperçu plusieurs yeux jaunes, mais aussi des blanc et noirs, mais aussi un visage connu._

 _Il se retourna et se mit en position d'attaque, il ne se laisserait pas faire. S'il devait mourir, il mourait au combat. Ces adversaires arrivèrent doucement, ce qui lui laissa le temps de concentrer au maximum son énergie, dont le sort de Matthew ne faisait plus effet. Il fit un mouvement de la main ce qui envoya valser certains mutants à l'autre bout de la salle, le reste se rua sur lui. Le combat commença, les coups arrivèrent de partout, il en para une partie mais il reçu plusieurs coup de griffes, ce qui lui faire perdre pas mal de force. Une chance que Matthew soit contre le mur, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose sinon. Il fit apparaître son arc et répondit aux coups qu'on lui donnait. Le combat ne tournait pas en sa faveur, ils étaient bien trop nombreux et fort. Cependant, ce qui l'intrigua le plus c'est que le visage qu'il connaissait attendait à la porte, comme si c'était le joker. Il frappa le sol avec son arc en criant une formule et tous ces adversaires furent projetés au quatre coin de la salle._

 _Il en avait assez, il ne pourrait pas utiliser son énergie éternellement. Il fixa de nouveau Matthew et lui lança :_

 _\- Quand je reviendrais, crois-moi, tu répondras de tes actes. Je ne le ferai pas par vengeance personnelle mais je le ferai pour toute ces personnes que tu as tué pour arriver à tes fins, et pour toute les règles que tu as enfreins. A notre prochaine rencontre, je serai là pour te tuer._

 _Matthew lui sourit, comme pour le défier. David leva la main et un nuage de fumé l'enveloppa pour le faire disparaitre._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Matthew, lui se souvint des paroles qu'il avait dit une fois David enfuit.

 _Flash-back_ :

 _Dès qu'il fut partit, la vague d'énergie disparu et les créatures purent courir vers leur maître retombé au sol. Matthew les renvoya en râlant, quand ils furent sortis, il rigola à plein poumon._

 _\- Tu m'as eu par surprise, aujourd'hui, mais tu n'as pas encore vue ma véritable puissance, les pouvoirs de ma famille grouillent en moi et tu vas voir de quoi nous sommes capables._

 _Fin du flash-back._

C'est vrai que David ignorait la puissance qu'il possédait, il ignorait beaucoup de chose sur lui. C'est grâce à cela qu'il pouvait gagner, il le sous-estimait. Il pensait qu'il été comme les autres sorciers, mais lui n'était pas seul. Les pouvoirs de sa famille était en lui, il avait une puissance supérieure à celle des autres sorciers, il n'y avait aucun doute. Seulement, il devait admettre que David était vraiment puissant, son patrimoine magique en est pour beaucoup, mais la puissance qu'il a dégagé lors de son évasion était impressionnante, redoutable même. Il devait s'en méfié, seul face à lui, il doutait de réussir. Il devait jouer son nouvel atout, sa victoire se reposait uniquement là-dessus. Il espérait vraiment que cela marche, même s'il sentait que cela marchait, il fallait gagner du temps, c'est pourquoi il avait beaucoup blessé David, il mettrait plus de temps pour se rétablir. Même si la Banshee le soigne, il lui faudra au moins la journée pour s'en remettre, c'était toujours une journée de gagné. Il vit l'homme arriver dans la pièce lui disant qu'il devait bouger et lui donna un endroit. Il sourit cette endroit était parfait, son expérience sera facilité.

Au poste, tous restèrent bouche bé devant son discours. Ce qu'il avait fait été impressionnant.

\- Tu n'as jamais pu être aussi puissant ? _Demanda Derek._

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te le montrais pas que je n'en étais pas capable. Je suis capable de faire plus puissant encore, mais c'est dangereux pour moi comme pour vous.

\- Comment tu as pu sortir une telle force ? Quand je t'ai quitté tu étais sans pouvoir et apparemment tu étais faible. _Lança Oliver_

\- C'est même sûr que je l'étais. Mais, la magie est basé sur nos émotions, j'étais en colère, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Cet homme a tué ma sœur en faisant des expériences sur elle, il a brisé tout pacte qu'un sorcier digne de ce nom doit respecter, il a sali le nom de ma famille. Je vous assure que si ces mutants n'étaient intervenus, je l'aurai tué sans la moindre hésitation, sans même me méfier de l'avis de Lydia.

La bande de Starling City tourna le regard vers Lydia, ils purent constater qu'elle avait comprit et visiblement, ils étaient seuls à pas comprendre.

\- Vous pouvez expliquer ? _demanda Théa_

\- Je suis une Banshee, donc une messagère de la mort, j'ai un lien particulier avec. Je peux voir ou plutôt sentir quand la mort est proche, ainsi lorsque je vois quelqu'un devant moi que je peux tuer d'un simple coup d'épée, je le sens. Si je ne sens rien, c'est qu'il n'est pas encore l'heure pour lui de mourir. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de le faire. Quand j'étais avec mon cousin, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant des personnes odieuses, et nous avons du leur laisser la vie sauve. Quelques jours plus tard, on a appris qu'il avait tué des personnes dans un camping, avant de se prendre une balle par un garde forestier en panique. Nous aurions pu éviter de faire perdre la vie à ces personnes et aussi un traumatisme au garde forestier.

Elle avait serrée les mains en disant cela, ces jointures à en devenir blanches. Derek posa sa main sur la sienne, elle pu se calmer et se détendre. Elle sourit à Derek qui la regardé inquiet. Malia se retourna vivement vers la fenêtre, mais elle n'aperçu rien du tout. Cependant, son visage trahissant ces émotions n'échappa à Stiles.

Ils finirent par se rendre tous dans leur chambre pour se reposer. Demain, ils verront comment organiser leur journée. David partit avec les Hale chez ces derniers. Il leurs dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait se reposer un maximum pour demain. Ils comprirent et le laissèrent seul, de toute façon eux aussi voulait se coucher, la journée avait été riche en émotions.

David se coucha, fermi les yeux et s'endormit presque instantanément. Quelques heures après, il fut réveillé par une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Il se releva rapidement, la main sur sa poitrine comme s'il voulait y enfoncer ces doigts. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui la compressait, il souffrait énormément mais ne pouvait pas hurler, l'air avait quitté ces poumons. Il tomba du lit provoquant un énorme boucan. Derek accouru dans sa chambre, suivit de Lydia et le retrouva par terre à quatre pattes avec une main sur son torse, peinant à respirer. Il se mit derrière lui une main sur le dos :

\- David qu'est-ce que t'arrive ? David !

Il releva la tête vers Derek, un regard mauvais et ces yeux couleur pourpre. Il prononça un mot et envoya valser Derek à l'autre bout de la chambre. Lydia qui était resté sur le palier, se plaça devant David et utilisa tout son pouvoir de Banshee pour lui demander d'arrêter, elle n'avait jamais essayée sur un sorcier, peut-être que son pouvoir marché sur eux. Malheureusement, David se releva et s'approcha d'elle tel un lion s'approche de sa proie, il sourit et commença à tendre la main, paume vers le ciel et une boule de feu apparu. Il se mit en position de tir, prêt à tirer sur Lydia.

 _ **Alors ? Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de David ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui est cet intrus ? Je veux tout vos avis sur la question !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !**_

Lydia fixa David prêt à tirer. Derek était encore sonné et ne pouvait intervenir, elle devrait le faire seule. Elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir dénué de pupille, elle faisait ressortir tout son pouvoir, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Même si elle doit blesser David pour ça. Ce dernier sourit et attaqua en lançant sa boule de feu, Lydia se baissa pour l'éviter et se lança sur David en combat à main nu, dans ce domaine, elle savait qu'elle avait l'avantage. David le savait et essaya de mettre en place une distance de sécurité entre eux mais il n'y parvint pas. Lydia était rapide et frappait sans retenu, elle tourna sur elle-même et envoya son pied en pleine figure. David se retrouva à terre et Lydia se mit en position de défense immédiatement dans l'attente d'une riposte. Riposte qui arriva rapidement puisqu'elle fut bientôt incapable de bouger, se sentant attiré par le sol. Elle lutta comme elle pu, mais fini par s'effondrer à plat ventre incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. David se leva en rigolant :

\- Amatrice ! Tu ignore tout des sorciers.

\- Mais moi j'en sais plus.

David tourna la tête au son de cette voix et vit Derek transformé. Ce dernier hurla de tout son loup intérieur, ce qui fit trembler David, qui baissa la tête. Il la secoua puis la releva, ces yeux avait repris leur couleur d'origine et Lydia pu se lever sans soucis. David regarda autour de lui et vit le carnage dans sa chambre, il se tourna vers Derek et Lydia qui étaient prêt à attaquer. Il fronça les sourcils et leur dit :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- T'es sérieux là ? Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

\- Je devrais me souvenir de quoi ?

Il était plus qu'intrigué, se demandant pourquoi ces amis semblaient vouloir l'attaquer, et pourquoi il y avait un tel carnage dans sa chambre. Il comprit quand il sentit une légère odeur de brûlé, et une marque noire sur la porte de la chambre. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux devant ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Il recula d'un pas et mit sa main devant sa bouche :

\- Ne me dites pas que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il avait peur, terriblement peur, il venait d'agresser ces amis, il aurait très bien pu les tuer sans s'en rendre compte. Derek avance doucement vers lui, les mains en avant, pour tenter de le calmer :

\- David ? David est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi. J'ignore ce qui m'arrive, je pourrais te blesser.

Il avait reculé en même temps qu'il parlait, mettant ces mains devant lui comme un moyen de prévention. Il sentit son pouvoir intervenir à nouveau, il paniqua et hurla :

\- Sauvez-vous !

Mais l'énergie était envoyée, se transformant en feu sur le chemin entre lui et ses amis. Lydia réagit plus vite de Derek qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi son ami réagissait comme ça. Elle se mit devant lui et frappa dans ces mains pour créer une onde de choc qui fit disparaitre le feu. David était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, il ferma les yeux pour pouvoir se téléporter loin d'ici. Mais il n'y parvint pas, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le regard perdu et inquiet de Derek, Il recula encore et encore jusqu'à être contre le mur en répétant sans cesse :

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible…

Contre le mur, il ferma les yeux voulant disparaitre, il sentit une main sur son épaule, il rouvrit les yeux et dégagea rapidement la main de Derek.

\- Tu sais combien de sortilège il existe qui pourrait te faire souffrir rien qu'un me touchant ? Des dizaines ! Peut-être plus.

\- David calme toi !

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? J'ai failli vous tuer il y à pas deux minutes. Laisse-moi partir Derek, laisse-moi partir avant que je ne réussisse pour de bon à te tuer toi ou Lydia.

\- Non, Je refuse de te laisser partir, alors que tu as besoin d'aide. Tu es mon ami, mon frère, David. Jamais tu m'entends jamais je ne te laisserai partir.

\- Tu le dois ! _Hurla David_. Je ne me contrôle plus, j'ai l'impression de retourner en enfance quand je ne contrôlais rien. Mais à cette époque, je n'étais pas capable du dixième de ce que je suis capable aujourd'hui. Alors laisse-moi partir.

\- Jamais ! _Derek hurla beaucoup plus fort que David, ce dernier se sentit petit devant son ami_. Jamais, je ne te laisserais tomber ! Je l'ai fais il y a des années, c'était la pire erreur de ma vie, je ne recommencerais pas. Tu m'entends ? Maintenant, je suis là.

David sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son cœur, c'est la première fois que son ami s'adressait à lui de cette façon. Mais cette vague ne dura pas longtemps, elle fut vite remplacé par une énergie qui propulsa Derek contre Lydia. Ils se retrouvèrent sonnés contre le mur, David ouvrit une nouvelle fois en grand les yeux, et fuit hors de la maison des Hales. Il devait partir le plus loin possible, la protection de sa famille en dépendait. Il couru, couru comme si sa vie en dépendait, il s'arrêta devant son ancienne demeure. Il tomba à genoux devant la porte d'entrée, les mains au sol, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elles commencèrent à couler, il ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé là ? Perdre le contrôle de ces pouvoirs. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé à ce point, il devait reprendre le contrôle. Ce lieu lui semblait le plus approprié, sa maison d'enfance serait idéal pour se recentrait sur ces capacités. Il entra, se mit à l'endroit où sa chambre se trouvait. Sa famille l'aiderait sûrement avec son problème, il s'assit en tailleur et commença à se concentrer du mieux qu'il put.

Dans le loft des Hales, Derek et Lydia récupérèrent doucement de l'attaque qu'ils avaient subit de la part de leur ami. Derek se réveilla le premier, étant un loup garou ces capacités de récupération étaient supérieures à celle de Lydia. Il se leva et tourna sa tête vers Lydia qui semblait bien mal en point. Il la prit dans ces bras et la déposa sur leur lit. Il lui prit la main et commença à prendre sa douleur, il se concentra du mieux qu'il pu, pour l'aider un maximum. Elle reprit conscience au bout d'une heure, elle papillonna puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. Derek posa sa main sur sa joue pour qu'elle prenne conscience de sa présence. Elle tourna le regard vers lui, elle sourit et Derek lui sourit en retour :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Encore un peu sonnée, mais ça va bien mieux grâce à toi. Merci.

\- Je t'ai écrasé et c'est un peu ma faute si tu es dans cet état, alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire. _Fit-il en souriant_

\- D'ailleurs, il va falloir parler d'un régime mon chéri. Tu n'es pas tout léger.

\- C'est que du muscle je te signale. _Répondit-il légèrement vexé_

\- Si tu le dis.

Elle s'assit difficilement, Derek lui mit un oreiller derrière la tête. Elle ferma les yeux à cause de la douleur, Derek reprit vite sa main et recommença à reprendre sa douleur. Elle le regarda avec reconnaissance, et lança le sujet qui devait être éclaircit :

\- Pourquoi David nous a-t-il attaqués ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Il a toujours eu le contrôle sur ces pouvoirs, d'aussi loin que je m'en rappel. C'est possible qu'il en ait eu lorsqu'il était chez lui, mais je ne suis pas au courant. _Répondit-il en baissant la tête_.

\- Il doit y avoir une raison, il ne peut pas nous agressé sans raison. Il semblait perdu lui-même, il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivé.

\- Si lui-même ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez lui, on est dans de beaux draps. Il semble toujours tellement sûr de lui, tellement maître de lui. Je ne peux pas croire ce qui lui arrive.

\- De plus, il n'aurait jamais réagit comme il la fait. Il était paniqué, David ne panique jamais, il est toujours zen devant les dangers quel qu'ils soient. J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire.

\- Il faut le retrouver. Nous devons l'aider. _Fit Derek avec conviction_.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ? Il sait masquer son odeur.

\- Paniqué comme il était, je ne pense pas qu'il est essayé.

Lydia sourit, elle demanda à Derek d'arrêter de prendre sa douleur. Elle se leva ignorant la douleur, et s'habilla rapidement, tout comme Derek pour aller le pister.

\- On devrait prévenir les autres. _Lança Lydia avant de sortir._

\- On les préviendra demain, si nous ne le trouvons pas. Inutile de les alerter pour le moment.

Derek se mit immédiatement en chasse. Il se changea en loup pour plus de facilité pour traquer. Lydia avait ces vêtements dans un sac à part, elle enfourcha sa moto pour pouvoir suivre plus facilement le loup. Ils cherchèrent un petit moment. Ils finirent par arrivés devant l'ancienne maison des Johnson. Derek se rechangea en humain, Lydia lui donna ses habits. Une fois habillé, Lydia le questionna du regard :

\- L'odeur disparaît ici, comme s'il c'était téléporté.

\- Il aurait repris le contrôle de ces pouvoirs ? _Elle consulta son portable_. Il ne nous a pas appelé, il n'est donc pas à la maison. Où il a pu aller ?

\- Tu peux demander à sa famille ?

Je peux essayer. Elle se mit à genoux et se concentra comme elle pu. Avec l'attaque de David, elle n'avait plus autant de force et ne pouvais pas appeler toute la famille. Elle se concentra sur l'esprit le plus fort de la famille, son père. Elle se focalisa comme elle pu, elle sentit la main de Derek se poser sur son épaule, et puisa dans ces forces. Finalement, le père de David se matérialisa devant eux. Ils se levèrent et le saluèrent :

\- Bonjour, M. Johnson. _Fit Derek, Lydia resta muette mais inclina la tête en signe de salut. Elle voulait être concentrée à 100% sur l'apparition._

\- Derek. C'est un plaisir de te revoir, tout comme vous Mme. Martin. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- David. _M. Johnson retint sa respiration_. Il à en quelque sorte perdu le contrôle de ces pouvoirs et nous a agressés. Nous l'avons pisté et nous sommes arrivé ici, j'ai perdu son odeur. Nous pensons qu'il s'est téléporté, mais nous ignorons où. Le savez-vous ?

\- David n'a jamais perdu le contrôle de ces pouvoirs, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit de ça. Il doit s'agir d'autre chose.

\- Nous ne voyons pas ce qui a pu arriver. Il a toujours était avec nous, sauf quand Matthew le retenait prisonnier. Mais il ne lui a rien fait, il nous a rien dit. _Répondit Derek_

\- Ca ne veut rien dire. _Lança Lydia, Derek tourna rapidement la tête vers elle._ Il nous a dit qu'il avait dormit pendant un moment, sachant qu'il était à bout de force Matthew à très pu lui faire quelque chose.

\- C'est possible. Mais peut-on contrôler quelqu'un par un sortilège ? _demanda Derek._

\- En général, ce sont les sorciers avec énormément de pouvoirs et d'expériences qui en sont capable.

\- Et un sorcier, qui à le pouvoir de trois sorciers en lui. _Le père de David ouvrit en grand les yeux._

\- Des sortilèges de magie noire. Oui, si un sorcier comme cela existe il peut facilement contrôler un autre sorcier. Mais David est devenu très puissant, plus que moi. Le contrôler doit beaucoup affaiblir Matthew.

\- Est-ce que vous l'avez vu partir ?

\- Avec une autre personne, ils se sont téléportés. David a du le faire. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, mais David semblait le connaitre.

\- Très bien, merci M. Johnson.

\- Rendez la liberté à mon fils, s'il vous plait.

\- Nous le ferons.

Il sourit et Lydia le fit disparaître. Elle vacilla, mais fut maintenu par Derek qui l'empêcha de tomber. Elle lui sourit et ils purent partirent les deux sur la moto de Lydia. Ils voulaient rentrer pour pouvoir dormir encore quelques heures, pour dire à leurs amis que David avait disparu avec un homme dont il ignorait tout.

 _ **Alors où est donc David ? Qui est l'homme qui était avec lui ? Dites moi tout !**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Alors, je suis désolé de publier si tard, mais je n'avais pas de wifi cette semaine ! Conséquence d'aller en vacance en montagne ! Mais pour me faire pardonner du retard, je mets un chapitre plus grand que d'habitude !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Au lever du jour, Derek et Lydia se levèrent, se préparèrent rapidement. Une annonce urgente à leurs amis s'imposait, ils arrivèrent au poste les premier et les attendirent patiemment. C'est Stiles et Malia qui franchirent les portes en premier.

\- Vous êtes tombé du lit ? _Fit Stiles tout sourire, il se ravisa rapidement en voyant leurs visages décomposés._ Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Quand tout le monde sera là nous vous le dirons. C'est assez grave. _Répondit Derek._

\- Pour ne pas dire catastrophique. _Ajouta Lydia._

Les ménages de Stiles se mirent à tourner à 100 à l'heure. Il commença par remarquer l'absence de David, les grimaces que Lydia faisait parfois signe qu'elle était blessée et la mine plus que défaitiste de Derek, donc un lien avec David. Qu'est-ce que Derek peut craindre pour David avec Lydia de blessé ? Un lien avec l'évasion miraculeuse de David ? Il continua de bûcher sur le problème, émettant plusieurs hypothèses, mais une prédominé, David les avait attaqués puis avait fuit. Il stoppa ces réflexions lorsque Félicity, Roy et Théa entrèrent. Il fronça les sourcils voyant leur regards catastrophaient.

\- Où est Oliver ? _demanda d'entrée de jeu Stiles_

\- Bonne question. _Répondit Félicity avant de commencer son récit._

 _Flash-back :_

 _Les quatre amis de Starling City se rendirent tranquillement à l'hôtel, bientôt ils devront attaquer des créatures qu'ils n'avaient jamais affrontés. Certes, ils avaient battu Slade et son armée de Mirakuru, mais là ils lutteront contre des êtres surnaturels, un monde qu'ils ignoraient complètement. Théa et Roy se rendirent dans leur chambre, laissant Oliver et Félicity seuls :_

 _\- Je ne le sens pas cette histoire. Nous ignorons trop de chose pour pouvoirs faire quoique se soit. Cela ne nous ressemble pas Oliver de travailler à l'aveugle comme ça._

 _\- Je sais Félicity. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous ne pouvons pas partir et les laisser avec leurs problèmes. Ils ont besoin d'aide, et ça c'est que nous faisons, nous aidons les autres lorsqu'il s'agit d'affaire pour le moins étrange. Ce n'est pas notre domaine, mais au moins si jamais cela arrive à Starling, nous serons comment agir._

 _Félicity sourit, il avait raison, cette expérience leur serait bénéfique. Ils se couchèrent, Félicity dans les bras d'Oliver. Au bout de quelques heures, Oliver commença à trembler Félicity se réveilla et commença à le couvrir un peu plus. A peine eut-elle mit la couverture sur lui, qu'Oliver ouvrit en grands les yeux, seulement ces derniers étaient totalement noires. Félicity hurla de peur, Oliver se tourna vers elle un sourire carnassier sur le visage, il la frappa au visage, elle tomba inconsciente au sol. Roy et Théa défoncèrent la porte et trouvèrent Oliver au dessus de Félicity les mains s'approchant de sa gorge._

 _\- Oliver ! hurla Théa et Roy_

 _Il se tourna et sourit en les apercevant. Il leur fit face, et les nargua en leur faisant signe d'approcher. Ces derniers ne comprenant pas le comportement de leur ami, ne bougèrent pas. C'est Oliver qui se jeta sur eux et le combat s'enchaina entre Roy et Oliver. Théa regarda le combat incapable de bouger. Comment son frère pouvait faire ça ? Le jeune Harper était moins expérimenté qu'Oliver, il résista un moment tenta de le raisonner au fur et à mesure du déroulement du combat. Il se défendit comme il put mais son mentor qui prenait le dessus, fini par lui donner un coup de pied dans les abdos qui l'envoya aux pieds de Théa. Il s'avança vers eux prêt d'un pas de prédateur, Théa ne reconnaissait pas son grand frère qu'elle pensait si fort et invincible._

 _\- Oliver. Fit-elle d'une petite voix._

 _Ce dernier s'arrêta au son de sa voix, il avait toujours le regard noir, mais son expression semblait plus tendre, le sourire assassin avait disparut laissant place au visage qu'il avait adopté à son retour de l'île : perdu. Il semblait perdu, comme si un combat avait lieu dans sa tête._

 _\- Oliver._

 _En entendant cette voix, il se retourna et vit Félicity encore couché qui se relevait difficilement. Il y avait tellement de détresse dans sa voix, elle arborait un regard qui n'était pas signe de jugement mais d'incompréhension. Oliver finit par fermait les yeux et secouer la tête comme un fou en hurlant. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol, continuant d'hurler, transpirant comme un fou. Il finit par se calmer, haletant, il se releva et rouvrit les yeux. Ces derniers avaient retrouvés leur couleur d'origine. Il scruta la chambre et réalisa le désordre qui y trainé, puis il vit Félicity à terre, qui tentait de se relever. Il alla rapidement vers elle, et la soutint pour qu'elle puisse se mettre debout, il fini par l'assoir sur le lit. Il commença à l'ausculter en prenant la parole :_

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _\- Tu as tout oublié ? demanda Félicity d'une petite voix_

 _\- J'ai oublié quoi ?_

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Théa et Roy, ce dernier se tenait à Théa avec une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son ventre. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui, Roy se mit à côté de Félicity et Théa s'accroupit à côté de son frère._

 _\- Tu as littéralement pété un câble, tes yeux étaient noirs et tu allais étrangler Félicity. Sortie Théa_

 _\- Quoi ? hurla-t-il en posant son regard dans celui de Félicity. C'est moi qui t'es blessé._

 _\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu semblais possédé, jamais tu n'aurais pu me faire de mal._

 _Oliver recula doucement, finit assis par terre, continuant de reculer jusqu'à toucher le mur. Il se prit la tête entre ces mains, regardant le sol, le regard vide. Félicity se leva et se mit accroupit devant lui, elle écarta ces mains et lui releva le visage. Son regard se plongea dans celui d'Oliver :_

 _\- Oliver, tu n'y es pour rien. Maintenant, tu vas mieux, c'est l'essentiel._

 _\- Je t'ai blessé Félicity ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Je pourrais recommencer, je pourrais…_

 _Il arrêta de parler, se reprit la tête entre les mains._

 _\- Recule ! hurla-t-il, Recule !_

 _Félicity posa ses mains sur ces bras et lui hurla son nom. Mais Oliver rouvrit les yeux noirs, son sourire carnassier de nouveau sur ces lèvres. Il poussa Félicity, pour se lever, une fois debout, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il fut bloqué par Théa et Roy, bien décidé à l'en empêcher. Oliver se mit en position d'attaque et attendit qu'ils arrivent. Théa plus qu'énervé par le comportement que son frère adopté se jeta sur lui, Roy la suivit et le combat recommença. Félicity resta à terre à observer ces amis se battre entre eux. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler Oliver, mais cette fois-ci il ne répondit pas. Théa et Oliver réussirent maîtriser Oliver qu'ils plaquèrent au sol. Ce dernier fou de rage tenta de se débattre mais le couple le maintenait fermement. Il arrêta de se défendre et laissa tomber l'idée de se libérer de cette façon. Il cessa tout mouvement, puis commença à se mettre à trembler, Théa et Roy ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, et inquiet pour leur ami le lâcha pour le mettre sur le dos, et voir ce qu'il lui arrivé. C'est là qu'il agit il frappa Théa aussi fort qu'il pu dans les abdos puis Roy au visage, le couple recula sous le choc. Oliver se leva rapidement, prit des vêtements qui étaient sur une chaise et sortie en courant de la chambre._

 _Fin du flash-back_

\- Oliver aussi alors. _Sortie Lydia._

\- Comment ça ? David aussi ? _répondit immédiatement Stiles._

Derek et Lydia racontèrent alors à leur tour les aventures de la veille. Tous restèrent stupéfié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Malia prit donc la parole :

\- Donc si je résume, on a un sorcier complètement barge qui possède une dizaine de mutant, et en plus il contrôle Oliver et David ? J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

\- Je crois que c'est assez bien résumé.

\- Je propose qu'on fonce chez lui et qu'on le tue. _Lança Malia, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel._

\- Derek, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour stopper une possession ? _Demanda Stiles en ignorant la remarque de Malia._

\- David ne m'en a jamais parlé. A part tuer celui qui est à l'origine de la manipulation je ne vois pas.

\- Vous voyez allons le tuer ! _Renchérit Malia_

\- Lydia ? Tu possède aussi ce pouvoir, comment il fonctionne exactement. _Continua Stiles en ignorant toujours Malia._

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Pour moi, je dois être présente et l'esprit doit être faible, je lui murmure un ordre et il l'exécute. Pour s'en défaire, il faut sois une Banshee plus puissante, où une prise de puissance de l'esprit visé. Eux, ils semblent contrôlés à distance, seulement David est redevenu lui-même quand Derek à hurlé, et Oliver quand Théa et Félicity l'ont appelé. Derek à un lien particulier avec David, pour lui Derek est sa seule famille, Théa est la dernière famille d'Oliver et Félicity sa petite amie. Donc, mes pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet, mais les sentiments qui unissent les personnes eux en ont. C'est sûr ça que l'on doit jouer.

\- On ne va peut-être pas devoir le tuer alors. _Lança Malia._ Même s'il le mériterait.

\- Donc pour avoir une chance, il faudrait que nous les séparions du groupe pour pouvoir leur rendre leurs esprits. _Continua Stiles_

\- Ca ne marchera pas. Même quand ils ont reprit leurs esprits, ça n'a duré qu'un court moment. Ils ont reperdu les pédales après. _Ajouta Félicity._

\- Si nous arrivons à sortir David de son emprise et que nous lui expliquons la situation, il trouvera rapidement un contre sort efficace. _Lança Derek_

\- Sinon, on rappelle la famille de David. Eux, pourrons nous le dire.

\- Tu te sens de les rappeler ? _demanda Derek inquiet_

\- Oui, sans soucis. Hier soir, j'étais fatigué et tu venais de me tomber dessus, ce n'est pas les meilleurs conditions pour invoquer quelqu'un. Maintenant, je peux le faire.

\- Certaine ? _insista Derek._ Il est inutile que tu te force si tu en ais incapable.

\- J'en suis capable, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Alors allons-y.

Ils partirent tous en direction du manoir des Johnson. Sur place, Lydia se remit en place accompagné de Derek qui restait juste derrière elle. Il n'était pas rassuré qu'elle invoque à nouveau le père de David. Elle se mit à genoux et posa ces mains sur le sol, elle commença à prononcer ces formules incompréhensibles, au bout de quelques minutes M. Johnson se matérialisa devant eux. Lydia se releva et se plaça à côté de Derek, ce dernier avait une main sur les hanches de sa femme au cas où elle faiblirait.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite. Je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle que vous venez m'annoncer. Un autre cas de possession peut-être.

\- C'est exact, _répondit Derek_ , un homme ordinaire du nom d'Oliver Queen.

\- De la famille Queen, de Queen Consolidat ?

\- C'est bien ça, c'est mon frère. _Intervint Théa_. Si j'ai tout compris c'est Matthew qui le contrôle par un sortilège.

\- Vous devez être Théa Queen alors ? _Théa acquiesça, M. Johnson sourit_. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, même si les circonstances ne sont pas celle que j'espérais. Pour défaire un sort de possession comme l'a fait Matthew, il faut le tuer…

\- Je vous l'avais dit qu'on n'avait pas d'autre choix, _lança Malia._

\- Ou il faut résonner la personne contrôler. Si il a pu prendre le contrôle c'est que quelque chose n'allais pas en la personne contrôlé, un doute une incertitude, un mal être, n'importe quoi. Il a puisé dans cette source d'énergie pour en prendre le contrôle. Trouvez le problème et résolvez-le, et la possession prendra fin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui les rendrait faible. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez eux pour qu'on en prenne le contrôle ?

\- Seule vous pouvez répondre à cette question. Vous êtes leurs amis et famille, quel doute pourrait avoir M. Queen ? Et de quoi mon fils peut souffrir ?

\- Pour Oliver, je sais. _Fit Félicity_. La jalousie, peut-elle être un facteur de possession?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Dans ce cas, Oliver est jaloux et c'est le problème de sa possession.

\- Jaloux de qui ? _Fit Roy_

\- De toi. _Lança Théa_ , _Félicity acquiesça_. Je suis la dernière famille qu'il lui reste, famille de sang je parle. Et il y a quelques jours, tu m'as fais une demande en mariage, même contraint par Lydia. _Cette dernière baissa la tête comprenant le raisonnement._ Il a vu qu'à n'importe quel moment, je ne serais plus seulement sa sœur, mais aussi ta femme et il ne sera plus l'unique homme dans ma vie.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a réagit quand tu l'as appelé, et Félicity blessé était le coup de grâce. _Comprit Stiles._

\- Celui d'Oliver on a, mais celui de David on n'en sait toujours rien. _Sortie Malia_. Derek ? Lydia ? Une idée ?

\- Pas la moindre. _Firent-ils_

\- Je dois y aller. Mon fils est quelqu'un qui respecte les règles du surnaturelles, comme personne. Le problème vient peut-être de là. Je ne peux pas plus vous aider, mon fils a peut-être changé, il y a près de 8 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue. Bonne chance.

Lydia le fit disparaître après ça. Elle chancela un peu mais le soutient de Derek la fit vite reprendre convenance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien rendre David influençable ?

\- Il a réagit quand tu as hurlé, et après il était tétanisé de nous blesser. Ca a forcément un lien.

\- Peut-être ! _entendit la bande_

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix. Une paire d'œil noirs et pourpre apparut, un sourire narquois sur le visage, un arc tendu dans les mains, Oliver et David étaient devant eux prêt à tirer.

\- Le premier qui bouge et nous tirons.

\- Je ne crains pas grand-chose aux flèches, _fit Derek_. Tirez !

\- Toi non, mais les autres eux n'ont ni ta capacité de guérison, ni tes réflexes. _Répondit David_

Derek jura entre ces dents, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. D'habitude, ces alliés sont des loups garous, donc des flèches ne les effraies pas. Mais là, même si Lydia pourrait arrêter la flèche, il doutait que les autres puissent. Théa s'avança sûr d'elle et se mit face à Oliver, qui la mit en joue. Elle écarta les bras et dit:

\- Tu tirerais sur ta sœur ?

\- Théa qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Lança Roy inquiet._

\- Aie confiance en moi Roy, je sais ce que je fais. _Lui dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire. Puis elle retourna le regard vers Oliver._ Oli ? C'est moi Speedy, _Oliver tiqua à ces surnoms._ Tu te rappelle, n'est-ce pas ? Mon frère qui n'a cessé de me protéger, même lorsque tu as disparu pendant 5 ans sur une île, tu étais avec moi. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, mais tu es revenu, et tu as recommencé sans hésiter une seule seconde à être là pour moi. Grâce à toi, je suis sortie de la drogue, grâce à toi je me suis endurcit. Si je suis devenu la femme que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à toi. Alors si tu penses que tu n'as rien fais pour moi, que je peux vivre sans toi, tire moi dessus et tu auras un souci de moins.

Elle écarta plus grand les bras, et fixa les yeux de son frère. Ce dernier avait baissé son arme, ces yeux toujours noirs mais attendrit. Théa baissa les bras en souriant à son frère. David qui assisté à la scène visa Théa, cette dernière tourna le regard vers lui, puis il tira. Roy et Félicity hurlèrent, pendant qu'Oliver ouvrit en grand les yeux, prit de panique.

 _ **Alors ? Quelle sorte de monstre je suis pour m'arrêter là ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Je veux tout savoir !**_

 _ **J'espère être pardonné pour ce retard avec ce chapitre !**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Voilà un chapitre beaucoup plus court que d'habitude. C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en écrire plus et que je pars demain en Allemagne et j'ignore comment internet va fonctionner…**_

 _ **Donc je vous mets celui là et je vais essayer de publier dès que je le pourrai mais je ne sais pas quand. Donc ne vous attendez pas à une suite rapide !**_

Tout le monde fixa Théa, debout immobile. Roy hurla en courant vers elle :

\- Théa ! Non !

Mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia sur place. Théa tenait la flèche dans sa main, à quelques centimètres à peine de sa poitrine. Elle sourit à Roy, puis regarda Oliver qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle secoua doucement la flèche en rigolant avant de fixer son frère et de lui sortir :

\- As-tu oublié qui m'a entrainé ? Malcolm est peut-être un véritable enfoiré, mais c'est un bon prof. Et s'entrainer sur une île avec toi à était le bouquet final. Je peux me défendre seule, c'est vrai. Mais j'aurais toujours besoin des sages conseils de mon frère.

Oliver continuait de fixer sa sœur, il lâcha son arc et commença à trembler. Il finit par tomber à genoux, le noir de ces yeux disparu en larmes qui coulèrent le long de ces joues. Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur et sourit. Théa, elle, pleurait heureuse que son frère soit de retour. Elle couru vers lui et l'enlaça :

\- Tu es revenu !

\- Tu ne pensais pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement.

Théa rigola tout comme Oliver. David hurla de rage, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumé. Oliver se leva, en gardant sa sœur dans ces bras. Félicity s'approcha de lui, il s'avança, laissant Théa à Roy. Une fois devant elle, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il finit par bafouiller :

\- Je suis désolé,… de t'avoir attaqué je veux dire. Je sais que tu m'as dit que ce n'était de ma faute mais vraiment je tiens à…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que Félicity l'embrassait, elle passa ces bras dans son dos, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle pu. Lui, mit ces mains derrière la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent, se fixèrent, Félicity finit par briser le silence :

\- Normalement c'est moi qui débite des paroles insensées. _Oliver sourit en entendant cela._ Et je sais que tu es désolé, tu n'y es pour rien mais j'accepte tes excuses.

Toute la bande finit par partir en direction du loft des Hales, pour pouvoir trouver le moyen de défaire David de l'emprise de Matthew.

Quelque part dans Beacon Hill, un nuage se matérialisa pour laisser apparaitre David. Devant lui, Matthew assit à un bureau, écrivait quelque chose. Il leva la tête vers David, pour lui lancer un regard sévère.

\- Tu devais me ramener Roy Harper, résultat tu reviens sans lui et sans Oliver. Je suis déçu par tes résultats. Oliver est libéré de mon emprise, quelle poisse !

\- Au début, l'emprise ne devait être que sur moi. Donc finalement, vous revenez à votre plan de départ. M. Queen à juste permit que je vous rejoigne plus rapidement. Sans lui je serais encore en train de méditer dans les ruines de mon manoir pour chercher une solution à cette perte de contrôle.

\- Il est vrai que sans Oliver, jamais tu ne serais complètement à moi. C'est quand même un gain de temps. Mais j'aurais du savoir qu'il demanderait de l'aide à ta famille, ils sont plus forts et plus malin que je le pensais.

\- Maître. _Les deux sorciers tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée_. Vous m'avez demandé.

\- Oui c'est exact. Tu reprends ta mission de capturer Roy. _Un frisson parcouru de nouveau le dos de l'inconnu._

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Sur ces paroles, il partit. David serra les poings, on venait d'attribuer sa mission à un pauvre débutant. Il se força de ne pas hurler contre son maître, mais son intonation de voix était plus brutale qu'il le souhaitait :

\- Et moi ? Quelle est ma mission maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, Matthew lui tendit un dossier. David s'en empara puis l'ouvrit, il fronça les sourcils, puis releva la tête vers Matthew. Son regard était confus et ne semblait pas comprendre, Matthew lui sourit et sortie :

\- Il est temps de rajouter quelques cordes à notre arc.

David comprit et feuilleta rapidement le dossier.

\- Il est possible que cela prenne du temps.

\- Combien de temps selon toi ?

\- Si je commence de suite, je devrais avoir finis demain soir.

\- Alors met toi immédiatement au travail. Tu as jusqu'à demain soir. Je veux que tu sois ici avec ta mission accomplie avant le coucher du soleil. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui maître.

Il sortit de la salle, le dossier sous les bras. Cette mission sera plutôt facile, il savait où trouver une partie de ces individus mais il y en a un qui ne sera pas évident à trouver. Les deux autres ne seront pas très compliqués. Il devait en plus les convaincre de les rejoindre, ce sera la partie la plus longue de la mission. Il commença par la personne la plus simple de toute, il se mit dans une pièce vide, et se mit assit en tailleur au centre. Il allait faire un long trajet, il devait concentrer un maximum ces pouvoirs. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il sourit et disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Au loft des Hales, les amis s'installèrent afin de trouver un moyen de défaire David de son emprise. Stiles se dit qu'Oliver devrait en savoir plus que les autres :

\- Oliver ? _ce dernier se tourna vers Stiles_. De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

\- Pour être franc, pas grand-chose. Je me rappelle juste être avec David dans les ruines où nous étions tout à l'heure, il nous a téléporté et puis plus rien. Mon souvenir le plus récent après ça, c'est Théa qui me parle. Entre les deux c'est trou noir total.

\- Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Comment était David quand tu lui parlais et de quoi vous parliez ?

\- Je lui disais de rejoindre Matthew, qui cet homme avait beaucoup à offrir au monde. Il ne m'a pas cru et à voulu m'aider à me libérer de l'emprise de Matthew. Seulement, je me suis approché de lui, j'ai mis ma main sur sa tête et après ces yeux sont devenu pourpre et nous sommes partit. Il voulait m'aider à tout prix, il disait que c'était son rôle d'aider les autres.

\- Il dit toujours ça. Il prend son rôle très à cœur, un sorcier doit veiller sur l'équilibre de la nature rappelez vous.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a péter un câble avec Matthew. _Ajouta Oliver_. Pour lui c'est vitalde respecter les règles qui ont était établis.

\- C'est peut-être là-dessus que Matthew à joué pour prendre le contrôle. David a peur de ne pas faire accomplir son rôle comme il se doit. Il veut rendre hommage à sa famille et c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé.

\- Derek à raison, son père lui-même l'a dit. _Lança Stiles_. Bien le problème de David est mis en avant. Mais maintenant la question est : Comment on lui fit prendre conscience qu'il va réussir ? On ne peut pas lui dire, ni lui affirmer.

\- Nous verrons plus tard. Pour le moment nous devons savoir où il se cache, pour élaborer un plan avant qu'il ne créé d'autres mutants.

\- Et je pense qu'un nouveau coup de main ne sera pas de refus.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. La bande de Beacon Hill resta bouche bé devant cet individu qui ne pensait pas revoir un jour. La bande de Starling City eux, était tout aussi choqué, et particulièrement Roy, qui avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir.

\- Je peux savoir, pourquoi j'ai mon sosie dans cette pièce ?

Jackson Witthmore se tenait juste devant eux.

 _ **Voilà, un peu de suspense pour la fin ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez et je vais essayer de publier le plus rapidement possible ! mais pas avant la semaine prochaine minimum !**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bon alors, je crois que j'ai un retard considérable ! Voilà, je pu vous pondre ce chapitre ce matin ! Il est plus long que d'habitude pour m'excuser du dernier chapitre qui était court, et pour le retard !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Jackson Witthmore devant eux, comme si de rien n'était. L'homme qui a du partir en Angleterre i ans, l'homme que Derek avait transformé en loup garou, qui avait tué des gens en temps que Kanima. L'homme que l'Arrow team voulait retrouver, le jumeau de Roy. Tout était suffoqués de le voir ici, mais lui semblait détendu et reprit la parole :

\- A ce que je vois beaucoup de chose change en 4 ans. Stiles à perdu de sa répartie et est devenu Shérif avec Derek dans ces rangs, les enfants Queens sont là avec deux autres personnes dont mon sosie. Sont-ils au courant au moins de ce que nous sommes ou pas ? _Il tourna la tête vers Lydia_. Par contre toi, tu es toujours aussi ravissante.

Il s'avança vers elle et tendu sa main pour toucher sa joue. Ce contact sembla la réveiller et tomba dans ces bras, Jackson l'accueilli avec plaisir et la serra aussi fort qu'il pu. Voir sa femme dans les bras d'un autre réveilla aussi Derek et prit la parole, son pire cauchemar se réalisait :

\- Jackson. _Ce dernier s'éloigna de Lydia._ On est content de te voir, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Je voulais juste revoir mes vieux amis. Je suis vraiment ravi de tous vous revoir. Mais où sont les autres ? Scott et Danny ?

\- Danny est partie à l'université, et Scott est partie vivre au Japon avec sa petite amie. _Intervint Stiles_. Voici la nouvelle meute de Beacon Hill : Derek, Lydia, Malia un coyote garou et moi.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? _Répondit Jackson en pointant du doigt le groupe de Starling._ Et sont-ils au courant de quoi on parle ?

Le groupe en question était toujours bluffé de ce qu'il voyait. Une réplique exacte de Roy, ce dernier était comme pétrifié. Théa reprit convenance plus tôt que les autres, elle prit la main de Roy et se lança :

\- Oui nous sommes au courant, nous savons ce qu'ils sont. Et si nous sommes ici, c'est pour vous retrouver. Mon petit ami, Roy, veux connaitre sa vraie famille.

Elle raconta comment il avait découvert l'existence de Jackson. Jackson avait écouté avec attention et finit par fixer Roy pour s'approcher de lui :

\- Alors comme ça, tu es mon jumeau ? Rien de bien surprenant avec la ressemblance. _Fit-il en souriant_. Derek ? _lança-t-il en se retournant_. Est-ce que le fait que je sois devenu un loup garou à eu une quelconque influence sur lui ? JE veux dire nous sommes jumeau, donc…

\- Tu n'y es pas de naissance. C'est moi qui t'es transformé, donc non il n'a rien eu. Tu serais de naissance oui, il aurait pu avoir quelque chose.

\- Dommage, _lança Jackson en haussant les épaules_. Bon il va falloir qu'on parle tout les deux, j'ai hâte de savoir la vie trépidante que tu mènes.

\- Un peu qu'elle est trépidante, lui et Oliver sont les deux… _commença Félicity_.

\- PDG de Queen Consolidat, Roy est l'un des bras droit d'Oliver, et Félicity sa secrétaire.

Tout le monde fixa Stiles qui venait de coupé la parole à Félicity pour mentir à Jackson. Stiles les regarda l'un après l'autre, comme lorsqu'il était encore au lycée, mais insista un peu plus sur Malia et Derek qui comprirent le message. Puis il lança en écartant les bras :

\- Ben quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de dire les infos ? C'est toujours moi qui le fais d'habitude !

\- Pas faux, toujours cette grande bouche qui ne peut jamais se taire. _Continua Derek_.

\- Fait gaffe Hale, je suis devenu violent !

\- C'est fou ce que tu me fais peur.

\- Pourquoi tout les Hales sont si agaçant et énervant ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? _fit Malia en se mettant face à Stiles_. Agaçant et énervant ?

\- Excepté toi ma chérie c'est évident. _Répondit du tac au tac Stiles._

Malia sourit en le prenant dans ces bras et en l'embrassant chastement, et souffla un « bien rattrapé » à son oreille. Jackson lui était relativement étonné :

\- Attendez ? Une Hale ? C'est une Hale ? Et elle Stiles l'a vraiment appelé « ma chérie » ? C'est une blague ?

\- Jackson nous te présentons, Malia Hale-Stilinski, femme de Stiles et ma cousine. _Lança Derek_ , c'est la fille de Peter.

\- Ce dingue à eu une fille ?

\- Oui, mais il ne m'a pas élevé. J'ai passé une très grande partie de ma vie en coyote, avant j'étais avec la famille Tate, et après redevenu humaine je suis retourné vers cette famille.

\- C'est un sacré déluge de nouvelle, que vous me faite. Alors ainsi tu es le bras droit d'Oliver Queen ? _lança-t-il à nouveau à Roy_.

Roy regarda furtivement vers Stiles qui hocha simplement la tête lui faisant comprendre, de ne rien dévoiler sur les justiciers qu'ils étaient. Bien que Roy ne comprenne pas pourquoi il décida de jouer le jeu suite à une pression de la main de Théa dans la sienne :

\- Oui depuis un an, c'est grâce à Théa que je l'ai rencontré.

\- Fascinant.

Cependant, Stiles décida qu'il était temps de couper court la conversation de retour, en rappelant à tout le monde le problème actuel :

\- On est tous très content de revoir Jackson, mais n'oublions pas le problème que nous avons en ce moment.

\- Un problème ? A la surnaturelle ? Celui dont vous parliez avant que je n'arrive ?

\- Oui exactement.

\- Un coup de main supplémentaire ? Je peux vous aider ?

\- Avec plaisir. _Fit Stiles avec un grand sourire_

Derek tourna le regard vers Stiles ne comprenant pas le comportement de son ami. Il ne veut pas qu'il soit au courant pour Oliver et Roy, mais pourtant il l'entraine dans cette aventure. Stiles se méfié de Jackson, tout comme lui, mais le shérif semblait avoir deviné quelque chose. Et comme d'habitude personne ne sera rien, avant qu'il ne le dise lui-même.

Malia, fixa elle aussi son marie. Ce n'était pas son genre d'accepter l'aide de n'importe qui. D'accord il connaissait ce Jackson, mais ne semblait pas lui faire confiance. Alors pourquoi il voulait tout lui dire sur cette affaire et voulait de son aide. Elle ne savait rien de cet homme revenu de nulle part, mais sa première impression est toujours fiable, elle ne l'aimait pas. Stiles lui avait raconté leur aventure Kanima et le comportement de Jackson au Lycée avant qu'il ne parte. Cet homme avait quelque chose de louche.

Alors Stiles commença le récit depuis le début, mais omis tout les détails pouvant donner le moindre indice quand à la véritable identité du groupe de Starling. Lydia comprit son manège et prit la relève par moment. Après une journée, chargée d'explication en tout genre sur les sorciers et sur leur aventure, depuis quelques jours. Ils décidèrent de partir se coucher.

\- Lydia tu peux m'héberger pour la nuit ? _demanda Jackson_

Derek frissonna à cette question, il est vrai que Lydia ne lui avait toujours rien dit pour lui et elle. Elle accepta précipitamment sans prendre soin de voir avec lui. Ce dernier ne sentit blessé, il vit sa femme partir un grand sourire aux lèvres, Jackson à côté d'elle, bras dessous bras. Cette vue lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Lydia, sa Lydia le mettait clairement de côté. Il attendit un moment pour voir si elle reviendrait, mais elle ne le fit pas. Il sentit la main de Stiles sur son épaule, il se tourna vers son ami le regard perdu :

\- Le premier amour ne peut jamais être oublié n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-il à Stiles_.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu oublier Lydia. Mais je la sais heureuse avec toi, donc je n'ai pas à m'en faire.

\- Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Les voir ensemble me ferait trop de mal et ils ont l'air d'avoir besoin de temps pour eux deux.

\- Bien entendu. _Ils tournèrent le regard vers Malia qui avait répondu._

\- Merci.

Mais avant de partir, Derek posa la question qu'il a voulu poser à Stiles toute la journée :

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et toi ? _répondit simplement Stiles_

\- Il essai de prendre ma femme, à ton avis.

\- Je ne le connais pas, _lança Malia_ , mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me dérange. Son odeur, il y a un truc qui ne va pas avec son odeur.

\- Quoi ? _demanda Derek._

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je me suis toujours fié à mon odorat pour connaitre les personnes. Et lui il y a un truc qui ne va pas chez lui, comme si son odeur n'était pas la sienne.

\- Je n'ai rien sentit moi. _Fit Derek les yeux grands ouvert_

\- Malia à toujours eu un meilleure odorat que les autres. _Fit Stiles._ Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous méfier de Jackson. Il ne doit pas savoir pour Oliver et ses amis, ainsi que sur si possible. Je pense que Lydia va lui dire pour elle, mais pas sur nous.

\- Elle ne dira absolument rien, _lança Derek,_ elle sait ce que nous voulons, elle ne dira rien, même sur elle.

\- J'espère que tu en es sûr.

\- Certain.

Sur ces paroles, ils partirent tous en direction de la maison des Stilinski.

Pendant ce temps, Lydia et Jackson venait d'arriver dans le loft. Jackson siffla en voyant, comment l'intérieur était.

\- Et ben, sacré intérieur. Tu vis ici depuis quand ?

\- Presque deux ans. C'est mon petit chez moi. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Tu fais la cuisine ?

\- Et je suis même très douée.

Elle lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre, Jackson répondit et acquiesça. Il l'a suivit dans la cuisine et Lydia commença à préparer le repas. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant la préparation. Lydia cuisinait pour 3 attendant impatiemment que Derek revienne. Une fois le repas prêt, ils se mirent à table et continuèrent leur discussion. Lydia prit bien soin de ne rien dire sur Oliver et compagnie ainsi que sur Stiles et elle. Tout ce qu'elle dit c'est qu'elle avait apprit à ce battre un minimum pour pouvoir se défendre. Elle finit par en oublier Derek qui n'était toujours pas rentré. Le repas finit Jackson se vautra sur sa chaise les mains sur son ventre :

\- Lydia c'était tout simplement exquis. C'est vrai que tu es un vrai cordon bleu.

\- Merci, il fallait bien que je te montre de quoi je suis capable.

Son téléphone sonna, signalant un message. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un de Derek, elle le prit et l'ouvrit espérant savoir quand il rentrerait. Le message était clair « demain matin entrainement. Préviens Jackson. ». Elle fut plus que déçu par le message, elle ne répondit même pas, mais fit une moue, que Jackson remarqua.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'était un message de Derek. Entrainement demain matin.

\- D'accord, et c'est ça qui te met de mauvais poil ?

\- Non pas du tout, je vais très bien. C'est juste que je ne suis pas fan des entrainements.

\- Je vois. Bon si tu permets je vais me coucher. J'ai fais un long voyage et j'aimerai dormir.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle lui indiqua une autre chambre d'amis que celle que David a saccagée. Il partit se coucher en souhaitant bonne nuit à Lydia. Il voulut l'embrasse mais elle tourna la tête au dernier moment pour qu'il lui embrasse la joue. Puis elle partit dans sa chambre. Elle vit le lit double, la photo d'elle et Derek prise pendant leur mariage sur sa table de chevet et une d'elle sur celle de Derek. Elle s'assit sur le lit et pris la photo de leur mariage. Au bon d'un moment, elle regarda son téléphone et appela Derek. Ce dernier mit du temps à répondre :

\- Oui ?

\- Chéri ? Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

\- Pas ce soir en tout cas.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Où tu es ?

\- Tu préfère être avec Jackson pour le moment.

\- Mais non c'est faux.

\- Ah oui, je parie que tu ne lui a rien dit pour nous deux. _Lydia garda le silence choqué des paroles de Derek_. Ton silence veut tout dire. Je te laisse…

\- Non, attend ! Derek ne le prend pas mal.

\- Pas mal ? _Derek commença à hausser le ton_. Ma femme a passée la soirée avec son ex petit ami, et ne lui à pas dit qu'elle était mariée, même pas qu'elle avait un petit ami. Alors comment veux-tu que je ne le prenne pas mal ?

\- Derek écoute, on n'a pas parlé de ça c'est tout.

\- Vous avez parlé pendant des heures, mais le sujet « est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » est passé à la trappe ? Tu te fous de moi ? _hurla Derek_

\- Non, je ne fou pas de toi ! C'est vrai, on ne l'a même pas évoqué. _Hurla Lydia à son tour_.

\- Quand bien même, _reprit Derek beaucoup plus calme,_ tu aurais du lui dire que tu étais marié avec moi.

\- Derek je…

\- Bonne nuit Lydia.

Et il raccrocha, Lydia commença à pleurer. En plus de deux de vie commune, jamais Derek ne lui en avait voulu au point de ne pas rentrer. Elle se coucha, le téléphone à côté d'elle et la photo de leur mariage contre elle. Elle pleura encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Jackson entra en boxer, et fixa Lydia :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle garda la photo contre elle et se mit assise sur son lit.

\- Rien, juste un petit malentendu avec un ami.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Non, _s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter_.

Elle rangea vite la photo dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle avait mentit à Jackson et elle cachait la photo de son mariage. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle avait toujours été fière d'être avec Derek. Alors pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Elle sursauta quand Jackson posa une main sur son épaule, il lui sourit doucement et lui dit :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Ce n'est rien, une broutille, avec quelqu'un. Demain matin, tout sera réglé. Pas de quoi s'inquiété.

\- Bien, si tu le dis.

Il hésita un instant, puis fini par la prendre dans ces bras. Elle s'y blotti et pleura à chaud de larmes. Jackson resta là, pendant plusieurs minutes à la réconforter, lui caresser le dos. Au bout d'un long moment, ils s'écartèrent puis se fixèrent. Petit à petit, Jackson se rapprocha un plus des lèvres de Lydia. Elle resta pétrifiée par ce qu'il se passait, Jackson allait l'embrasser. Elle devait réagir, elle était mariée, folle amoureuse de Derek, et par-dessus tout elle était heureuse. Pourtant quand les lèvres de Jackson se posèrent sur les siennes elle se laissa faire. Le baiser était doux, Jackson voulut approfondir, mais Lydia reprit convenance et posa ses mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner. Jackson la regarda perdu, un regard de chien battu sur le visage. Lydia le regarda et lui dit simplement :

\- Je ne peux pas. Jackson, je suis…

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle ignorait quoi, c'est comme si Jackson ne devait pas l'apprendre comme ça. Jackson recula et quitta la chambre, mais une fois à la porte il se tourna pour voir Lydia, qui le fixait :

\- Je comprends Lydia, je dois d'abord regagner ta confiance, pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance avec toi. Bonne nuit.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant Lydia seule. Elle posa ces mains sur ces lèvres, comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Elle avait osé tromper Derek, même si ce n'était qu'un baiser, elle n'aurait jamais du. Elle pleura, encore et encore. Derek… Elle voyait son visage dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, son visage énervé en colère, lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle. Et s'il voulait divorcer après ça ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui. Elle mit un manteau, prit les clés de sa moto et couru hors du loft. Elle enfourcha sa moto et fonça à travers la nuit.

Ailleurs à Beacon Hill, David entra dans le bureau de Matthew. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et sourit en voyant les personnes derrière David.

\- Excellent travail. Mais il en manque toujours un.

\- Je sais maître, ces deux là était les plus facile à trouver, et assez facile à convaincre. Cependant le dernier sera plus dur à trouver et à rattacher à notre cause.

\- N'oublis pas que tu as jusqu'à demain soir.

\- J'y arriverai sans soucis. Je ne suis pas un novice, maître. Demain soir il sera ici avec les deux autres.

Les deux autres hommes sourit, heureux d'être ici. Ils allaient pouvoir accomplir leur vengeance. Ils attendaient ça depuis tellement longtemps.

 _ **Alors, alors ? Je sais que vous m'en voulait pour le retard mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Vos avis, impressions, vos déductions ? Savez-vous qui sont les personnages que je rajoute ? Il ne sorte pas de mon chapeau ceux là ! Je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine, mais je ne promets rien. Avec un peu de chance demain, j'en mets un autre ! Mais vous en aurait un autre la semaine prochaine je ne sais pas quand.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**J'ai pu vous pondre ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture !**_

Une moto fonçait dans la nuit, dépassant largement les limitations, mais la personne qui conduisait n'en avait rien à faire, elle voulait aller de plus en plus vite. Elle finit par freiner brusquement, devant la maison du shérif. Sur la route, devant elle, se tenait un homme imposant, celui qu'elle voulait voir. Elle retira son casque dévoilant sa chevelure bonde vénitienne, son regard toujours triste se posa sur celui de son mari qui lui semblait en colère :

\- Mais tu es complètement folle ? Tu as vue à quelle vitesse tu roules ? Je t'ai entendu arriver depuis au moins 5 minutes !

Elle resta sur sa moto, le temps de l'observer un peu plus. Même si son regard était triste, ce n'était pas de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, mais une peur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit. Elle ne réussit même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose. Elle ne put que descendre de sa moto et poser son casque sur celle-ci. Puis elle leva le regard vers lui, il la fixait plein d'incompréhension et une légère inquiétude. Jamais sa femme ne se taisait comme ça quand il lui parlait aussi durement et elle semblait si mal. Sa décision de rester froid et distant tomba à l'eau, il décroisa les bras et s'approcha doucement d'elle :

\- Lydia ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle continua de le fixer, les larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau. Derek le sentit, il fonça vers elle et la prit dans ces bras. Elle craqua complètement quand elle le vit venir sans hésitation vers elle. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle put et pleura à chaud de larme. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'était calmée et elle pu se séparer de lui pour lui expliquer la raison de sa venue :

\- Derek, je …

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle le devait, Derek l'avait plus soutenu que n'importe qui d'autre. Il était le seul à l'avoir vu dans des états inimaginables. Elle voulu retenter l'expérience, mais cette fois rien ne sortit. Derek vient donc à sa rescousse :

\- Il est venu te voir dans la chambre après notre coup de téléphone ? _Lydia hocha la tête notant qu'il avait dit « la chambre » et non « notre chambre »._ Il t'a prit dans ces bras ? _Nouvel acquiescement, elle baissa la tête honteuse_. Il ignore toujours pour nous ? _Nouvel acquiescement, Derek pencha sa tête en arrière et se passa une main sur le visage, les yeux humides, il osa poursuivre_. Et il t'a embrassé ?

Elle ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'elle pu espérant disparaitre. Elle ne pouvait pas hocher la tête, elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas ? Elle, la grande Lydia Martin, la femme que tout le monde convoité et qui rejetait tout le monde sauf Derek. Elle avait cédée, seulement 2 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, un an qu'ils étaient mariés. Il a suffit que Jackson revienne pour tout chambouler en elle. Elle releva le visage et fixa Derek, ce dernier semblait pouvoir craquer d'un instant à l'autre. Il savait la réponse, elle le sentait, mais il voulait qu'elle le dise, qu'elle confirme. Elle ouvrit la bouche et réussi à dire :

\- Oui.

C'était à peine audible, mais elle l'avait dit. Et Derek l'avait entendu, il s'éloigna d'elle. Chaque pas semblait creuser un gouffre encore plus grand entre eux. Il redevint celui qu'il était il y a des années, en l'espace de quelques secondes, toute sa vie fut détruite. Lydia, sa femme, celle qu'il aimé plus que tout, l'avait trahit. Il redevint de marbre, il n'exprimait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien et ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Kate l'avait blessé en tuant sa famille, mais Lydia venait de le tuer lui. Il ignorait ce qu'il y avait de pire. Il croisa les bras et regarda sévèrement Lydia :

\- Pourquoi ? _lui lança-t-il durement_

\- Derek, c'…

\- Pourquoi ? _hurla-t-il plus fort_

Lydia recula sous le son de sa voix. Elle avait l'impression de retourner des années en arrières, l'époque où Derek lui faisait encore peur. Elle commença à vouloir s'avancer à nouveau, une main devant elle :

\- Un pas de plus et je te bouffe la main !

Il avait montré ces crocs pour appuyer ces dires. Le savant parfaitement capable de le faire, elle s'arrêta, baissa sa main. Elle reprit la parole :

\- C'est lui qui m'a embrassé, il…

\- Tu n'as rien fait pour l'un empêché !

\- Oui c'est vrai, _Derek ferma les yeux, il avait mal, terriblement mal_. Mais c'était une erreur, je le sais. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible.

\- Tu as inventé quelle excuse ?

\- Je… Je n'ai rien pu lui dire.

Derek ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Il souffrait terriblement, ces yeux se mirent à briller, mais il ne pleurerait pas, pas devant elle. Il commença à prendre le chemin de la maison des Stilinski, mais Lydia l'appela :

\- Derek, je t'en pris laisse moi t'expliquer !

\- M'expliquer quoi ? _hurla-t-il en se retournant, plus menaçant que jamais_. Hein ? Que n'est pas capable de repousser Jackson parce que tu es retombé sous son charme en l'espace de quelques secondes ? Ou peut-être que tu t'es sentit mal de l'avoir embrassé ? Tu viens de te rappeler que tu as un mari ? C'est ça ? Je n'existais plis pour toi quand il était avec toi ? Mais pourquoi j'existerai, je ne suis que Derek Hale, l'homme qui as perdu sa famille dans un incendie, celui qui était considéré comme le meurtrier de Beacon Hill, celui qui fait son possible pour vous sauver les fesses à tous depuis des années. L'homme que tu as accepté d'épouser ! Je t'aime Lydia, plus que tout au monde mais ça, ça je ne peux pas le digérer en l'espace de quelques secondes, à supposer que je le digère un jour. Maintenant, va-t-en. Vas le retrouver, il doit t'attendre.

Elle n'eut même pas la force de répliquer, il entra dans la maison claquant la porte. Elle resta là un moment, ne sachant quoi faire. Allé le voir ou partir ? Le supplier de comprendre ce qui se passait en elle. Elle savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait plus, plus rien. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle savait si bien faire : elle hurla. Hurla comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, son cri était un mélange de celui des Banshee que celui d'un humain. Toutes les créatures surnaturelles se réveillèrent se bouchant les oreilles, tellement le cri était fort. Les lampadaires de la rue éclatèrent, sa vision se brouilla, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrêta. Elle avait crié longtemps, très longtemps, bien plus que d'habitude. Elle tomba à genoux, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement supplémentaire. C'est Malia qui sortie de la maison, un sac sur l'épaule qui la releva et qui la mit sur la moto. C'est elle qui les conduit, chez les Hales.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, elles virent Jackson sortir en trombe du loft. Mais Lydia semblait dans un état catatonique, elle ne voyait rien et n'entendait rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _paniqua Jackson_.

\- T'occupe, je dois l'emmener dans sa chambre.

\- Oui bien sûr. Laisse-moi la porter.

\- Dégage ! Je m'en charge. Si tu veux aider, ouvre juste les portes.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule Malia. Je suis plus fort.

\- Tu veux parier ! _hurla Malia en le menaçant de ces crocs._

Jackson recula, mais accepta les conditions. Malia prit donc Lydia dans ces bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle la déposa sur son lit.

\- Merci de l'avoir ramené, maintenant je m'en occupe. _Fit Jackson en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Malia pour l'inciter à partir_.

\- Si tu n'enlève pas ta main dans les deux secondes je te la bouffe ! C'est clair ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai. _Répondit-il en retirant sa main._ Je dors ici, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Rentre Stiles va s'inquiété et il n'est pas en sécurité seul.

\- Alors, _Malia fit ce qu'elle pu pour garder son calme, mais sa main montrait clairement son impatience_. Premièrement, Stiles est en sécurité, Derek est chez nous. Deuxièmement, si tu t'approche de Lydia je te tue. Troisièmement, je reste avec elle ce soir, toi tu vas dans ta chambre.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es si têtu ?

Il mit sa main sur son épaule pour la forcer à le regarder. Mais il le regretta rapidement, il vit le visage transformé de Malia, qui prit la main de Jackson dans sa bouche et la mordu. Jackson hurla et recula pour voir l'état de sa main, elle était en lambeau.

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

Jackson releva la tête vers Malia, transformé lui aussi.

\- Tu vas quitter cette maison, et laisser Lydia ici ! Je peux m'en occuper !

\- Tu peux toujours rêver !

Alors Jackson sauta sur Malia. Elle l'accueilli en l'envoyant valser hors de la chambre, il n'eut pas le temps de se relever, qu'elle le prit pour le lancer à l'étage du dessous. Maintenant, dans le salon, elle descendit à son tour, lui laissant le temps de se relever. Il se leva en colère, et fonça sur elle avec un objectif la tuer. Seulement Malia était bien plus forte que ce qu'il pensait, elle contrait tous ces coups, sans exception avec une facilité déconcertante. Ce ne fit qu'alimenter un peu plus sa colère. Il fonça une dernière vers elle, elle se décala au dernier moment le frappa fortement à la gorge. Il tomba le souffle coupait, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, sa main relevait prêt à le tuer s'il tentait quoique ce soit.

\- Mettons les choses au clair. Lydia est ma meilleure amie, toi tu es partis pendant 4 ans et tu reviens comme une fleur et espère qu'elle t'a attendu et qu'elle retombera dans ces bras. Mais ce soir, tu l'as juste brisé et rien d'autre. Donc tu lâches l'affaire et tu me laisse rester avec elle, sinon je tue vraiment. Est-ce que c'est clair ou tu as besoin que je répète ?

Jackson semblait terrifié, elle était fière de son effet, mais fit en sorte de vite le faire passer. Si elle a gagné aussi facilement, c'est uniquement parce qu'il était trop en colère pour se concentrer sur le combat, le prochain sera sans doute plus rude. Mais Jackson acquiesça et elle partit tranquillement dans la chambre de Lydia.

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, dans l'état où elle était, elle n'était pas prête de se remettre. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux pour dormir.

Dans la maison des Stilinski, lorsque Derek était rentré, il avait direct foncé dans la chambre d'ami. Il eut à peine le temps de s'effondrer sur le lit que Stiles et Malia entrèrent :

\- Raconte-nous tout.

\- Non, sortez ! J'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

A ce moment, Derek et Malia se bouchèrent les oreilles, et Stiles tourna la tête pour regarder en direction de la source du hurlement. Il n'en revenait pas, Lydia était dans la rue, dehors et pourtant même lui pouvait l'entendre. Une fois que Lydia stoppa son cri, Malia regarda Stiles qui comprit :

\- Vas-y. Et veille sur elle cette nuit.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de préciser la suite, j'y vais.

Malia quitta la pièce en express, passa par la chambre prendre deux trois affaires dans un sac et sortit en claquant la porte. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit de la moto de Lydia que Stiles s'approcha de Derek qui c'était assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vide, sous le choc du cri de Lydia. Il s'assit à côté de lui et attendit, il savait que Derek parlerai mais il ne devait pas le brusquer :

\- Elle l'a embrassée. _Stiles ouvrit ces oreilles pour mieux l'écouter_. On est marié depuis un an, en couple depuis 3 ans, comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait aussi.

\- Elle t'aime Derek sois-en sûr. Je connais Lydia depuis notre enfance, je peux te dire que jamais elle n'a été aussi heureuse d'être avec quelqu'un.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle a tout laisser tomber quand Jackson est arrivé ? Mon pire cauchemar s'est réalisé, je vais la perdre. J'ai mal réagis…

\- Ca c'est même certain.

\- Stiles !

\- Quoi ? _Répondit-il du tac au tac_. Tu pensais que j'allais dire, que tout est de sa faute ? Lydia à ces torts comme toi tu as les tiens. Tu aurais du aller avec eux quand ils sont rentrés. Tu es son mari, tu ne crois pas qu'elle attendait que tu viennes ?

\- Elle m'a même appelé pour savoir quand je rentrerai.

\- Et toi tu n'es pas rentré ? Mais t'as quoi dans la cervelle, Hale ?

\- Elle n'a rien dit à Jackson pour nous deux. Elle a passé la soirée avec elle, ils ont parlés des heures et jamais elle n'a parlé de moi. Elle doit en avoir honte.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Lydia c'est toujours sentit tellement honteuse d'avoir mis le grappin, sur l'homme que toute les femmes convoitent à Beacon Hill. Elle est aussi honteuse de t'avoir épousé, de venir te chercher au poste quasiment tous les jours et de t'embrasser devant tout le monde, pour montrer qu'elle t'aime et que personne n'a le droit de te toucher. Honteuse d'avoir emménagé avec toi, honteuse de…

\- Ca va j'ai compris ! _le stoppa Derek_

\- Temps mieux je n'avais plus d'idée. Bon tu comptes aller la retrouver ?

\- Non, pas ce soir. Elle a quand même embrassé un autre homme, et son ex qui plus est, le premier homme qu'elle a aimé. Je te rappel que c'est l'ampleur de ces sentiments qui ont sauvé la vie de Jackson.

\- Je m'en rappel très bien. J'étais là. Mais c'était i ans Derek, Lydia a changée et par-dessus tout tu as changé. Il est temps que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu représente pour elle, ce que tu représentes pour les autres. Elle t'aime Derek, c'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle tu ne peux pas douter.

Stiles se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte, quand Derek l'interpella :

\- Stiles ! _Il se retourna._ Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

\- Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? _fit Stiles en souriant malicieusement, qui eu pour résultat de faire de même à Derek_

\- Non ça ira. Merci encore.

Stiles sourit et lui fit un signe de bonne nuit auquel Derek répondit. Il finit par sortir de la chambre laissant Derek seul. Il se coucha sur le lit et voulu dormir mais l'image de Lydia envahit son esprit, et il ne put presque pas dormir de la nuit.

 _ **Alors ? Vos avis ? Je veux tout savoir ! Dites moi tout ! Comment vous pensez que ça va finir entre Derek et Lydia ? J'y suis allé trop fort ? Votre avis sur Jackson !**_

 _ **Je suis motivé en ce moment, j'ai plein de nouvelle idée ! Donc vous aurez un autre chapitre dans la semaine sans faute !**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Voilà la suite !**_

 _ **Bon sang, j'y ai mis mes trippes dans ce chapitre, j'en avais ma larme à l'œil ! Je suis cruel et sans pitié je sais !**_

A l'hôtel de Beacon Hill, le groupe de Starling city étaient partie pour se coucher. Oliver et Félicity voulaient avant tout discuter de ce Jackson qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Jackson ? _Fit Oliver_

\- Il a l'air sympa, je ne sais pas pourquoi Stiles voulait absolument masquer vos identités. Mais il a raison, je me suis un peu emballée, après tout on ne sait rien de ce type.

\- Tu lui ferais confiance ?

\- Nous l'avons que quelques heures, Oli. Je ne peux pas me faire un jugement là-dessus. Mais pour le moment, je l'aime bien.

\- Et ben pas moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait ?

\- Il semblait trop sûr de lui, et pas vraiment surpris de voir Roy, comme s'il était déjà au courant. Je me pose juste des questions. Il y à quelques chose qui va pas chez ce type.

\- Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps tu dois bien t'entendre avec Stiles. Vous ne faîtes confiance à personne.

\- Faux. _Il s'approcha de Félicity tel un félin avançant vers sa proie, prit une voix mielleuse et posa ses mains sur ces hanches_. J'ai une confiance totale et aveugle en toi, je pourrais te confier ma vie sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Oui, mais moi tu as mis combien de temps avant de me faire confiance ? Quelques mois ?

\- Non, je t'ai fais confiance de suite.

\- Menteur, et les bobards c'était quoi ?

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà deviné dès le premier que je te mentais.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu ne me faisais pas confiance, point final.

\- D'accord si tu veux, mais ça n'a prit que quelques mois, et à la fin, je ne me suis trompé. Tu es celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

\- Charmeur, tu use de tes charmes sur moi.

\- Peut-être.

Il sourit et commença à s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser, elle sourit à son tour et combla l'espace entre eux deux. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et finirent par tomber sur le lit pour terminer leurs ébats.

Dans la chambre de Théa et Roy, la discussion allait de bon train. Enfin c'est surtout Roy qui parlait :

\- Tu te rends compte, j'ai vraiment un frère, il existe, et en plus c'est un loup garou ! Tu imagine le truc, il a l'air d'un type bien. C'est loin de la description que Lydia et Derek m'en avaient fait ! Il est loin d'être égoïste, il est humble par rapport à se condition et altruiste, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à nous aider, alors qu'il ignorait tout de la situation…

Théa écouta son petit ami pendant un long moment, il semblait plus qu'heureux. Il avait un frère, qui avait l'air sympa. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Le shérif ne voulait qu'il soit au courant pour eux. C'est pourtant utile de savoir dans ce cas là, que sur le groupe de 4, 3 sont des as du combat. Ce n'est pas un détail à négliger, pourtant il l'avait été, et ça Théa ne le comprenait pas. Elle avait vue comment Jackson avait très peu réagit à l'annonce de la nouvelle mais peut-être qu'il s'en doutait. Il le sentait sans doute aussi, d'après Lydia il ne s'était jamais sentit « complet », comme si il lui manquait une part de lui, cette part serait Roy. En Angleterre, il avait sans doute appris qu'il avait un jumeau par ces parents d'adoption, c'était sans doute ça. Enfin, au moins Roy était heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Le lendemain, ils partirent ensemble pour l'entrainement. Ils ne demandèrent comment cela pourrait se passer, sachant que Jackson ne devait pas savoir qu'ils savaient se battre. Une fois au poste, ils virent Derek assis sur une chaise, à attendre. A leur arrivé, il leur fit un sourire, malgré ça, le groupe pu clairement voir les cernes sous ces yeux.

\- Vous êtes prêt, pur nous montrer ce que vous valez ?

\- On peut se battre alors que Jackson ne doit rien savoir ? _Fit Oliver_

\- Jackson arrivera plus tard, pour le moment vous aussi vous devez vous entrainer. Félicity, _cette dernière leva la tête_ , les ordinateurs sont à vous si vous pouvez essayer de trouver où se cache Matthew.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Sur ces paroles, elle partit vers les ordinateurs et commença ces recherches. Les autres suivirent Derek qui les emmener en dehors du poste à l'arrière. Un grand terrain se trouvait devant eux. Ils se mirent en groupe, Théa avec Roy et Oliver avec Derek et commencèrent les combats. L'entrainement dura toute la matinée, sans voir Jackson ni Malia ou Lydia, Stiles était arrivé durant l'entrainement et avait suivi les autres, dans les divers exercices qu'ils faisaient. Ainsi, tout le groupe pouvait voir quel niveau possédait chacun. Arrivé midi, le groupe retourna au poste et trouvèrent Félicity toujours devant les ordinateur à pianoter comme une folle. Oliver arriva derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je n'y arrive pas Oliver, je ne le trouve pas ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Pourtant on est dans une petite ville, je suis censé pouvoir y arriver sans problème. Il a du user de sa magie ou je ne sais quoi pour que je ne puisse pas le retrouver, et…

\- Félicity !

Elle stoppa tout mouvement et se tourna vers Oliver qui lui fit un mince sourire. Elle sourit doucement à son tour. Elle se leva et il lui sortit :

\- Ne te met pas la pression, tu le trouveras, tu les trouve toujours. Il n'y a pas meilleure que toi dans ce domaine, alors ne perd pas espoir et surtout ne t'énerve pas.

\- Merci. _Elle l'enlaça mais s'éloigna rapidement._ Par contre maintenant va prendre une douche, tu empeste la sueur.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas dans certaines circonstances. _Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

Sur ces paroles, Derek sortit en trombe du poste. Personne ne comprit, il n'y avait que lui qui avait pu entendre les paroles de Oliver.

\- J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas ? _demanda Oliver_

\- Ca dépend ce que tu as dit mais oui je pense que c'est ce que tu as dis. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir. Je vais le voir, vous pouvez allés chercher le repas pour ce midi ? Comptez Jackson en plus, il arrive d'ici une demi heure.

Le groupe de Starling hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Stiles partit dans la même direction que Derek, tandis que les Queens et Roy partirent prendre une douche. Une fois revenu, ils prirent les quatre le chemin pour le repas. Ils prirent un repas à emporté, et retournèrent au poste. Jackson arriva en même temps, Roy fonça vers lui, il avait plus qu'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Ils commencèrent à parler.

Stiles rejoignit Derek qui avait rejoint la forêt, c'est toujours là qu'il allait quand il allait mal. Il le trouva assit par terre, le regard dans le vide, sans doute à attendre une illumination.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu attends ? Une réponse venue du ciel ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais croyant.

Cela eu le mérite d'arracher un mince sourire à Derek, chose que remarqua Stiles. S'il avait pu le faire sourire, c'est que Derek était d'accord pour parler de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie et ce qu'il ressentait. Il prit place à côté de Derek et attendit quelques instants avant de lui posait la question :

\- C'est ce qu'Oliver à dit qui t'as mit dans cet état ?

\- Il a simplement dit une phrase, une phrase que je disais moi-même à Lydia dans les mêmes circonstances. Les souvenirs sont remontés à une vitesse inimaginable, c'était trop, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je ne voulais pas me montrer faible devant eux, alors je suis sorti.

\- Tu sais dans quel état elle est en ce moment ?

\- J'ai bien une petite idée mais je ne veux rien savoir. L'autre doit tellement bien s'occuper d'elle.

\- Et toi tu le laisses faire ? Tu ne réagis pas ?

\- Stiles, tout ce que je veux c'est que Lydia soit heureuse, plus que tout au monde. Et si pour cela, elle veut retourner vers Jackson et me laisser tomber, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Je disparaitrais de son monde et puis c'est tout.

\- Donc tu disparaitrais du notre aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on va devenir, sans toi ?

\- Très bien. Tu seras là, tu résous toute les énigmes avec Lydia, moi je suis juste les muscles avec Malia.

\- Tu es tellement plus. Derek tu en sais plus que n'importe qui sur ce monde. Tu nous apporte tellement. Tu m'apporte tellement… _Derek tourna rapidement la tête vers Stiles_. Oui Derek, tu m'apportes énormément, quand Scott est partit tu étais mon ancre, même quand il était encore là on s'entraidait mutuellement. Tu me comprenais parce qu'on était les deux humains, chose que les autres avait parfois du mal à comprendre. Et quand tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs tu es resté le même, tu n'es pas redevenu ce mec insupportable que personne n'aimait. Tu es resté mon ami, mon ancre, mon frère. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, on est une famille maintenant. Et la famille ça s'entraide. Je serai là pour toi Derek, comme tu as était là pour moi.

Derek fixa Stiles, il était bluffé. Jamais Stiles ne lui avait tenu un tel discours et jamais il n'aurait pensé représenter tant pour lui. Il le prit dans ces bras, dans une accolade de frère à frère et non d'ami à ami. Il le serra fort il en avait conscience mais Stiles ne disait rien, il encaissait. Il savait pertinemment que Derek en avait besoin. Alors il se contenta d'encaisser comme il put. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent. Ils restèrent encore un peu assit, avant que Derek ne pose finalement la question :

\- Comment va Lydia ? _Stiles sourit_

\- Tu te rappel comment elle a hurlée hier soir ? _Derek hocha la tête_. Après ça, elle est tombée dans un état catatonique. Malia l'a ramené, elle a « gentiment » fait comprendre à Jackson de ne pas la toucher. Elle a passée la nuit avec elle, et ce matin quand je suis allé les voir, Jackson était devant la porte de votre chambre juste à regarder Lydia, Malia lui avait interdit l'accès. Elle était toujours dans le même cas, les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond sans vie. Malia m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, elle est restée avec elle aujourd'hui. J'ai demandé à Jackson de nous rejoindre pour midi.

\- Tu ne lui fais toujours pas confiance.

\- Non. Il arrive un peu trop au bon moment, comme s'il avait attendu avant de venir. Et tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Jackson, ce que j'en ai toujours pensé.

\- Oui je ne le sais que trop bien. Je suis quand même inquiet de le laisser avec Lydia.

\- Hier soir, Malia lui a mit une pâtée phénoménale. Alors, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

\- Je sais ce que Malia est capable de faire, mais Jackson est perfide et Malia peut être naïve.

\- Hier, elle nous a dit qu'elle ne me sentait pas, au sens littéral du terme. Alors, elle s'en méfie comme jamais. Mais si tu es si inquiet tu n'as qu'à aller la voir.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai.

\- Elle est dans un état catatonique, qu'est-ce que tu crains ? Elle ne s'en rappellera même pas de toute façon.

\- Stiles !

\- Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ? Et je suis sûr que c'est en allant la voir qu'elle se réveillera.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je ne le suis pas, c'est une impression. Elle a besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin d'elle, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Derek sourit face à son ami. Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction du poste. Là-bas, ils virent Roy et Jackson en pleine discussion, Oliver, Théa et Félicity parlant d'autre chose. Un magnifique tableau de famille, tout le monde semblait heureux et ne prenait plus garde au danger qui les menaçait. Comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Ils prirent place pour manger aussi, aussitôt ils furent prit dans la discussion des Queen et Félicity, pourtant Derek ne pu s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards mauvais à Jackson. Au bout de quelques minutes, Roy et Jackson leur dirent qu'ils allèrent faire un tour, qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité. Une fois partit, Derek était plus détendu, et cela se voyait. Evident c'est Félicity qui posa la question qui ne fallait pas poser :

\- Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Jackson ? _fit-elle à Derek_

Derek se tendit à la question, Stiles le fixa pour guetter sa réaction. Il finit par se détendre et répondre :

\- Jackson est le premier homme que Lydia a aimé. Hier, elle m'a complètement oublié, je ne suis même pas rentré dormir chez moi, j'ai dormi chez Stiles.

Stiles sourit, Derek venait de se livrer à des personnes qu'ils connaissaient à peine, c'était un grand pas en avant pour lui. Le groupe de Starling ne dit plus rien, comprenant qu'il ne fallait rien ajouter. L'après-midi passa doucement, Félicity retourna sur les ordinateurs avec Stiles, tandis qu'Oliver, Théa et Derek partirent pour pister d'éventuelle trace. Ils envoyèrent un message à Roy et Jackson pour qu'il cherche de leur côté aussi, ceux à quoi ils répondirent qu'ils s'occupaient de la forêt. Dans la soirée, ils rentrèrent sans aucune pistes, avec de la chance Roy et Jackson auront trouvé quelque chose. Quand ils furent au poste, ils trouvèrent Stiles qui donnait des instructions à Félicity, derrière son épaule.

\- Vous avez quelque chose ? _demanda Derek_.

\- Peut-être dans quelques minutes, et vous ? _répondit Félicity en tournant son fauteuil._

\- Rien, absolument rien. Pas la moindre odeur, je me suis même transformer pour mieux chercher. On aurait du demander à Malia de venir.

\- Et qui aurait surveillé Lydia ?

\- Moi. _Fit rapidement Derek_

\- On demandera à Malia demain. Des nouvelles de Roy et Jackson ?

\- J'ai reçu un message de Roy, il me dit que Jackson a commencé à sentir quelque chose, et qu'ils suivaient une piste avant de nous en dire plus. _Lança Théa_

\- Bien qu'ils n'aillent pas trop loin, qu'ils ne prennent aucun risque. _L'ordinateur bipa._

\- Génial, _fit Félicity_ _en se retournant rapidement,_ on a un résultat.

\- C'est-à-dire ? _lança Oliver en s'approchant de l'écran_. Tu sais où il est ?

\- Une caméra a trouvé plusieurs de ces mutants dans ces environs.

Ils virent l'endroit apparaitre sur l'écran. Derek regarda avec horreur la carte, il fixa Stiles dans le même état, ils coururent comme des fous dehors, Derek prit sa camaro, Stiles à côté et ils foncèrent. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux, et grimpèrent les marches, l'ascenseur trop lent pour eux. Derek ouvrit la porte en grand en hurlant :

\- Lydia !

\- Malia ! _hurla Stiles, son arme devant lui_.

Ils virent plusieurs mutants faisant face à Malia, qui tourna le regard vers eux, son regard de coyote. Derek se changea aussi et Stiles commença à faire feu sur les créatures. Ils se lancèrent dans la bataille, ils restaient plus nombreux mais ils avaient la rage. Derek hurla à Malia :

\- Où est Lydia ?

\- Toujours dans la chambre, j'ai réussi à les empêcher de s'y rendre. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va durer.

\- Personne ne touchera Lydia j'en fais le serment.

Après ces mots, il prit place devant les escaliers défiant toute personne qui voudrait entrer. Plusieurs mutants tentèrent de monter mais aucun n'y parvint, Derek était complètement enragé. Un réussit à passer outre Derek, se dernier hurla en voulant se jeter sur lui, seulement il tomba au sol. Derek se stoppa devant lui et vit une flèche dans sa tête, il tourna la tête vers la porte et pu voir Oliver et Théa. Ils se lancèrent eux aussi dans la bataille. Oliver hurla à Derek d'emmener Lydia hors de l'appartement. Derek acquiesça et monta pour trouver Lydia sur leur lit, toujours en état catatonique. Il la prit dans ces bras, embrassa son front et commença à partir. Une fois en bas, il fut attaqué et se défendit comme il put, mais avec Lydia dans ces bras, ces geste étaient limités, de plus les autres étaient occupés avec leurs mutants. Il fut frappé au visage et s'effondra sur le sol, Lydia toujours dans ces bras. Le mutant se mit au dessus de lui, il voulu frapper Lydia, Derek se retourna se mettant entre elle et la créature. Elle planta ces griffes dans son dos, Derek s'immobilisa, fixant le visage de Lydia.

\- NON ! _hurla Stiles_.

Durant le combat il avait pu prendre une épée de Lydia, il donna un coup violent sur la créature qu'il affrontait. Elle recula le souffle coupé, Stiles courut vers Derek comme un fou. Il hurla encore en sautant, pour atterrir sur la créature, l'épée en avant planté dans son dos. Elle retira ces griffes du dos de Derek, qui s'effondra sur Lydia, et se retourna pour faire face à Stiles. Ce dernier avait retiré son épée et l'avait replanté en plein cœur de la créature.

\- Crève, saleté de créature !

La créature tomba sans vie sur le sol. Stiles se tourna vers les autres, un regard remplis de haine sur le visage, qui sous le choc de ce qu'ils voyaient se firent tuer par leur adversaire. Il alla de nouveau vers Derek, le retourna pour qu'il n'écrase plus Lydia et qu'il soit de face.

\- Malia, vient vite, je t'en pris !

Elle accourut prit la main de Derek et commença à prendre sa douleur. Théa et Oliver arrivèrent dans la foulée et se mirent accroupit à côté de Derek.

\- Allez, Derek, tiens le coup. Tu vas t'en sortir ! _Fit Stiles paniqué_

\- Lydia, comment va Lydia ? Elle est touchée ?

\- Non, elle est toujours entière, pas la moindre égratignure, grâce à toi.

\- Donne-moi sa main, s'il te plait. Si je dois mourir, je la veux près de moi.

\- Tu ne mourras pas, tu m'entends ? Tu es Derek Hale ! Putain, Derek Hale, le mec qui est plus passé à côté de la mort que n'importe qui et qui est toujours vivant.

\- Stiles, s'il te plait.

Stiles accéda à se requête, et mit la main de Lydia dans la sienne. Derek la serra en fixant sa bien-aimée. Il sourit, il avait mal, mais Lydia était entière en vie. Il commença à vouloir ramper pour s'approcher d'elle, Stiles l'arrêta. Derek le supplia du regard. C'est Oliver et Théa qui prirent Lydia pour la déposer à côté de lui. Il pouvait maintenant la prendre par la hanche, il l'approcha un maximum de lui, jusqu'à avoir son visage dans son cou. Il respira son odeur, elle lui donna la force de se battre, même s'il y avait de faible chance qu'il s'en sorte.

\- Je t'aime Lydia, si tu savais à quel point.

Puis il l'embrassa, sans doute le dernier baisé qu'il lui offrirait. Il souffrait de plus en plus et ne servirait bientôt plus à rien, elle avait beau se concentrer, elle ne pourrait pas le sauver.

\- Allez cousin ! Bas-toi, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Où est mon cousin qui à une volonté de vivre à toute épreuve ? Allez ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Derek !

Il entendait de moins en moins, il ferma les yeux. Malia ne pouvait plus prendre de douleur, elle n'y arrivait plus :

\- Pourquoi je ne peux plus rien prendre ? Stiles je ne peux plus rien prendre !

Stiles ferma les yeux un instant, il n'y avait qu'une raison pour qu'elle ne puisse plus prendre de douleur. Derek ne souffrait plus, il était encore conscient mais seulement pour quelques instants. Il lui tapa la joue pour que Derek ouvre les yeux, ce qu'il fit difficilement. Il sourit à Stiles et Malia, il allait mourir et cette fois c'était pour de bon. Il sentit un souffle sur sa joue, et put voir Lydia cligner des yeux. Il sourit, Lydia se réveillait. Maintenant il pouvait partir serein. Il ferma les yeux, pour ne pas imposer à ces amis de devoir le faire.

Théa était dans les bras d'Oliver, elle pleurait, même si elle le connaissait à peine. Cet homme était quelqu'un de bien, encore une fois c'était un homme bien qui partait. Oliver resta fort, ce n'est pas la première qu'il perdait quelqu'un. Il l'observa partir avec dignité, il ne pleurait pas, ne se plaignait pas, il acceptait son sort. Il savait que son heure était venue.

Lydia papillonna, elle reprit conscience devant le visage de Derek les yeux fermaient, l'odeur du sang étaient présente, beaucoup trop présente. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Derek qui put ouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux et faire un mince sourire. Il articula comme il le pouvait et fini par dire :

\- Jane…

Lydia ne comprit pas, elle commença à voir trouble, puis des larmes coulèrent le long de ces joues.

\- Je t'aime Derek.

Ce dernier sourit mais ne put répondre, il ferma les yeux pour rendre son dernier souffle. Plus personne ne bougea, tous se contenter de fixer le corps sans vie de Derek.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ne me tuez pas maintenant, sinon vous n'aurez jamais de suite. Je ne sais pas quand elle viendra ! La semaine prochaine, je pense. Peut-être demain, ça dépend de comment j'avance dans mon travail aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **N'oubliez le beau carré blanc en dessous pour donner votre avis !**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bon, j'ai eu le temps de vous pondre ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Stiles se gara devant la forêt. Il resta un moment dans la voiture avec Malia à côté de lui, aucun ne voulait bouger. Derrière se trouvait Lydia assis, en train de caresser le visage de son défunt mari, les larmes n'avait cessés de coller depuis sa mort. Stiles et Malia sortirent de la voiture, cette dernière ouvrit la porte de Lydia. Elle sortit de la voiture laissant le soin à Malia de le porter. Elle le prit dans ces bras, et commença à se diriger vers le bois qui lui faisait face. A ces côté, Lydia et Stiles qui avançaient en fixant devant eux sans jamais se détourner. Ils arrivèrent devant l'ancien manoir des Hales, là Malia déposa son cousin dans les ruines de ce dernier. Lydia se mit accroupit devant lui et se concentra, puisant dans sa douleur pour avoir plus de pouvoir. Elle invoqua toute la famille de Derek, qui était réunit maintenant autour de son corps, mais Derek ne se trouvait pas là. Lydia refoula ces larmes, elle devait expliquer ce qui c'était expliqué à sa famille. Elle se releva, elle fixa chacun son tour les personnes présentes, qui continuait de fixer le corps de Derek :

\- Nous sommes venu, pour que vous puissiez savoir la vérité sur la mort de Derek.

La famille la regarda durant tout le long de son discours, elle se retenait au maximum de pleurer. Elle s'efforça de tout raconter dans les moindres détails, n'omettant rien, elle voulait que sa famille soit fière de l'homme qu'il était devenu. A la fin, elle se sentait vidé de toute force, il y avait beaucoup de monde, cela demandé trop d'énergie. Elle se fixa encore plus sur sa peine et tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Talia Hale finit par s'approcher d'elle, et lui demanda de faire partir les autres. Tous la remercièrent du regard, et elle les renvoya. Seule devant elle, Talia, et à ces côté Stiles et Malia.

\- Merci Lydia. Merci pour ce que tu as fais.

\- Je lui devais ça, vous deviez savoir ce que votre fils est devenu. Un homme fort, qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie pour moi, au dépit de ce que j'ai fait.

\- Il t'aimait, c'est aussi simple que ça. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on a beau essayer de le renier, on ne peut pas. Ton ami l'a bien fait comprendre à mon fils, _fit-elle en montrant Stiles_. Mais mon fils a attendu trop longtemps avant de ressaisir sa chance avec toi.

\- Je suis navré que votre fils soit partie, au moins maintenant il sera auprès de vous. Il ne pourra être plus heureux.

\- C'est avec vous et particulièrement avec toi qu'il était le plus heureux. Il lui manquera quelque chose quand il nous rejoindra.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas normal, il aurait du suivre son corps. S'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il est toujours au loft. Je lui dirais de vous rejoindre.

\- Tu fais tellement de bonne chose Lydia. Les Banshee ont rarement ce caractère, tu m'impressionnes vraiment. Continue de venir nous voir de temps en temps, au moins pour voir mon fils.

\- La proposition est vraiment tentante, mais je ne dois pas abuser de mon pouvoir à des fins personnelles. Je dois dire adieu à votre fils.

\- Une femme droite, c'est exceptionnel Lydia. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais, nous attendrons Derek. Prends ton temps pour lui dire adieu, vous le méritez.

Et elle disparut, les larmes que Lydia avait retenu pendant toute son histoire coulèrent à flot. Stiles vint la soutenir, et ils reprirent le chemin de la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent vers le poste, où devait les attendre les autres. Lydia n'était pas prête à appeler Derek pour lui dire adieu. Elle avait besoin de quelques jours, pour se remettre les idées en place et accepter la mort de son mari. Au poste, ils trouvèrent Oliver sur une chaise les coudes sur les genoux, les bras pendant dans le vide, le regard regardant le vide, ces yeux étaient encore humide. Ils trouvèrent Théa dans le même état, juste à côté, elle tenait un papier dans la main. Elle leva la tête quand elle les entendu, et leur tendu le papier. Dessus un message était écrit : « D'abord la blonde puis je continuerai à vous détruire et vous tuer petit à petit ». Ils furent pétrifiés, ils fixèrent le papier sans rien voir d'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles regarda Théa qui avait reprit convenance, et demanda de explications.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous n'avons pas trouvé Félicity, juste ce mot sur le clavier.

\- Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser seul, _fit Oliver_. Elle est encore en danger par ma faute.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Oliver. Sans toi, nous serions sans doute tous mort, tu as joué un rôle important dans la bataille au loft.

\- J'aurais du…

\- Oliver, _fit Lydia_. Sans toi, je serais morte et mes amis aussi, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Rien ne nous dit qu'elle est morte, et je peux même te l'affirmer.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis une Banshee, une messagère de la mort, je vois et ressens la mort. Je n'ai rien vue pour le moment sur Félicity, je ne sens pas sa mort. Elle est vivante, c'est une certitude.

\- On doit la trouver ! On doit la sauver, s'il vous plait. _Fit Oliver en se levant précipitamment._

\- On n'a besoin de Jackson et Roy, où sont-ils ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à joindre Roy depuis que nous sommes arrivés, et Jackson non plus. _Répondit Théa_.

Stiles alla sur les ordinateurs, et commença à tracer leurs téléphones, mais il n'y parvient pas. Il frappa du poing sur la table :

\- Bon sang, je n'y arrive pas ! Ils ont du l'éteindre ou je ne sais quoi.

Une sonnerie retentit, du téléphone de Théa. Elle se dépêcha de décrocher :

\- Roy ? Où es-tu ?

\- Mauvaise pioche, Mme. Queen.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est Roy ?

\- Je suis celui que vous cherchez, le sorcier. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous savez mon nom, ce sera plus simple.

\- Où est Roy, espèce de savant fou à la noix ! _Stiles s'activa comme il put sur le clavier pour tracer l'appel._

\- Il est avec moi, lui et son jumeau. J'ai besoin d'eux pour une expérience, des jumeaux, c'est le rêve pour un sorcier comme moi.

\- Si vous leur faite quoi que se soit, je vous tuerez ! Félicity aussi est avec vous ?

\- Oui mais elle je ne vais pas la transformer pas, pas tout de suite. Elle a besoin de votre cher frère pour ça, pour pouvoir survivre. Tout comme vous, vous aurez besoin de lui ou de M. Harper.

\- Dites moi où vous êtes et je vous montrerez ce que ça coûte de s'en prendre à ma famille.

\- Mais je ne vous le dirai pas très chère. Je vais vous lancer mijoter un peu. Cherchez bien, vous avez tous les éléments. Un mort dans votre camp, une pièce maîtresse qui semblait détruit de l'infidélité de sa femme, une épine en moins dans le pied. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il meurt comme ça, mais mon esclave a été plus efficace que je le pensais. Je dois le féliciter d'ailleurs. Vous avez tué trop de mes créatures, vous allez payer !

Il raccrocha après ces paroles. Stiles n'avait pas pu tracer l'appel, et Théa raconta tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Cependant, il n'y a qu'une parole qui marqua Stiles plus que les autres :

\- Il doit remercier son esclave ?

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit. _Répéta Théa_

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Comment peut-il le remercier s'il est mort ? _lança Lydia_

\- Il n'y a que deux solutions, _fit Malia_ , soit il a une Banshee,…

\- Soit son esclave est vivant et ne faisait pas partit de la bataille, _continua Stiles_

\- Mais comme seul ceux de la bataille et nous sommes au courant, _poursuivi_

 _Oliver_

\- C'est quelqu'un de notre groupe lui a dit, _fit Théa_

\- Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a semé la zizanie entre Lydia et Derek, _Enuméra Malia_

\- Jackson, _acheva Lydia en serrant les poings_. Ce sale con est au service de ce sorcier et est revenu juste pour semer la discorde entre Derek et moi.

\- Et il a enlevé Roy pour faire la fameuse expérience qui le rendrait plus fort. _Ajouta Théa_

\- Cet enfoiré n'a pas changé ! _Fit Stiles plein de colère_. Donc il sait pour l'Arrow team, il sait les liens qui nous unissent les un aux autres, c'est pour ça qu'il à enlevé Félicity, pour affaiblir Oliver.

\- J'espère pour lui qu'il sait se battre parce que je vais le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tant qu'on ne sait pas où il est, on ne peut rien faire. _Rappela Stiles_

\- Matthew a bien dit que nous avons tout les éléments, _demanda Oliver à Théa, elle acquiesça._ Alors ça doit avoir un lien avec Jackson, réfléchissez ce le seul élément que nous ne savions pas, maintenant nous le connaissons. La clé c'est Jackson.

\- Donc tu veux dire que c'est chez lui qu'il serait ? _Fit Malia_

\- C'est une idée comme une autre.

\- Je propose que chacun aille dormir, mais vous venez tous chez nous, _fit Stiles_ , nous avons perdu trop de monde pour nous permettre d'un perdre d'autre. Demain, nous attaquerons.

Tous furent d'accord, la journée avait été chaotique et éprouvante pour tous. Ils partirent donc tous chez les Stilinski. Oliver et Théa dormir dans la même chambre, ils partagèrent leur peur et angoisse, et finirent par s'endormir.

Lydia, elle, n'était pas dans le même état. Elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans voir le visage de Derek mort devant elle. Elle pleura à nouveau, son mari, son rocher, son ancre depuis 3 ans était mort sous ces yeux en la protégeant parce qu'elle en était incapable. Elle n'aurait jamais du succomber au charme de Jackson, il a juste fait remonter de bon souvenirs, c'est tout. Elle n'avait rien ressentit, absolument rien, elle avait pensé à Derek. Elle repensa à sa dernière parole « Jane ». Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? La seule Jane qu'elle connaissait été la sœur de David qui avait été changé en monstre. Qu'est-ce que Derek voulait dire en disant cela ? Elle eut envie d'aller le voir juste pour lui demander, mais elle savait que si elle faisait ça, elle devrait lui dire adieu. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais elle ne voulait lui dire maintenant. Elle tenta de dormir mais l'image de son mari continuait de la hanter, elle décida de refaire appel à de bons souvenirs avec lui, et pu s'endormir sereinement.

Ailleurs à Beacon Hill, David apparut devant Matthew avec une autre personne. Le sorcier leva la tête et sourit en voyant ces invités.

\- Parfait maintenant, nous sommes au complet. Tu as fait du bon travail, David.

\- Merci maître.

\- Demain, ils viendront sans doute. Allez dormir, vous devez être en forme pour les recevoir. Ils vont être à la fois surpris et surtout ils vont tous mourir.

Matthew rit tel un savant fou découvrant la nouvelle du siècle. Maintenant, il était au complet, certes il avait perdu la moitié de ces créatures, mais il venait d'avoir le renfort qu'il souhaitait. Demain sera un grand jour, il signera la fin du clan de Beacon Hill, il aura enfin sa revanche sur ces personnes qui ont détruit sa première œuvre.

 _ **Voilà ! Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, ce sera le combat final et je veux vous le détailler un maximum, ce que je n'aime pas particulièrement. Le prochain chapitre risque donc d'être plus long, donc plus de travail. Mais si je me débrouille bien, se sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue final ! Qui sera la fin de cette fic ! Si vous avez des idées de prochaine fic je suis preneur ! Moi pour le moment je suis à court… Faire un autre cross over, ou une teen wolf fic (en continuant sur les aventures de Derek et Lydia avec la naissance de leur jumeau ou une toute nouvelle fic) ou arrow fic, ou encore une NCIS Los Angeles fic. Aucune idée. C'est vous qui me dite !**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre de ce cross over ! Je posterai un épilogue, dans la fin de semaine je pense. La scène finale, avec combat, révélations, et grands moment de joie !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Le matin arriva, l'équipe se prépara. Malia mit des vêtements souples et pratiques pour la bataille, Stiles se contenta d'un jean et un t-shirt avec une épée dans le dos. Ils sortirent de leur chambre et allèrent dans la cuisine pour faire du café, la journée serait éprouvante pour tous. Oliver mit sa tenue d'Arrow, sans capuche, de toute façon Matthew sait qui il est. Son carquois plein son arc prêt et ces fléchettes, il se tourna vers sa sœur qui avait revêtu la tenue de Roy, habillé de rouge elle avait mis son épée à la taille. Elle fixa son frère, chacun pouvait y voir une détermination sans faille, aujourd'hui ils se battraient pour les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Ils rejoignirent le couple Stilinski à la cuisine, tous restèrent muet à boire leur tasse de café. Dans sa chambre Lydia se fixa dans la glace, elle avait revêtu sa tenue de combat habituelle : bottes jusqu'aux genoux, slim noir, sweat que Derek lui avait donné il y a des années, ces épées dans le dos croisés ainsi que ces couteaux à lancer sur les cuisses et la ceinture, rappelant l'entrainement de son cousin. Elle aperçut quelqu'un dans la glace derrière elle. Elle se faiblit pas, ne bougea même pas, resta neutre comme elle ne l'avait jamais été :

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais appelé, comme je te l'es promis.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir me ramener et tu le sais. Si je suis là c'est parce qu'elle pense que tu as besoin de moi.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi depuis un long moment. Je sais comment je dois réagir, puiser dans ma tristesse pour augmenter ma force. Exactement comme tu me l'a appris.

\- Alors c'est pour une autre raison que je suis là.

\- James, _fit-elle en se retournant_ , donne moi la vraie raison. Tu as demandé à la Mort ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui est demandé.

\- Alors qui ? C'est elle qui t'envois ?

\- Non, c'est Derek.

Lydia ne broncha même pas au nom qu'il avait prononcé, elle s'était complètement renfermée, dans ces pouvoirs et rien ne pouvait troubler sa concentration :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il sait que je suis le seul que tu écouterais. Si c'était lui qui devait venir, tu ne l'aurais pas écouté, la tristesse t'aurais rendu sourde.

\- C'est sans doute vraie. Mais pourquoi voulait-il que tu viennes ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te donner des conseils sur comment te battre. Tu sembles complètement prête. Peut-être est-ce autre chose.

\- Ce que Derek a dit avant de mourir, « Jane ». Je ne comprends pas la signification.

\- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, je ne peux rien faire non plus.

\- Il doit y avoir une raison pour ta venue ici ! _Hurla Lydia_

\- Calme-toi immédiatement. On est rationnelle que lorsque l'on est calme. Jane,… Qui est-elle ?

\- La défunte sœur de David, le meilleur ami de Derek, elle a été tué par le sorcier que nous allons tuer aujourd'hui.

\- Elle était proche de David ?

\- Il était désemparé en apprenant la nouvelle donc oui je pense… Mais oui c'est ça ! James tu es un génie ! David se sens coupable de sa mort ! Voilà comment Matthew l'a contrôlé !

\- Attend un cas de possession ? Des démons ?

\- Non, sorcier ! Matthew est un sorcier corrompu.

\- Donc Matthew est un sorcier corrompu qui contrôle David,…

\- …qui est lui-même un sorcier.

\- Alors je sais pourquoi Derek m'a fait venir.

\- Pardon, ce n'était pas pour Jane ?

\- Tu aurais compris plus tard, en revanche tu n'aurais jamais deviné ce que je vais te dire. Si David est contrôlé par un sorcier et si en plus il est un sorcier lui-même, cela rends la possession bien plus compliqué. Matthew à du s'accrocher à un sentiment fort en plus de possession normal. Il a puisé dans la culpabilité de David mais pas seulement, il lui faut un autre sentiment plus fort pour le contrôler.

\- Comme quoi ? L'amour ? David n'était pas amoureux.

\- Pas comme tu le penses. David et Derek sont comme des frères, apparemment. L'amour d'une famille peut parfois être plus puissant que l'amour entre deux personnes.

\- Donc Matthew à puisé dans l'amour fraternel que David éprouve pour Derek ?

\- Exact, brise un seul de ces sentiments et David reprends le contrôle.

\- Et je sais exactement comment faire. Merci James.

\- Méfie-toi Lydia, cet homme semble dangereux.

\- Nous avons déjà éliminé beaucoup de ces créatures, il en reste même pas la moitié.

\- Justement, cela semble trop simple.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il ne pu répondre qu'il avait disparut, la Mort l'avait rappelée. Elle respira profondément et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre ces amis. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de la cuisine, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle prit une tasse de café aussi, elle la but rapidement. Ils allèrent dans l'entrée, quand elle fut stoppée par Oliver qui lui prit le bras. Elle se retourna pour le voir avec Théa. Elle les questionna du regard avant qu'ils ne posent la question :

\- On ne voudrait pas te faire gaspiller des forces inutilement, mais peux-tu nous certifier que Félicity et Roy sont encore en vie.

Lydia sourit, ils ignoraient tellement de chose sur le surnaturel, et pourtant ils n'hésitent pas à se jeter dans la gueule d'un monde inconnu pour eux. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit en souriant et les regardant :

\- Les deux sont encore vivants. Je n'ai rien vue sur leur mort, pour le moment.

\- Merci.

Ils lui firent un regard plein de reconnaissance, avant de retrouver leurs regards neutres. Ils partirent tous dans deux voitures différentes, la camaro de Derek pour Lydia et Stiles, ils voulaient se rappeler leur ami et marie mort, et dans la voiture du shérif pour Malia et les Queens. Ils arrivèrent devant l'ancienne bâtisse des Witthmore. Lydia leur avait montré les plans la veuille, chacun connaissait la maison maintenant. Ils pénétrèrent dedans, Oliver arc bandé, Stiles, Théa et Lydia épée hors de leur fourreau, et Malia en transformée. Lydia resta calme pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage apparut devant eux. Matthew, David, Jackson et 5 créatures apparurent. Matthew dans sa toge habituelle, David habillé de botte, slim et débardeur noirs, et d'un manteau avec une capuche noir également, son arc à la main. Le maître des lieux applaudit puis écarta les bras :

\- Bienvenu. Vous avez deviné plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je suis assez impressionné.

\- Où sont Félicity et Roy ? _hurla Oliver_

\- Vous le serez, uniquement si vous nous battez. Mais ils sont dans cette maison, encore en vie. Seul Roy semble avoir quelques problèmes, il va avoir besoin de vous s'il veut survivre.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré. _Hurla Théa en s'avança menaçante comme jamais._

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai entrainé. _Fit une voix qui fit reculer Théa_.

\- Non impossible.

Et pourtant, elle vit apparaître Malcom Merlyn devant elle, en tenu d'assassin. Il s'avança tranquillement pour se mettre au côté de David.

\- Je t'ai connu plus loquace. On va voir si mon entrainement a porté ces fruits.

Il tira l'épée de son fourreau et se mit en position d'attaque. Oliver voulu intervenir, mais la lame de Théa lui barrant le chemin le stoppa. Elle lui fit un signe de tête lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'en chargé.

\- Tu auras bien d'autre problème fiston.

Ce fut le tour d'Oliver de tourna à la hâte le regard vers la voix. Slade Wilson s'approcha également se plaçant au côté de Jackson. Il sourit avant de se mettre en position d'attaque aussi. Stiles et Malia qui était resté silencieux jusque là, virent les nouveaux arrivants. Ils semblaient bien connaître les Queens et allaient les occuper pendant un moment. Donc il ne restait plus que Lydia et eux deux pour David, Jackson, Matthew et ces créatures. La partie semblait mal annoncée. Mais ils en furent encore plus certains lorsqu'ils virent le dernier pion de l'échiquier de Matthew.

\- Tu en as encore beaucoup des surprises comme ça ? _hurla Lydia_

\- C'est la dernière. Vous croyez vraiment que je serais resté ici si je n'avais pas d'atout en poche ?

\- C'est vrai que ce n'aurait pas été très malin.

\- La ferme, Peter ! _fit Malia_

\- Ma chère fille, tu me blesses.

\- Et je n'ai encore rien fait. Cette fois je te tue, pour de bon et tu ne reviendras plus.

\- Je t'attends. _Fit-il en s'inclinant tel un acteur à la fin d'un spectacle._

\- Bien chacun son adversaire à ce que je vois. Lydia tu t'occupes de David et moi de Jackson. _Fit Stiles toujours aussi zen._

\- Avec plaisir.

Jackson rigola, comme si Stiles pouvait s'occuper de lui. Matthew lui avait dit de se méfier de lui mais Stiles restera toujours à ces yeux le petit chétif incapable de se battre et de gagner contre un loup garou. Il grogna et fonça sur Stiles, et la bataille commença. Seul Matthew et ces créatures restèrent hors du combat, il avait prévu de fuir avec si jamais cela tournait mal.

Théa et Malcom s'affrontaient comme jamais, Théa était bien meilleure que la dernière fois que Malcom l'avait vue. Mais il restait un combattant de génie, ce qu'il fait qu'il lutter à arme égale. Il en valait de même pour les autres, Oliver et Slade, Malia et Peter, ainsi que Stiles et Jackson, même si Stiles semblais prendre rapidement l'avantage. Il attaqua toujours plus vite et plus fort. Jackson n'en revenait pas, il était abasourdit. Stiles lui donna un coup qui le mit à terre, Stiles mit son épée sur sa gorge. L'envie de le tuer comme ça le tenté bien plus qu'il en voudrait jamais l'admettre :

\- Alors ? Contrôlé ou de son côté ? _Jackson fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, Stiles appuya plus fort sur la gorge faisant couler un peu de sang._ Matthew utilise-t-il ces pouvoirs sur toi ou est-ce que tu la rejoins ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis là de mon propre chef.

\- Alors le Jackson que j'ai connu est mort il y a longtemps.

Il enleva sa lame de sa gorge et souffla de fatigue. Il voulait le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait à ces amis, mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il devait avoir l'avis de Lydia, il ne tuerait pas sans raison. Jackson se releva mais n'attaqua pas

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas comme ça. Et toi non plus.

\- J'ai toujours été un enfoiré, c'est toi qui le disais !

\- Oui, tu es un enfoiré. Mais tu as aussi une telle estime de toi que jamais tu n'aurais accepté de te faire manipuler. Tu as résisté à l'ordre direct de Derek quand tu étais sous ces ordres, l'ordre d'un alpha sur son béta. Tu n'aurais jamais du résister !

\- J'étais un kanima ! Je n'avais pas d'alpha !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le vois ! _Répliqua Stiles_. Derek est de loin plus fort que toi, il aurait pu te tuer mais tu t'en fichais. En kanima, quand Lydia s'est mit devant toi, tu n'as pas su quoi faire ! L'ordre que l'on t'avait donné avait disparut. Non Jackson ! Tu es devenu faible et c'est tout.

\- Je ne suis… _il serra les poings en tremblant_ … pas… _il tomba à genoux ces yeux noirs…_ faible !

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot. Le noir de ces yeux partis en larme comme Oliver. Jackson reprit convenance en quelques instants. Il vit Stiles lui proposer son bras, il le saisit et se releva. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Stiles le coupa :

\- Il est temps de me montrer le vrai loup garou qui sommeil en toi.

Jackson acquiesça et se changea. Ils se tournèrent vers les différents combats et se dirigèrent vers Matthew, deux des créatures les attaquèrent et le combat put reprendre.

Lydia affrontait David et prit l'avantage grâce au corps à corps qu'elle imposa à David. Face à cette technique, David était plus faible qu'elle. Une fois à terre, Lydia se mit à califourchon sur lui son épée sur la gorge.

\- Un mouvement et je te tranche la gorge.

\- Tu tuerais l'ami de ton marie ? Ton ami ?

\- Si je te tue tu ne ferais que le rejoindre.

\- Quoi ? Le rejoindre ?

\- Oui David. Ton frère, ton ami, un membre de ta famille a été tué par une des créatures de Matthew. Tu vas continuer à lui obéir ?

\- Non, Derek n'est pas mort c'est impossible !

\- Il est mort en me protégeant. Fouille dans la mémoire si tu veux.

Elle mit sa main dans la sienne. David ferma les yeux et fut envahit, des souvenirs de la journée d'hier provenant de Lydia. Il vit le corps sans vie de Derek, il vit Lydia avec la famille de ce dernier. Il rouvrit les yeux, en grand, Lydia se leva. Debout devant lui elle semblait l'écraser, sa prestance le fit se sentir faible et prit compte de la réalité. Derek était mort… Ces yeux devinrent noirs pour reprendre leur couleur pourpre en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il se leva mit une main sur l'épaule de Lydia :

\- Merci Lydia. Maintenant il est temps de venger Derek, crois moi, ce dingue va payer cher.

Lydia sourit, ces yeux blancs apparurent et elle fut prête au combat. Elle se jeta sur les créatures que Stiles et Jackson affrontés. Mais une autre apparut devant elle lui barrant le chemin. Elle l'éjecta d'une onde de choc mais cette dernière se releva bien vite et partit à l'assaut de Lydia.

David marcha tranquillement vers Matthew, ce dernier donna l'ordre au deux dernières créatures d'aller se battre contre le groupe de Beacon Hill. Matthew fit lui aussi apparaître ces yeux pourpres. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre et David ouvrit les hostilités en lançant une boule de feu sur lui. Matthew leva simplement la main pour la stopper. La boule s'arrêta dans sa main et Matthew put la renvoyer. David se baissa pour l'éviter :

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ? Es-tu vraiment un Johnson ?

\- Tu as enfreint tellement de règle sur le surnaturel, que ta mort ne pourra être que bénéfique pour rétablir l'équilibre que tu as perturbé.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à la question, es-tu un vrai Johnson ?

\- Je suis plus sorcier que toi, tu n'es qu'une abomination de la nature.

\- Mais es-tu un vrai Johnson ? Où es ta célèbre puissance ?

\- Je vais te la montrer !

Et le déluge de sortilège commença. David frappa des mains puis les écarta laissant apparaître plusieurs disques d'énergies et les envoya sur Matthew. Ce dernier frappa le sol du poing pour faire soulever la terre devant lui, le protégeant de cette valse d'attaque. Lorsque le sol reprit sa place, David ne se trouvait plus devant lui. Matthew le chercha du regard, mais David apparut derrière lui et le frappa pour qu'il s'allonge au sol, il leva ensuite la main et Matthew se retourna immobile. Il fixa David en rageant

\- Tu es peut-être puissant Matthew, mais seulement au niveau magique. La force des Johnson n'est pas uniquement basée sur la magie mais aussi sur le combat.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vue de ma vraie puissance.

Sur ces paroles, il dégagea un puissante vague d'énergie qui envoya David à l'autre bout de la salle. Il se releva difficilement, le choc avait été dur. Il regarda autour de lui et fut choqué de ce qu'il vit. Matthew était au centre d'un cercle de feu, dégageant une énergie impressionnante. Ces amis étaient collés à un mur et leurs adversaires se tenaient non loin d'eux. Matthew sourit, puis rigola :

\- Voilà donc la puissance des Johnson ? Je suis bien déçu. Tes amis sont à la merci de mes hommes. _Chaque adversaire avait soit une épée soit des les griffes prêtes à trancher la gorge de ces amis_. Voilà comment l'histoire se finit ! La fin de la meute de Beacon Hill t de l'Arrow team ! Vous allez tous devenir mes serviteurs. Une fois que j'aurais absorbé tes pouvoirs, je serais le plus sorcier qui n'est jamais existé ! Et tes amis si brave et puissant seront des créatures hors du commun.

\- Non ! Plus jamais tu ne transgresseras les règles qui ont été établis.

\- Qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Tu ne peux pas me battre et sauver tes amis ! Je connais tes limites ! L'énergie que tu as déployée la dernière fois était la plus puissante que tu possédais. Je te suis supérieur ! Tu es fort mais pas assez !

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! _hurla Lydia_.

\- Toi tais-toi ! _fit Matthew en forçant plus la pression sur son corps._

\- David, écoute-moi. Tu es bien plus puissant que tu lui et tu le sais !

\- Non, Lydia. Il a raison, il est plus fort que moi et je refuse de risquer vos vies. Votre heure n'est pas venu.

\- Seule moi sais cela ! _répliqua Lydia, laissant apparaître ces yeux de Banshee_. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de savoir ça. Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, j'ai moi-même douté de mes pouvoirs il y a longtemps. Mais lorsque je les ai acceptés, j'ai pu sauver mon cousin, James !Et j'ai sauvé plein d'autres vies avec mes amis et Derek. Comment il réagirait s'il te voyait comme ça ?

\- Encore un mot Lydia et je te tue sur place !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ce que je peux dire ? David, une dernière chose…

\- Silence !

La pression que les poumons de Lydia se fit plus forte, elle ne pu plus parler. David hurla :

\- Non, je ne résisterais pas !

\- David.

Cette fois c'est Oliver qui avait prit la parole :

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placer, je ne connais pas ce monde !

\- Silence, ou je te fais souffrir comme Lydia. _Le menaça Matthew_

\- Mais je sais que tu n'es pas un lâche ! Je sais que tu es un battant ! Comme tu vas te battre pour vaincre ce sorcier ! J'ai foi en toi !

\- Nous avons tous foi en toi ! _Ajouta Stiles_

\- Ca suffit !

Matthew fit augmenter la pression sur le corps de tous ces amis. David ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perdu, il voulait sauver ces amis, il le voulait plus que tout mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi ?

\- David.

Il releva la tête à la hâte pour voir se sœur devant lui.

\- Non, comment est-ce possible ?

\- Tu as une amie Banshee et tu te poses encore la question ?

Il tourna le regard vers Lydia qui fermait les yeux, comme lorsqu'elle appelle un mort. Matthew hurla et s'avança vers Lydia, il allait la tuer lui-même.

\- David écoute-moi. Tu es un battant.

\- Tu ne m'a pas vue depuis des années, j'ai changé énormément changé.

\- Un homme reste toujours le même au fond de soit. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bon et je sais que la famille compte plus que tout pour toi. Alors bas-toi ! N'es pas peur de perdre le contrôle. Ta famille est là, pour te soutenir.

\- Mais je…

\- Nous serons toujours là pour toi David. Voilà la vraie force des Johnson, le lien qui nous unit traverse même la mort. Montre à cet homme ce qui en coûte de briser les règles.

Elle disparut, Lydia avait rouvert les yeux pour voir devant elle Matthew, qui souriait. Elle le fixa prête à mourir, elle restera forte. Matthew leva la main prête à l'enfoncer dans son corps, mais au moment de bouger elle fut stoppée. Il se retourna, mais il semblait lutter. Lydia fronça les sourcils et regarda David, ce dernier était entouré de flamme, sa main tournant dirigeait Matthew. Une fois qu'il fut face à lui, il ferma le poing pour immobiliser Matthew. Ce dernier ordonna à ces créatures et alliées de l'attaquer. Mais Peter prit la fuite, comme Malcom et Slade. Il jura entre ces dents et demanda à ces créatures d'attaquer David. Elles s'avancèrent vers David comme ils purent mais l'énergie que dégageait David les ralentit énormément. David regard droit dans les yeux Matthew et lui dit :

\- Tu vas connaître ce que tu voulais connaître, l'ultime pouvoir des Johnson.

Le corps de David commença à trembler, il tomba à genoux et hurla de tout son être. Ces amis ouvrirent en grand les yeux.

\- Il est en train… _commença Malia, David hurla plus fort en relevant la tête_

\- … de réaliser, _continua Lydia. David regarda le ciel en hurlant comme un fou._

-… l'ultime sortilège, le plus grand héritage jamais laissée par sa famille. _Finit Stiles_

Une boule de lumière entoura David, la lumière fut telle que tout le monde du fermer les yeux. La lumière se dissipa, la poussière gênait la vue sur David. Elle se dissipa petit à petit, mais un brusque mouvement d'air la fit disparaître laissant place à David. Tout le monde semblait sous le choc de ce qu'ils virent. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose.

\- La plupart des créatures sur cette planète sont des métamorphes. Les sorciers le sont aussi en quelque sorte. Leur magie est basée sur le feu, certains d'entre nous sont capables de montrer l'origine de cette base. Comme les Hales montrent leur origines en se transformant en loup, les sorciers eux prennent cette apparence. Mais ne rêve pas Matthew, jamais tu ne pourrais arriver à ce résultat.

Après un tel discours, tous comprenait mieux pourquoi Matthew avait cette apparence là. Mais Matthew n'en resta pas là, il continua sa provocation :

\- Tu n'es même pas transformé complètement. Tu nous mens !

\- Le secret de la métamorphose complète est perdu depuis des siècles. Maintenant il est temps de rétablir l'équilibre.

David observa les créatures et leva la main vers elles. David prononça quelques mots, puis les créatures tombèrent raides, comme si elles étaient mortes. Matthew ouvrit en grand les yeux, David le libéra de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur lui. Puis il fixa ces amis pour les faire disparaitre et les faire réapparaitre derrière lui.

\- Allez retrouver, Félicity et Roy. Jackson vous y conduira.

Tous partirent avec Jackson en tête de groupe.

Matthew lui était pétrifié. Devant lui se tenait David, toujours dans sa tenue de combat, mais avec des ailes en plus et des pupilles d'un jaune or, ces mains étaient recouvertes d'écailles, se fondant dans sa peau au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait de l'épaule. L'origine du feu, de la magie, et de toutes créatures vivants sur cette terre était du à la plus légendaire des créatures : le dragon. David était partiellement transformé en dragon. David s'avança vers lui en marchant. Il n'était pas menaçant, au contraire il était calme et inspiré la tranquillité. Matthew commença à lancer plusieurs sorts, David les évita ou les repoussa avec une facilité hors norme. Une fois devant lui, il posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Alors, tu vas me tuer ? C'est ainsi que ça va finir ?

\- Non, Matthew. Je dois rétablir l'équilibre, et pour ça je ne dois pas te tuer, pas maintenant. Mais bientôt oui, je te tuerais, mais j'ai besoin de toi avant.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras le moment voulu, pour l'instant, je dois retrouver mes amis. Ils vont avoir besoin d'aide et je ne veux pas que tu te sauves. Alors, je vais t'affliger le même sort que tu m'as fait subir.

Il leva la main et la posa sur son front. Matthew sentit son énergie quitter son corps, sa magie venait de disparaitre, David lui avait bloqué ces pouvoirs. Puis David le força à le suivre à travers la maison pour rejoindre les autres, mais avant il reprit sa véritable apparence.

David poussa une porte et trouva, Théa assit sur une table la main de Roy dans la sienne, Félicity dans les bras d'Oliver, Malia s'activant pour prendre de la douleur à Roy et Lydia soignant certaines blessures. Stiles était sur le côté et observé la scène. Il se tourna vers David puis s'avança :

\- Je te préfère comme ça. Nous en savons pas comment soigner Roy, si Matthew a tenté de le transformer en mutant, comment le sauver ?

\- En utilisant la même pièce qui a permit de la transformer.

\- Jackson.

Ils se tournèrent vers ce dernier debout au bout de la table à observer son jumeau. Il se retourna quand il entendit son nom.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Jackson. Veux-tu bien m'aider à soigner Roy ?

Jackson acquiesça, David sourit en s'approchant de lui. Il demanda à tout le monde de s'écarter de Roy, Jackson s'avança et tendit la main vers David. Il lui prit, mit sa main paume en l'air et traça une ligne sur sa main qui incisa la peau de Jackson. Le sang coula petit à petit de la main, David fit faire des mouvements à la main du loup en psalmodiant. Il s'arrêta et prit un peu de sang sur son doigt, puis fit une croix sur le front de Roy. Il prononça une dernière parole et Roy se releva en sursaut, comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar en pleine nuit.

Théa sauta sur Roy en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle put. Ce dernier répondit avec force également, pendant que Jackson et David s'éloignèrent. Oliver et Félicity se joignirent à l'étreinte. Malia serra Stiles contre elle, heureuse pour leurs nouveaux amis. Lydia aurait voulu pouvoir serrer son marie aussi, l'image de Stiles et Malia lui fit même mal. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour voir David.

\- A nous de rétablir l'équilibre.

\- Tu l'as rétabli. Roy vivant comme avant, les créatures hors d'état de nuire, Matthew neutralisait. Il ne reste que Peter et les deux autres gars dans la nature mais c'est tout. Tout est bien qui fini bien.

\- Pas pour moi, ni pour toi.

\- Chaque bataille a ces pertes, celle-ci à coûté la vie de Derek.

\- Alors répond à ma question : l'heure de Derek était-elle venue ?

\- Non. Il ne devait pas mourir maintenant.

\- Alors allons rétablir l'équilibre.

Lydia ouvrit en grand les yeux. Elle ne comprit pas, que David voulait dire. Il sourit, puis s'adressa à Stiles :

\- Je dois aller quelque part avec Lydia et Matthew. Nous nous retrouverons chez vous ?

\- Sans soucis, nous avons une victoire à fêter, même si elle inclut une perte.

David hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Lydia et Matthew et leva la main. Ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumé, pour réapparaître devant l'ancienne demeure des Hales.

\- Lydia, peux-tu appeler Derek ?

\- Il n'est pas mort ici, je ne peux pas.

\- Mais son corps et pourtant là, l'esprit suit le corps non ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais la dernière fois, il n'est pas apparut.

\- Tu n'étais pas prête à le revoir.

\- Je ne le suis toujours pas.

\- Je te demande de me faire confiance Lydia. La nature doit reprendre ces droits, un homme est mort alors qu'il n'aurait pas du, et un aurait du mourir il y a longtemps.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, je n'ai plus le pouvoir de ressusciter. Je l'ai déjà utilisé.

\- Je te demande juste d'appeler Derek, je m'occupe du reste.

\- Bien.

Lydia ferma les yeux et se concentra. La silhouette de Derek se matérialisa devant elle, une fois qu'il fut complètement là, elle rouvrit les yeux et se retint de pleurer lorsqu'elle le vit.

\- Derek…

\- Lydia. _Il s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur sa joue, même si elle ne sentait rien elle apprécia le geste_. Je suis plus qu'heureux de te revoir, même si ça veut dire que se sera la dernière fois.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus.

Derek se retourna sur David, il sourit :

\- Ils ont réussit, tu es de nouveau toi-même.

\- Sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais réussit. Tu m'as envoyé James, qui m'a donné la clé et tu m'as donné le nom de sa sœur.

\- J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour sauver David je le devais.

\- Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille.

\- Et comment ? Je suis mort, à part veuillez sur Lydia, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire.

\- Veux-tu revenir à la vie ?

\- C'est impossible et tu le sais.

\- Derek, pour pouvoir le faire il me faut ton accord. Veux-tu revenir à la vie ?

\- Oui, évidement. Si c'est possible, mais ça ne l'est pas.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. _Il se tourna vers Matthew._ Maintenant, il est temps pour toi de mourir.

Il posa sa main sur son cœur, et l'autre sur celui de Derek. Il prononça plusieurs fois la même formule magique, et Matthew s'écroula sur le sol, sans vie, pendant que le corps Derek rouvrait les yeux.

 _ **Et voilà ! Comme d'habitude je veux vos avis ! Trop spécial ? Ce que vous attendiez ? Ca part trop en n'importe quoi ? Satisfait ou pas ? Dites moi tout !**_

 _ **J'ai une petite idée pour un UA Teen wolf, toujours sur Dydia, du surnaturel mais changement d'âge et de l'histoire des personnages ! Petit résumé rapide : Chasseuse depuis son enfance avec son cousin, James, Lydia arrive avec sa famille dans une ville abritant beaucoup de créatures surnaturelles : Beacon Hill. Sa mission infiltrer le lycée pour découvrir qui sont ces créatures en plus de la légendaire famille Hale.**_

 _ **Alors des avis ? Derek serait un lycéen aussi du même âge que les autres. Vous en pensez quoi ? Bonne idée ou pas ?**_


	22. épilogue

_**Et le petit épilogue qui clôture cette fic pour de bon !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Derek se leva, regarda ses mains toucha son visage, non il ne rêvait pas, il était vivant. Il fixa David qui lui souriait, avec à ses côté le corps sans vie de Matthew. Derek observa le corps et David répondit à sa question silencieuse :

\- J'ai offert une vie en échange d'une autre. La nature avait annoncé la mort de Matthew, mais pas la tienne. Je devais intervenir pour faire un « transfert de vie », si tu veux.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie… _fut tout ce que Derek pu répondre._

\- Ramener à la vie serai plus exacte. Mais oui c'est ça. Tu es mon frère Derek, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mort, pas après tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.

Le loup s'avança vers le sorcier et le prit dans ces bras, une étreinte que David lui rendit.

\- Merci…

\- De rien mon pote.

Ils s'éloignèrent, et Derek pu se tourner vers Lydia. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé depuis que Derek c'était relevé. Elle pleurait les deux mains devant sa bouche, elle n'avait qu'une envie sauter sur lui et l'embrasser comme jamais. Mais elle savait que Derek lui en voudrait encore pour Jackson, elle se fit violence pour ne pas mettre ces désirs à exécution. Son amant s'avança vers elle, une fois à quelques centimètre d'elle, il prit ces mains et les écarta de sa bouche, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle était sûr que Derek l'entendait et peut-être même David. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser pour l'implorer de lui pardonner, mais au moment de vouloir dire quelque chose, Derek posa son doigt sur sa bouche :

\- Non, je ne veux rien entendre. _Lydia sentit son cœur se briser, alors tout était bien fini entre eux, elle baissa la tête, pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Derek lui prit le menton pour lui relever le visage._ Je veux juste oublier, tu t'es égaré mais Jackson n'était pas lui-même, il était contrôlé par Matthew, son but était de nous séparé, il a réussi. _Lydia ferma les yeux avec force_. Mais, seulement pour un moment. _Elle rouvrit les yeux sous les dires de Derek_. J'ai été un abruti, j'aurai du rentrer ce soir là, j'aurai du t'écouter quand tu voulais t'expliquer, mais j'étais tellement mal, je souffrais tellement que je ne pouvais pas te voir avec lui, c'était trop dur.

\- Non. _Derek stoppa son discours et regarda Lydia incrédule_. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est aussi ma faute, je n'ai pas su dire que nous étions mariés. Jackson a fait remonter tellement de souvenir, de la fille que j'étais avant et pendant un moment je voulais redevenir cette fille. _Derek voulu l'interrompre mais elle le stoppa d'un mouvement de la main._ Mais après, j'ai revu où je vivais, j'ai revu tout nos moments que nous avons partagé dans ce loft, bon comme mauvais. Et j'ai compris que si je continuais comme ça, je perdrais tout absolument tout. Une belle vie avec un mari exceptionnel, charmant qui fait saliver toute les filles de Beacon Hill. _Derek eu un léger sourire._ Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai failli tout gâcher entre nous, et s'il n'est pas trop tard Derek j'aimerai que tu m'accorde une autre chance.

Derek resta silencieux devant le discours de sa femme. Il était fier d'elle, elle venait d'assumer ces erreurs de s'excuser comme jamais elle ne l'avais fait. Il ne fit aucun mouvement resta complètement neutre de visage. Oui il était fier, mais réussirait-il à la pardonner ? Il était effrayé qu'un autre homme arrive et qu'elle le trouve plus à son goût que lui.

Lydia était pétrifiée, elle venait de tout déballer, de tout dire. Elle espérait vraiment l'avoir convaincu, de tout cœur. Mais Derek ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien, cela ne confirmait que ces doutes, il n'était pas prêt à la pardonner. Elle baissa la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant encore une fois. Elle fit demi-tour, et commença à partir, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, et encore moins à Beacon Hill.

Quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras, ce qui la fit se stopper. Elle avait reconnu cette personne évidement, mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Derek se posta devant elle, lui tenant toujours le bras, il posa deux doigts sous son menton et releva le visage de Lydia. Cette dernière semblait sur le point de pleurer, quelques larmes c'étaient même échappé. Il les essuya tendrement avec ses pouces, puis il prit le visage de sa bien aimée en coupe et l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Un baisé chaste mais qui suffit à Lydia, une fois éloigné, Derek prit la parole :

\- Il est évident que je te donne une autre chance. Je te donnerai toute les chances du monde Lydia. Je t'aime et jamais je ne te laisserai partir.

Cette dernière sourit sous la nouvelle, heureuse comme jamais. Elle attrapa la nuque de Derek et l'embrassa avec fougue, il mit ces mais dans son dos et la serra tout en l'embrassant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis trop longtemps pour lui. Ils s'éloignèrent au bout de quelques minutes, et voulurent rejoindre les autres chez les Stilinski quand une voix les interpella :

\- J'ai plus rapide que la marche si ça vous intéresse.

David les fixait en riant dans sa barbe. Le couple s'approcha de lui et le remercièrent encore, il leva les mains signifiant « sans problème ». Puis il releva les mains et les téléporta dans la maison des Stilinskis. Une fois apparut, ils purent voir leur amis qui les fixaient stupéfait. Mais Stiles réagit le premier et sauta dans les bras de Derek, trop heureux de revoir son frère de cœur. Puis Malia arriva, et le groupe de Starling ravie de revoir leur défunt ami. Jackson resta un peu en retrait, ne voulant pas intervenir. Lydia s'avança vers lui, lui prit la main et l'emmena vers Derek. Elle se plaça à ces côtés et dit simplement :

\- Jackson, je te présente mon mari que tu connais déjà Derek. Cela fait deux ans que nous sommes mariés.

Jackson fut surpris un moment avant de féliciter le couple et de s'excuser auprès de Derek de son comportement.

\- Tu étais sous l'emprise de Matthew, je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis quel homme ne voudrait pas tenter sa chance avec Lydia.

Lydia frappa Derek qui rigolait lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner. Et la fête de la victoire définitive contre Matthew put commencer le soir même. Tout le groupe passa une excellente soirée, Roy et Jackson parlèrent beaucoup tout les deux, heureux de se découvrir mutuellement. Il s décidèrent de se voir régulièrement, Jackson voulait rester ici à Beacon Hill, c'est là qu'il avait grandi, il ne sa voyait pas vivre ailleurs. Le groupe de Starling partit une semaine plus tard, ils avaient des responsabilités eux aussi dans leur ville. Ils prirent la route, la tête plein de nouvelles découvertes et de souvenirs qu'ils n'allaient pas oublier rapidement, avec de nouveaux amis qui pourrait leur être d'une grande aide.

 _ **Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin, j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic ! Alors je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont lu, ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et particulièrement Monalisa94 qui m'a laissé une review à chaque chapitre ! Je vais commencer la rédaction de ma nouvelle fic dont j'ai laissé le résumé à la fin du chapitre précédent. Je ne sais pas quand je commencerais à poster. Peut-être d'ici deux ou trois semaines mais je ne donne pas de date, je verrai !**_

 _ **Pensez à me mettre un petit avis sur cette fic ! Si elle était bien au pas ? etc etc.. Vous connaissant la chanson.**_

 _ **Au faites, à part Monalisa94, que pensez vous de l'idée de ma nouvelle fic ?**_


End file.
